


Consequences

by Khir



Series: Challenges [3]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Action/Adventure, F/F, F/M, G!P, Gen, Mystery, Romance, Thriller, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-05
Updated: 2015-06-18
Packaged: 2018-03-21 10:50:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 20
Words: 76,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3689448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khir/pseuds/Khir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to Challenges</p><p>Years have passed since Clarke and Lexa have seen each other but one life changing secret will bring them back together indefinitely. New dangers have been lurking in the shadows and will threaten not only the lives of the Arkers but Tri Kru and all grounders loyal to Lexa.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Girls

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to everyone who has been reading since Challenges and those who are new to the story as well! If you have not read Challenges I highly recommend you do so because many plot lines in this sequel are a continuation from that story. 
> 
> Happy Easter, let's do this... again.

Perched on a tree branch, spying below, Kelara and her two best friends gazed at the grounders beneath them. It was so exciting to observe the grounders of Tri Kru celebrating their festivities and traditions and although the three girls could not be involved, they were hoping someday in the future it would be possible.

 

It was evening on a beautiful day, as the blue sky began to give way to the colours of the setting sun. Purples, pinks and orange reflected in the eyes of the three sly girls who were not supposed to be anywhere near Tri Kru territory. They were high enough above to not be caught and were confident in their abilities to tree jump. This wasn’t the first time they snuck away from their people to watch the grounders and would not be their last.

 

“We should have a party like this for your eighteenth,” one of the girls mused, poking at Kelara.

 

Turning her nose up, and peering down, Kelara waved her hand. “Mah and dah wouldn’t allow it,” she pointed out, shrugging and swinging back on her branch. “You know that, Leryk.”

 

“What do you think, Voltani?” Leryk asked, turning to her other best friend, reaching out to touch long auburn hair.

 

Swatting her hand away, Voltani stood up on her branch and huffed. “I guess we could ask for some sort of party,” she stated, leaping to another tree with ease and crouching. “Let’s go before it gets too dark.”

 

Kelara sighed and gazed down one more time. Grounders seemed so free and happy, going here and there, traveling to the far beyond she never got to see. Closing her eyes and thinking of her life, she hoped that her eighteenth birthday would change all that. She felt like everything would change, and change for the better.

 

**********

 

“What are we going to do, Bell?” Clarke asked in anguish, pacing the medical bay of the Ark. Years ago, Raven and Wick were able to salvage parts from the dam and have it generate just enough power for the Ark and nothing else. It was a giant beacon in the middle of nowhere and every grounder in existence avoided it.

 

“Nothing,” Bellamy simply stated, watching as his friend stressed herself out. He fingered his beard and mustache that he had grown out over time and thought of his daughter.

 

“She’s almost eighteen,” Clarke continued not looking at the nonchalant man. “How do you tell your only child, that their mother is the Commander of twelve grounder clans!?”

 

Raising his hands in a calming motion, Bellamy took a deep breath. “We’ve been over this a thousand times, Clarke,” Bellamy reminded, stepping toward his friend. “She’s a smart girl, she’ll be okay. We can’t protect her forever."

 

Clarke ran her hands through frazzled hair and creased her eyebrows. “I just don’t want to lose her, Bell,” she solemnly stated, closing her eyes and thinking of events from the past.

 

“You won’t,” Bellamy calmed, reaching out and pulling Clarke into a hug. “You’ll always be mah and I’ll always be dah.”

 

**********

 

Lexa sat atop her throne at a council meeting, her legs crossed, eyes piercing and face of stone, listening to the people before her clamor. She did not want to be back with her clan at this time but the elders called for her to be present. Fingering her armor, uninterested in what was occurring, Lexa almost wanted to yawn, but paid as much respectful attention to the matters as she could.

 

“It has been nearly twenty years since a child has ascended!” an elder wailed, raising his hands into the air and looking around him.

 

Another council member nodded and scanned the people within the room. “If the next Commander is not revealed to us soon, where will the spirit go?” he warned, looking at Lexa who simply quirked an eyebrow.

 

“I am not dead,” Lexa drawled, a hand now on her knife. “So what is the issue?”

 

An elder tilted his head and could not believe the commander. “There are many dangers for our people,” he argued, stroking his beard. “Some of the clans are discussing leaving the alliance because you have not been present. If they want a new Commander, they’ll kill you.”

 

Gripping her knife, Lexa clenched her jaw and leaned forward. “ _Who_ exactly will kill me?” she questioned, narrowing her eyes at the elder. She watched the man recoil and step away.

 

“Apologies, Heda,” an older general bowed and walked before her pedestal. “Usually we have found at least one child by this time, who has ascended. We simply worry. The Twelve Clans cannot function without a Commander.”

 

Wanting to roll her eyes, Lexa simply nodded and let her hand wander away from her knife. “We cannot force a child to attempt the test if they have no desire to do so,” Lexa commented, glaring across the people before her. “If I find out any of you are manipulating children into the ascension test… I will kill you with my bare hands.”

 

The room went silent. Silent in fear, worry and anguish. Ever since the fall of the Mountain Men, the need and desire for warriors had decreased immensely. Alliances were mostly peaceful but there were still some leaders who wanted to rise to power on their own and lead the Twelve Clans for selfish reasons. Then there were the Sky People in their own territory that many grounders from other clans wanted to attack. The Tri Kru had to constantly patrol the area around the Ark, unbeknownst to the Sky People.

 

Being a member of the High Chiefs of Polis, Lexa would not allow such treachery to be born while being Commander. If anyone wanted to usurp her, they would be met by the blade of her knife. She had gone through too much to get where she was and nothing would stop her from keeping the coalition peaceful.

 

“That is all I want to hear for tonight,” Lexa dryly said, waving her hand in the air and standing up. “We will resume at midday tomorrow.” Looking to her right, she nodded to Indra and Ryder who swiftly followed her out of the hut.

 

The night was cool and calm. The village of Arling was similar to Ton DC, a few hundred people, hard working grounders who were enjoying a life of peace and happiness. The last thing Lexa wanted was for some elders to cause panic and worry amongst her people. A child would ascend soon enough, when the time was right.

 

Beginning to walk toward her quarters for her trip to Tri Kru, Lexa sighed and looked to Indra. “You may retire for the evening, Indra,” she gently said, watching as her general bowed and took her leave. “Ryder.” She turned to the formidable man who was still hearty even after so many years. “We must speak.”

 

As they entered the commander’s hut, Ryder struggled to fit inside the door. He knew exactly what Lexa was going to ask him and how the conversation would play out. It always happened, the same way, whenever his commander would visit Tri Kru. It made him woeful to see his Heda like this but it was of her own doing, eighteen years ago.

 

Lighting a small fire within her hut, and taking off her armor, Lexa ran a hand through her braided hair and went to sit on a fur covered chair. “How is she, Ryder?” she softly asked, her eyes becoming vulnerable and revealing the emotion inside.

 

Swallowing, Ryder stood tall and unmoving. “Clarke of the Sky People is content,” he replied thinking of his blonde companion. After so many years, he was still close to the Sky Girl, checking up on her every few days and delivering messages with Lincoln between clans. Ryder knew of Clarke’s secret and could not look Lexa in the eye when speaking about her.

 

“And the child?” Lexa questioned, reaching for a water pitcher and pouring a glass.

 

Trying to control the sweat that wanted to emanate from his forehead, Ryder nodded. “She is well,” he answered, looking over to the fire and finding the hut to be stifling.

 

Holding the glass up, Lexa offered the water to her guard. “I’ve never even seen the child,” she began to say, closing her eyes and thinking of Clarke. Her blonde hair, loving blue eyes and pale skin shot through the commander’s mind. “Does she look more of Clarke or…”

 

“Neither,” Ryder shot out, then quickly taking a gulp of the water. “But, her heart is loving like her mother’s. Her intellect is ever growing and she loves to laugh, Heda.”

 

Leaning back into her chair, Lexa blinked and licked her lips. “A happy girl,” she slowly said, wanting to smile thinking of Clarke.

 

“Yes,” Ryder agreed, so many emotions being held in by his commander and he could tell. “A happy girl.”

 

**********

 

The three friends were on their way back to the Ark, chatting about nonsensical things, giggling and poking fun at each other. Grounders never came to the Ark in fear of how they would be treated and in respect to the boundaries set by all the leaders. It was safe and solitary. Nothing particularly exciting ever happened but Arkers were constantly busy learning how to live on the ground.

 

After the fall of Mount Weather there were approximately five hundred Sky People in existence and over the course of twenty years, the population grew by a mere fifty children, all of different ages, but Kelara being the eldest. Special attention had been devoted to her in her early years as she was the first one born on the ground to her people in ninety seven years.

 

A year later, Lincoln and Octavia bore a child, Voltani, the first half grounder and half Sky child that was known to the grounders. But because Lincoln was not considered a true grounder any longer, his daughter was not able to freely integrate herself into grounder culture without him being present. She was still able to learn Trigedasleng and the ways of both people and understood the main customs and traditions.

 

Voltani was beautiful, a bronze complexion, hazel eyes and auburn hair that cascaded down her back beautifully. She was the serious mind behind the three girls and often talked her friends out of doing anything reckless or foolish. It was this trait that got them out of trouble several times over the course of their lives.

 

The youngest of the three girls, Leryk was born the following year after Voltani, the child of Raven and Kyle who had been hesitant about having any children at all. Her eyes were emerald green, hair a light brown that danced across her shoulders with a fair complexion that tanned nicely in the summer months.

 

“Uh oh,” Kelara mouthed, as the sun finally disappeared and gave into the dark of the night. “Your dad is there!”

 

Rolling her eyes, Voltani walked at a steady pace toward her father. This would happen from time to time as he knew exactly what the girls were up to. “Hi, pop,” she simply stated, greeting her father with a straight face.

 

Lincoln stood tall and unmoving, inspecting the three girls before him. “You went to watch the celebration, didn’t you?” it was more of a statement than a question. He wore a light coat and black pants and did not seem as daunting as he usually did.

 

Kelara opened her mouth, puffed air into her cheeks and let her lips flap. “Yup,” she casually said, raising her eyebrows and having a relaxed composure.

 

Turning to glare at her friend, Leryk shot daggers at the blonde and then swung her head back in defeat. “You guys suck!” she groaned, running her hands through her hair.

 

Scrutinizing the girls with sharp eyes, Lincoln crossed his arms over a muscular chest and rose his chin. “Work duty,” he stated, turning around and walking away.

 

Mouth gaping open, eyes angry at her friends, Leryk stomped toward Camp Jaha. “Thanks a lot you guys!” she chided, not looking back her friends.

 

Voltani rolled her eyes and began to walk toward camp also. “It’s as if she believes we can actually get away with it,” she stated, waving her hands around.

 

Laughing, Kelara linked arms with her auburn haired companion as they walked together back to the Ark. “It’s worth it,” she replied, looking up into the starry sky. “I’d do work duty for hours, just to get away from the Ark.”

 

“Ah,” Voltani sounded, pulling her friend closer as they were greeted by Sky People. “You’ll be able to soon enough.”

 

Smiling at her friend, Kelara nodded. “I can’t wait to turn eighteen!”

 

**********

 

Ryder had left the commander to rest in her quarters but he needed to get to Camp Jaha to tell Clarke of this visit. Because Kelara’s birthday was so soon it would be the opportune time to let all the secrets be known. How it would play out worried the warrior but it had to be done. The clans were getting restless and they needed something to appease them.

 

He galloped under the night sky, the moon lighting his way to the beams of the Ark, thankful he could travel amongst all territories with ease. This was not something he thought would call to him as a young warrior. If he had known being assigned to be Clarke’s bodyguard would lead to this, maybe he would have changed the way he had done some things.

 

Because of his responsibilities, he was unable to ever find a mate nor have any children. Instead he looked to Kelara as the child he never had and loved the girl with his mighty heart. He wished he could spend more time with her but duty called. He hoped the girl would be the segway to open up the grounder’s minds again to the Sky People.

 

**********

 

The small group of friends sat quietly in Clarke’s quarters, sipping at teas and nibbling at fruits and nuts before them. It was time to discuss what would be done in the upcoming days in concern to Kelara and the grounders. They had been over all the details so many times but as the time to execute it came closer, it was becoming a reality that they were not sure of.

 

“Ryder will be here soon,” Clarke commented, taking a handful of berries and shoving them in her mouth nervously.

 

Raven craned her neck and looked at Kyle who she recently told about the situation. He was slightly upset at first that she kept it from him for so long but understood why. “Are we going to do a party for her?” she asked, wanting to lighten the mood of the room.

 

Octavia looked to Lincoln who sat straight faced and then to Raven with a small smile. “I think she’d like that,” the brunette commented, looking to her friends for approval.

 

Bellamy also liked the idea and smiled at his sister. “It’d be nice to do something fun,” he suggested, gazing over to Clarke who was trying to keep herself calm.

 

Pulling himself into the table more, the sound of his chair screeching across the floor, Lincoln knew what he had to say to his friends. He had not even told Octavia and was waiting for the right time to reveal his secret to his companions. His stony face began to shift and he creased his eyebrows, worried of what would result. “When Ryder arrives, I have pressing information to share with all of you,” he stated trying to make it sound as normal as possible. This did not work and Clarke shot a look of distress toward him.

 

A loud thud behind the group and heads whipping around, everyone gawked at Ryder hunching down to get through the door. He was tired and wary and looked for an adequate seat to rest upon. “Klok,” he greeted. “Friends.” he bowed to the group and leaned back into the small chair.

 

Clarke looked to Lincoln instantly and breathed out. “What do you need to tell us?” she asked, folding her hands on the table and eyeing the handsome man.

 

Taking a deep breath, Lincoln scanned his friends one last time and began. “When Kelara was twelve, I had a feeling inside of me…” He rubbed his temples and continued. “So I took her to the Deadlands that week, if you can all remember.” His friends nodded, remembering that Lincoln requested to take Kelara on a trek to teach her about grounder culture. “It wasn’t to simply teach her of our ways…” His breathing hitched when Octavia said his name quietly. “She attempted the ascension test.” He stopped and watched the faces before him contort.

 

Gulping, Clarke didn’t know what this meant. She didn’t know why Lincoln lied, why he’d keep this a secret and what the test even really was. Looking at Bellamy who had an intrigued look on his face, she wanted to slap the man for being so calm. “What happened, Lincoln?” she gritted out, her heart palpitating and the hair on her neck standing.

 

Lincoln could see Octavia lean back in her seat, astonished and shaking her head. He licked his dry lips and looked right at Clarke. “She ascended, Clarke.” He replied, leaning toward her at the table. “If the Commander is to die, her spirit could go to Kelara.”

 

Going wide eyed, her body bursting from the information, hands trembling and sweat forming, Clarke could only breathe out a, “No,” a tear falling from her eye. She looked to Ryder who was in complete shock of the situation and then back to Lincoln who had a solemn look upon his face. “How could you do this Lincoln? And not tell me?”

 

A lump in his throat, Lincoln grimaced and tried to control his emotions. “I did not want to worry you,” he explained, keeping a straight face. “She is half grounder Clarke, born of the Commander --”

 

“I don’t care!” Clarke spat, standing up, her chair flailing backward, everyone looking aghast at her.

 

Seeing the room about to turn into a war zone, Ryder also stood and caught the blonde’s eye. “Klok!” he called and all eyes were on him. “Lincoln is not at fault here,” he stated, struggling to find his English words. “A child must take the test at their own will. It cannot be forced and if it is the child fails.” He looked at the group before him, mostly intrigued but Clarke in opposition. “Kelara would have only ascended if she wanted to, not because Lincoln compelled her to. Klok, think of what this could do for the Sky People… Beja… It is our way.”

 

Watching as the blonde, sat down in utter silence, Bellamy cleared his throat. “Kelara is smart, she’s good with her Staff but Lincoln has yet to teach her more,” he notified, thinking of his daughters skills. “She’s not a ruthless warrior like some of the grounders are.”

 

Ryder raised an eyebrow and nodded. “And that is exactly why she could be a great leader.” He knowingly stated, watching as Bellamy agreed and Lincoln relaxed. “Kelara is too smart for her own good, knowing when to concede but knowing how to outsmart any one of us.”

 

Bellamy smiled, thinking of the time his daughter tricked him and Clarke into a romantic setting. She asked one evening to meet by the lake to go swimming together and also Clarke. What resulted was the two parents being alone, under the full moon, wondering where Kelara was and figuring out they had been fooled. She always wondered why her parents weren’t romantic and Bellamy struggled to keep it from her. “She is smart… and sneaky,” Bellamy said mostly to himself.

 

Lincoln thought of Kelara simply admitting they had snuck out to observe the grounders earlier. She did not lie, she did not try to talk her way out of the obvious. She was straight to the point and unafraid of the consequences of her actions. This is what Lincoln loved most about the girl, unafraid and unwavering.

 

“We kept this from everyone for so long,” Clarke croaked out, the stress paining her. “I don’t want her to be a part of a world where people are always going to be trying to kill her.” She thought of when the Mountain Men were going to assassinate her and the ruthless ways of the grounders.

 

“So, what do we do?” Raven piped in, smacking Bellamy on the back and smiling at an irate Clarke.

 

Taking a seat once more and scratching his beard, Ryder shrugged. “We tell the Commander,” he simply stated, everyone sighing and Clarke rubbing her temples. “She is in Arling for the time being.”  A long night of discussion was about to ensue but it was imperative.

 


	2. Birthday Plans

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm already elated with the amount of feedback just with the first chapter. I always appreciate the lovely comments and the time you all take to give kudos. After the prologues I really contemplated keeping my writing to myself but I'm glad I didn't.

Dunking the mop into a bucket, Kelara sighed. Work duty. She looked at Leryk who was completely ignoring her and smiled. They were going to be at this all morning until the eating quarters were shining as if brand new. Moving the stick to and fro, repeating the same motions, Kelara’s muscles flexed and caught the eye of Voltani.

 

“Gosh,” the auburn haired girl gawked at her friend. “What have you been doing with my dad?” she asked, pointing to Kelara’s arms.

 

Thinking of her staff and her abilities with it, Kelara smiled. “Nothing appropriate for you to know,” she joked, watching as the girl scrunched her face in disgust.

 

“That’s my dad,” Voltani reminded, wiping a table. “You’re gross.”

 

Kelara laughed, a contagious laugh and beamed at her friend. “My skills with the staff are impeccable but I still need to practice with the bow and sword,” she explained, flexing her lithe arms and winking.

 

Deciding to pipe in her two cents, Leryk turned around and rolled her eyes. “You’re the only one interested in that crap,” she scolded, wringing out the sponge she was holding. The girl looked so similar to her mother Raven but Kelara often preferred the older mechanic over her daughter. “Why don’t you learn something useful, like me?”

 

Shaking her head and working with her mop again, Kelara scoffed. “While you’re busy getting your ‘stoichiometry’ on, I’m busy hunting with Lincoln to get food for your big ass and bandaging you when you scrape your knee.”

 

Leryk narrowed her eyes and went silent. Her ass was not big, it was full and perky, she thought, angered at her friend. “Whatever,” she brushed off.

 

The last thing Voltani ever wanted to do was get in between a squabble of her friends. They were constantly like this, poking fun at each other, taking jabs and spitting on each others professions. Kelara was a healer and a  warrior. Leryk was a skilled young mechanic who managed to excel with engineering as well. Voltani was more of a scholar, always looking through her father’s salvaged books but having advanced skills as an archer.

 

Voltani would listen to the stories of her parents without their knowledge. She also knew there was something all of their parents were hiding but kept it to herself as to not alarm her friends. Sometimes she would overhear odd but wondrous things and would try to put the pieces together. Certain things stood out to her such as Kelara being away for a week when she was twelve and then also why the commander avoided the Ark. In the pit of her stomach she felt there was something missing in the triangle that was Lexa, Clarke and Kelara but couldn’t put it together.

 

“What’s bothering you, Volt?” Kelara gently asked, noticing the girl was zoning out.

 

Taking a breath and continuing to wipe the table, Voltani shook her head. “Oh it’s nothing, Kel,” she stated not wanting to meet curious blue eyes.

 

Unable to stay quiet for too long, Leryk turned around once more. “What kind of trouble should we get into for your birthday?” Leryk posed to her friends, raising an eyebrow.

 

Kelara groaned and threw a cloth at the girl. “You always suggest these things,” she began to scold. “And then get so upset when we’re caught!”

 

Giving a sheepish smile to her friends, Leryk shrugged, wiping a chair down. “It’s your birthday! We should sneak into Arling,” the young girl proposed, watching as Voltani frowned at the idea.

 

“That is ill advised,” Voltani almost snapped, thinking of the danger that could be brought upon them.

 

Leryk waved her hand in the air and sneered. “I overheard Ryder saying the Commander is in town…” She watched as her two friends went wide eyed, glittering with curiosity. “Don’t you want to go see her? I’ve heard she’s so attractive and has a harem of women who please --”

 

“Okay, okay,” Kelara silenced the girl. “We get it.” She was fascinated with the idea of the commander. The stories told her of how Lexa left the Sky People for dead at the great battle of Mount Weather. Her mother barely talked about it but according to everyone it was her that saved all of them along with her father Bellamy and their friends.

 

“I’m interested,” Voltani admitted but having a different agenda. “The Commander rarely visits Tri Kru.” She paused for a moment, remembering some things she overheard her parents talking about. “Tri Kru grounders would never hurt us. I think it’s the Commander’s orders. As long as we don’t go venturing to other clans, we’re good.”

 

“Then it’s settled,” Leryk proclaimed, dropping her sponge and beaming at her friends. “We’ll sneak out… at night, in two days.”

 

**********

 

Sitting at a wooden table for lunch outside under the sun at Camp Jaha, Bellamy, Octavia and Lincoln were chatting. It had been a long night for them but almost everything was resolved at this point. The only significant issue they had to worry about now was how Kelara was going to react to everything and also the commander.

 

“What have the Three Stooges been up to?” Octavia asked, looking at Lincoln.

 

Taking a bite out of a root vegetable, Lincoln shrugged. “Spying on grounder culture, as usual.” he replied, enjoying the taste of the edible.

 

“They think they’re the Three Musketeers,” Bellamy laughed, placing a few nuts into his mouth and chewing.

 

Octavia ran a hand through her lustrous hair and took in a breath of fresh air. “I don’t blame them,” she added thinking of how she used to be when young.. “It’s boring at camp and there’s a whole world out there waiting to be explored.”

 

“Well,” Bellamy started, smiling at his sister. “I’m not about to get into a debate with Abby and Kane about what the kids are and aren’t allowed to do. Let them sneak out, they should have fun. The grounders won’t hurt them.”

 

Lincoln nodded and took another bite. “Agreed,” he echoed and then thought of the situation. “When word gets out about Kelara, however. She should not be alone in the forest.”

 

Furrowing her eyebrows, Octavia took a sip of water and savored the refreshing feeling. “Why, Lincoln?” she inquired, unsure of who would want to harm her.

 

Feeling his chest knot up slightly, Lincoln cleared his throat. “They are only whispers,” he began to say. “But I have heard some clans are displeased with the Commander.”

 

Not understanding, Bellamy swallowed and rested his arms on the table. “Why?” he asked, unsure of the reason.

 

Thinking of past events, Lincoln raised and lowered his eyebrows quickly, finishing up his vegetable. “She’s always in Polis,” he addressed, wiping his hands. “Some of her people feel abandoned. Some progressive grounders also disagree with what she did at the Mountain.”

 

Octavia sighed rested her head on a hand. “But there’s no war, she’s not needed,” she noted, finding it odd.

 

“Exactly,” Lincoln piped up. “There is no common goal for everyone. There are a few who want to usurp her.”

 

“You can’t do that,” Bellamy interjected, thinking of reincarnation and Lexa’s spirit. Maybe it was just a belief but it was ingrained in grounder culture.

 

Taking a deep breath, Lincoln shook his head. “Think about it,” he continued. “To my knowledge, Kelara has been the only child to ascend since Lexa. If Lexa dies, and Kelara is killed by a rebel, what will happen?”

 

Octavia’s eyes darted around Lincoln’s face and she knew. “Someone will have to fill in, until another child ascends,” she surmised, now worried for her niece.

 

Nodding, Lincoln rubbed his temples, not one to show grief but concerned for his family. “We kept her safe for this long,” he began to say. “We’ve argued about the morality of it, how wrong it was to keep from Lexa and how Kelara would feel when finding out.”

 

Leaning back in his seat, thinking of his daughter, Bellamy tried to keep calm. “So, the Commander needs a reason to stay in Tri Kru territory,” he remarked, fingering his beard. “Let’s give her one.”

 

Lincoln rose his chin and gazed at the man sitting across from him. “What do you suggest?” he asked, curious of this idea.

 

“Clarke,” Bellamy declared, standing up and gazing down at his friends.”She’s the one who wanted to keep this from Lexa in the first place. Now she can answer for it.” With a huff, he went off in search of the blonde.

 

**********

 

The day turned out to be an uneventful one for Lexa as she left the village hut where her people were still bantering about unnecessary things. She was not interested in spending more time here than she needed to be but it seemed she would have no choice. The restlessness was apparent within the hut. Not everyone was pleased with her leadership, constantly in Polis and ignoring the Twelve Clans.

 

It was not an easy task and the burden of keeping the alliance together was becoming tricky after two decades. She needed to relax and the best way she could think of doing so was to claim someone. Her harem was back in Polis so a girl from the village would have to suffice. Looking around, she licked her lips upon the sight of a young woman who was fetching some water. This would be easy, she thought.

 

Walking over to the girl who instantly swooned and dropped her canteen, Lexa quirked her eyebrows and reached for her hand. She didn’t want formalities, didn’t want a name and pulled the girl into the dense forest for privacy. Once they were far enough away, Lexa spun around and let her armor fall to the soft earth beneath.

 

The girl whimpered as she was pulled into a voracious kiss, her body trembling, never expecting something like this in her entire life. There was no way she could repel the commander, no one ever did. It was an incredible feeling to be held by someone so strong and powerful even if would only last for a few moments.

 

Spinning the girl around, Lexa pulled her down to the ground. She wrapped her arms around the girl’s waist and kissed the back of her neck, pulling down her clothing, licking slowly along a reactive spine. Kissing her way back up, Lexa felt herself becoming aroused, her chest against the girl’s back, her groin pressing into a firm rear.

 

Lexa grabbed at the girl’s hand and placed it at the top of her pants. The girl understood and she pushed the material downward to expose herself. A skillful hand began to work on her length, causing the commander to moan. What a relief this feeling was, after days of agonizing travel and meetings. The commander reached around and grabbed at the girl’s breasts, kneading them and ready for more.

 

“Bend over,” Lexa huskily ordered, discarding all the clothing, letting it fall to the lush grass surrounding them. She felt unstoppable as the girl kept herself up on her hands and knees, spreading her legs, a sheen of sweat sparking on her back as the sun peeked through the trees to roam across their skin.

 

In one swift move, Lexa entered the girl from behind, throwing her head back and taking in a deep breath from the pleasure. Starting off slowly, the commander revelled in the feel of the warmth around her, squeezing her and tempting her to finish. She gritted her teeth and took hold of the girl’s hips, finding a good rhythm as she continuously perspired under the hot sun.

 

Moaning loudly, the girl could barely hold herself up any longer. She had never been taken quite like this and the vigourous thrusts were driving her wild. Clutching the grass beneath her fingers, she bit her bottom lip and let herself go, squeezing the commander tightly and falling forward in pleasure.

 

Grunting at the sight, Lexa continued to pick up her pace, the girl writhing in pleasure beneath her, moans echoing in the trees above. The commander felt herself getting hotter and hotter, her length unable to handle the pleasure overtaking her body. Her abdomen contorting, muscles flexing, Lexa quickly pulled herself out and released. She licked her lips and sighed in relief, her body falling over in satisfaction.

 

The pleasure soon washed away as she lay on the plush tufts of grass. She did not want to look at the girl she had just taken or acknowledge her presence. Looking up through the trees as the sparkles of sunlight shone through, Lexa sighed and closed her eyes. In an instant, matted blonde hair, sweaty pale skin and pink lips flashed through her mind. The commander could no longer avoid thoughts of Clarke when being intimate with anyone.

 

Even the most skilled of lovers in Polis, her harem, her maidens could not compare to what she felt that night with the Sky Girl. Taking in a deep breath, she wanted to pretend for just one moment it was Clarke who was laying next to her on the ground in pleasure and not a nameless person she would forget. A sharp breeze brushed by her exposed body and her eyes shot open. This place reminded her too much of Clarke. It was overbearing and haunting and the commander truly felt the only way to escape the feelings was to stay far away in Polis.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah poor Lexa can't even enjoy her sexy time without thinking of Clarke. It seems like Bellamy needs to have a serious discussion with Clarke and the three girls are up to no good again. Uh oh.


	3. May We Meet Again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love the feeback I'm getting, it's just awesome and much appreciated.

“What are you talking about Bellamy?” Clarke questioned, busy working in the medical bay. She had just finished patching someone’s knee up and had to clean the area.

 

Following his companion around the large room, Bellamy wished she would stop for just a moment. “Listen, Clarke,” he pressed, reaching out gently to touch her arm. “The Commander needs a good reason to stay in the area. You’re that reason!”

 

“No,” Clarke countered, pulling her arm away and glaring at her friend. “I can’t just go and be friendly with her after all this time.”

 

Getting annoyed by the blonde’s stubborn demeanor, Bellamy thought of their daughter and what would happen if she had no grounder protection. “The danger Kelara will be put in is too much of a risk,” Bellamy pleaded his eyes glinting with desperation. “There are things happening with the clans that we didn’t expect!”

 

He was right, Kelara came first but Clarke couldn’t fathom starting a relationship with the commander again. The last time, it ended in such tragedy and even after years, it still stung. Placing her hand to her lip, she felt a small mark that was left behind from that first kiss they shared. She had to stop, there were too many intimate memories between the two leaders that only led to sorrow.

 

“We don’t even know if Kelara would want to have a relationship with Lexa,” Clarke spat, pushing her thoughts away and focusing on Bellamy. “If she does, then… I’ll consider it.”

 

Bellamy sighed and crossed his arms over his chest. “Clarke,” he softly said. “If I found out I was next in line to be the Commander of the Twelve Clans, I’d wanna’ get to know the Commander as of now.” He creased his eyebrows and locked his gaze on the small blonde. “And I highly doubt, Lexa will leave to Polis without our girl. We kept her from that life for this long. We can’t do it anymore!”

 

Gritting her teeth, Clarke held back the emotion building up inside of her. She thought she would be prepared for all of this. There were eighteen years to prepare but the fact that her daughter passed the ascension test was not something she was expecting. “I can’t lose her,” Clarke lamented, leaning into the warmth of her companion as he opened his arms to her.

 

Stomach in knots, Bellamy held Clarke closely trying to calm her. This is what needed to be done. This was the world they lived in. Survival at all costs. “We won’t lose her,” he assured, resting his chin atop Clarke’s head. “But you need to tell Lexa everything. She can’t leave for Polis. It’s time to let everyone know.” He thought about his friends and the Arkers for a moment and sighed. “It’s already been clear to everyone that we both need to move on. I think even Kelara knows that. She even gets annoyed with us for keeping ourselves cooped up here.”

 

Looking up, Clarke nodded and wiped at her eyes. She wanted to laugh thinking about the facade they had let on to everyone before Kelara was born. “You've sacrificed so much for me,” she choked out, thinking about an event years ago when Bellamy was seen, kissing an unknown woman to the Arkers in the woods. Clarke explained she and Bellamy had no serious romantic connection and left it at that. Bellamy didn't think it was anyone's business in the first place. 

 

"No, Clarke," he sternly stated, taking a moment to look into sullen blue eyes. "Not for you. For Kelara." He saw the girl give a weak smile and nod. 

 

Feeling strong arms around her and the warmth of her friend’s chest, Clarke let herself enjoy the embrace for a moment and pulled away. Looking around the medical bay and then back at Bellamy she pursed her lips and raised an eyebrow. “How’s Echo doing?” she asked, watching her friend slightly blush.

 

Scratching his beard, Bellamy sighed and then grinned. “She’s fine,” he replied as if it was some big secret. “I don’t think she’ll be back in time for the fiasco that’s about to unravel though.”

 

“What does she think of all this?” the blonde asked, curious about the grounder.

 

Bellamy looked down and then back up to sparkling eyes. “She’s never been happy about it but I was honest with her from the start,” he admitted. “She made the decision to be with me and she understands.”

 

Taking in a deep breath, Clarke thought about the grounder woman who Bellamy said helped him in the Mountain. They had been seeing each other, romantically for years. “Where is she right now?” Clarke asked, looking up.

 

Smiling while thinking of his partner, Bellamy gazed down into curious blue eyes. “A village called Stafford, south of here,” he explained thinking of his last conversation with Echo. “She has family there. One of her sisters recently had a child so she’s helping out.”

 

“That’s so nice!” Clarke piped up, watching brown eyes glint. “I’ll have to congratulate her when I see her next.” Seeing Bellamy’s face brighten made the blonde feel warm inside. She was happy he found someone to be with throughout the years. Sucking in her bottom lip she became pensive and ran a hand through her hair. “Hey Bell?” she asked, watching his eyes focus.

 

“Yeah?” he asked in his deep masculine voice.

 

“Maybe when this is all over,” Clarke began to say, having a serious thought. “You and Echo could have a family of your own.”

 

An instant beam across his face, Bellamy nodded. “You and all our friends,  the kids… they are my own family, Clarke,” he stated with conviction. “I’m sure Echo would love to have a child though.”

 

“Well then,” Clarke winked and punched Bellamy on the arm. “Get to work.” She saw the man blush and put on a sheepish grin. At least when everything was out, he’d finally be able to fully move on.

 

**********

 

Lincoln and Ryder galloped along the river toward Arling. Gazing across the body of water, Ryder reminisced about all the wonderful memories he had here with his three former companions. The day he had caught fish for Raven, Octavia and Clarke. The day he sat with the blonde as she confessed about biting the commander’s lip. The days he would ride with Clarke silently between Camp Jaha and Ton DC. They filled his heart up with joy.

 

The sun was setting, birds chirping, the wind caressing their skin. It was a beautiful evening for venturing into the forest. The river sparkled like a sheet of a thousand coloured diamonds and the warmth of the air was comforting. A few puffy clouds in the sky travelled slowly across the hues of the setting sun going nowhere in particular.

 

“I worry for Kelara,” Lincoln finally broke the silence, slowing his horse to a trot as Ryder mirrored his actions.

 

Ryder understood completely and turned to his comrade. “You did the right thing,” the hearty man replied, patting his horse.

 

“I’m hoping another child ascends in the near future, but that has never happened before,” Lincoln recalled, thinking of grounder history. “So I hope Lexa lives a long life.”

 

Ryder let out a chuckle which was an anomaly. It made Lincoln smile and they continued to chat making their way to Arling. After some time, they could see guards pacing the area and slowed their horses to a walk. Making their way through the wide pathway, the two men finally made it to the village that was busy and bustling with many people. Because the commander was visiting, the amount of people in and nearby the village had increased. It was a spectacle for them.

 

Getting off their horses and tying them up, the two men greeted some villagers who were friendly and welcoming. The villagers of Arling were never hostile and always treated Lincoln and Ryder with respect. These grounders understood that if it wasn’t for the Sky People, Mount Weather would have never been defeated. Most of Tri Kru had simply grown used to knowing the Arkers were out there and never bothered them.

 

Walking towards the commander’s hut, the men noticed approximately five guards around the door, standing tall and proud. Their information was urgent and could not wait, so Ryder sized up the five men who were barely up to his shoulders. “We must speak with the Commander,” he proclaimed, not budging as the men stepped toward him.

 

Lincoln raised his eyebrows at the footmen and put on a stern face. Even after so many years, warriors were always trying to outdo one another in some form or fashion. If these guards only knew what was to come, they’d be on their knees in front of Ryder.

 

“Heda is busy,” a guard said, fingering his sword.

 

Sighing, Ryder pushed the men aside and waltzed into the hut without a care. He heard the men quarrelling behind him, but even they did not enter the commander’s quarters after him. Lincoln entered soon after and smiled at the sight before him. Ryder was uninterested as he had seen Lexa like this so many times.

 

Sitting in the middle of the room upon a chair, Lexa was being catered to by three stunning maidens. She saw the two men enter and did not even bother to acknowledge their presence. The desire to leave Arling was only greater now as the last thing she wanted to deal with was the Sky People. Waving her hand into the air, the maidens ceased their actions and left the hut. Standing, the commander was only in a bra and shorts, her body as lithe and muscular from her younger days.

 

“I’ll need to get rid of those guards,” Lexa drawled, walking over to her table and collecting clean clothing. “You two came in with ease.”

 

Ryder bowed and followed the commander with his eyes. “We have news,” he began to say, noticing how nonchalant Lexa was behaving. “It will be of utmost interest to you.”

 

Rolling her eyes, Lexa pulled on a dark blue shirt and black pants. “Sky People are never of utmost interest to me,” she announced, knowing fully well that was a lie.

 

“Commander,” Lincoln addressed, standing tall. “It’s imperative you listen, I implore you.”

 

Turning to face the two men, slightly irritated, Lexa nodded. “Tell me,” she demanded, raising her chin.

 

Taking a deep breath, Ryder searched for Lexa’s eyes and began. “It is Clarke,” he could see the commander instantly react to just her name. It was just like eighteen years ago, nothing had changed. “She would like to speak to you in two days time. The evening is preferable.”

 

Not knowing what to think, her mind reeling and shattering at the same time, Lexa narrowed her eyes at the men thinking it was trickery. “Is she planning to assassinate me?” the commander drawled, thinking that would be a perfect explanation.

 

Both men were taken aback and looked at each other. Ryder cleared his throat and furrowed his eyebrows. “No, Heda,” he assured, fingering his beard searching for English words. “She wants to… converse.”

 

“Converse about what?” Lexa questioned, walking about her room, fixing things here and there.

 

“Nothing we can tell you,” Lincoln stated, folding his hands in front of him. “But Clarke will. She will be escorted here in two days.”

 

Walking up closely to the two men and peering into their eyes, Lexa sighed and nodded. “Fine,” she agreed, not knowing what to expect. “I will extend my stay in Arling, for Clarke of the Sky People.” Lexa dismissed the two men who swiftly walked out of the hut only to be met by the useless quarrelling guards outside.

 

Why would Clarke want to speak after so long? Was there something wrong? Maybe it was about territory or resources. Lexa could not find the answer in her mind and began to sweat, remembering all the events that occurred with Clarke so long ago. Her mind went to the child and she pondered. She thought about it so many times and each time her stomach would churn. How could Clarke do that? Go off with Bellamy after defeating the Mountain. Lexa knew she cared deeply for the man but could not fathom the intimate aspect. This meeting would not be an easy one but it seemed as though it was inevitable.

 

**********

 

“So, it’s done?” Clarke asked her friends who sat around the large table in her quarters.

 

Lincoln nodded, taking a sip of tea and looking at his friends. “Lexa has agreed to a meeting in two days time before the sun sets,” he explained, watching as Raven smiled as well as Octavia.

 

“It’s about time!” Raven cheered, chomping on her favourite root vegetable that Ryder always brought for her.

 

Octavia turned to Clarke who was rubbing her temples. “Are you ready, Clarke?” she asked gently.

 

Clarke took a deep breath and went to sit next to Bellamy. “I don’t think I ever will be but it’s for the safety of Kelara,” she grumbled, struggling to contain the recent flush of thoughts she had of Lexa.

 

“Ooohoohooo,” Raven jeered over at her blonde companion. “Listen, we all know there’s a lot of sexual tension there. Nothing to be ashamed of. So what if she left us all to die at the mountain.”

 

“Raven!” Clarke and Octavia scolded at the same time watching the mechanic give a sheepish smile and simply chew on the vegetable. The men wanted no part of this squabble and stayed quiet.

 

“I’m still waiting for my own bodyguard,” Raven winked at Ryder who immediately went red. “Maybe if I had one, my leg wouldn't have got drilled into.”

 

Kyle went wide eyed and gawked at his wife. “Am I not good enou---?”

 

Raven smashed her hand into Kyle’s mouth and shook her head. “Shh, it’s okay…” she cooed making him go red as well. “You’re an engineer, there’s your answer.”

 

Rolling her eyes at the mechanic Clarke sighed. “Raven, you’re insufferable.”

 

Clearing his throat to garner some attention, Bellamy surveyed his friends and then looked at Clarke. “The main agenda is to keep Lexa here and also give Kelara some time to think about what she wants to do,” he began to explain. “We all know she’s wanted to leave the Ark since she was a child. An invitation and protection from the Commander is that opportunity.”

 

Gnashing her teeth together, thinking of her daughter being swept away in an instant, Clarke kept her gaze on Bellamy. “So you just want to hand her over?” the blonde argued, narrowing her eyes. “She’s not an object.”

 

Keeping control of his emotions, Bellamy took a deep breath. “We both know Kelara’s life is meant to be more than just here at the Ark,” he tried to reason, seeing Octavia nod as well as Raven.

 

“Klok,” Ryder interjected, looking to Bellamy for permission and the man accepted. “She has ascended, her life was forever changed six years ago. This time we have had with her has been a gift.”

 

Lincoln agreed and folded his hands on the table. “He’s right, Clarke,” he slowly stated. “If anyone had found out. If I had told anyone. She’d have to go.”

 

“You took the injection, Clarke,” Raven noted, her forehead creasing. “It’s like it was meant to happen. Ninety nine point five percent…”

 

“Okay!” Clarke burst out, defeated. “I don’t even know how to start the conversation with Lexa.” The thought of ‘may we meet again’ was ringing through her mind like a bad dream. “How to be… civil?”

 

“It was years ago,” Bellamy shrugged, thinking from the commander’s perspective. “She made the right decision for her people. She sacrificed the most.”

 

Clenching her jaw, Clarke shot dagger eyes at her companion and everyone else felt the tension in the room rise. “Sacrificed what?” the blonde spat, not thinking clearly, her mind engulfed with anguish. “She left me alone, Bellamy.”

 

Leaning toward the blonde, Bellamy closed his eyes for a moment to collect himself. “She sacrificed the alliance, our people, her people.... a life she could have had with Kelara and,” he paused for a moment, his eyes shining, “you, Clarke, she sacrificed any future she could have had with you.”

 

Beginning to tremble, the emotions she had suppressed for so long began to unfold within her eyes and she knew Bellamy could tell. She had to get some fresh air and be alone for a while. “I’ll be ready in two days like agreed,” she quietly said, standing up and walking to the door, not looking at anyone.

 

Seeing the blonde exit, everyone looked at each other, not knowing how to help or what to say. It was a difficult situation for all of them and it would change everything. They had discussed the ordeal so many times but it was never enough. They’d do anything for Clarke, for Kelara and their people but dealing with the commander was something only Clarke could do.

 

“Welp,” Raven sneered, looking across the table. “Good job, Bell.”

 

This resulted in Octavia smacking her in the back and the two women being abandoned by all the men in the room due to their squabbling.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lexa and Clarke can't avoid each other any longer! I'm working on chapter 20 right now and I think I'll have to do yet another instalment to this series because I keep getting all sorts of ideas before I fall asleep, when I'm in the shower, when I'm rewatching episodes. It's just nuts, I don't know where it will end!
> 
> Maybe I'll just write some chapter where Jahasus has been working on the nuclear missile for the last two decades and bombs everyone to death ending the story. Wouldn't that be awesome? Imagine the hate I'd get for that. Haha I'm joking!


	4. Mental Preparation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You are all very insightful and I am really happy you're enjoying not just Clarke and Lexa but the new things I have going on in the story as well. I was so worried about that and although it may not appeal to everyone, I'm glad it does to some. 
> 
> Oh and Happy Birthday Ab!

Kelara rose abruptly to the morning sun and leaped out of bed in excitement. Lincoln had promised to train her in the art of archery today because her skills were still of a novice. Clothing herself with light, breathable wear, she got herself ready for the day ahead. It would be a great way to spend her time before her eighteenth birthday. Uncle Lincoln was her favourite person.

 

Hearing her parents snoring from their rooms, Kelara rolled her eyes, taking a chomp out of some berries and nuts within the small kitchen. Many of the rooms within the Ark had been redesigned and redone by Raven and her team to include a more welcoming and homey feel. Years ago, the rooms were cold and barren, like jail cells.

 

Kelara didn’t even know why her parents bothered to live in the same quarters together. Ever since the night she set them up on a surprise romantic date years ago she knew they would never be together in the future. She had been spying from the trees above, waiting for something to happen, anything. But all the pair did was talk about how they were set up by their daughter. At least she tried.

She hated that her dad wouldn't go off to be with his grounder lover everyone obviously knew about and that her mom didn't give anyone a chance at the Ark. She assumed they must have had a few trysts together when they were young which resulted in her birth and that her dad took on the responsibility of raising her like the good man he was. Heck, she even found out Aunt Raven and some other women had some fun with the man. Shaking away the grotesque thought she continued to ponder. She simply wanted her parents to be happy and move on.   

 

Grabbing her staff, Kelara raced out the door, walking quickly through the Ark and then running out into the camp. Few people were awake yet but there was Lincoln waiting with a smile on his face upon the sight of his niece. She ran toward the strong and masculine man and noticed he had on war paint today.

 

Excited, Lincoln greeted his niece with a beaming smile which she returned. He had two bows in hand and offered one to Kelara. She quickly took it and inspected the hand crafted wood. It was beautiful and sturdy. “Are you ready?” he asked, walking toward the exit of Camp Jaha.

 

Body filling with excitement, mind racing, Kelara frantically shook her head as she ran after her uncle. “You bet I am!” she exclaimed, putting her staff behind her back and handling the bow instead.

 

“But first…” Lincoln calmed the girl. “We meditate.”

 

“Ugh,” Kelara scoffed not wanting to do such a boring thing. “Fine.”

 

**********

 

“So, tomorrow, Kelara gets to go off into the world and we’re going to be stuck here,” Leryk whined while working on a transistor. She was the youngest mechanical engineer on the Ark since she had the two best teachers in existence.

 

“Please don’t touch me,” Voltani grimaced, noticing her friend’s greasy, dirty fingers as she sat herself up on a work table. “Kelara isn’t just going to run off at midnight.”

 

“She wants to,” Leryk assured, wiping her hands on a cloth. “She will. She’s an adult at Camp now.”

 

Sighing exasperatedly at the petulance of her younger friend, Voltani fingered some work tools near her and rocked her legs back and forth beneath her. “She wouldn’t leave us behind,” she pensively said, hoping that was true.

 

Spinning around and sucking her cheek in, Leryk raised an eyebrow. “Kelara doesn’t look anything like Aunt Clarke or Uncle Bellamy,” she blurted, seeing her friend put on a confused face. “Have you not noticed that?”

 

“Who cares,” Voltani groaned, rubbing her temples at the stupidity of her seemingly skillful friend. “She probably looks like her grandpa Jake Griffin or something. She’s named from him after all.”

 

“Listen,” Leryk continued in a low voice, looking around to see if anyone was near. “I asked my mom how we all got our names ages ago…”

 

“Yeah so?” Voltani questioned not seeing where this was going. “We know it’s from the combined letters of our parents. Big deal.”

 

“So!?” Leryk chided, walking to stand in front of the auburn haired girl. “Where’s the B huh? Where’s the Y or the M?”

 

“Oh please!” Voltani couldn’t take it anymore. She herself knew there was something they didn’t know but Leryk was idiotic when it came to this sort of mystery.  “K-E-L-A-R-A, those are all letters in Aunt Clarke’s and Uncle Bellamy’s name!”

 

“I think, your dad is Kelara’s real dad!” Leryk squealed, watching as Voltani rolled her eyes.

 

“Do you see this Ryk?” Voltani pointed to her eyes. “My eyes have rolled so far into my head, that I can see my fucking brain.”

 

“Whatever, Volt,” Leryk brushed off, spinning around and continuing to work on the transistor.

 

**********

 

Bellamy looked to his blonde companion, busy as usual at the medical bay. He had asked her to meet him outside to go for a walk. They had much to discuss and wanted to do so in private without the counsel of their close friends. Sometimes the pair were able to simply hash things out with ease without the eyes of their peers on them.

 

Knowing Kelara was out in the forest somewhere with Lincoln made Bellamy smile. His daughter was intelligent, strong and beautiful. Everything she needed to be to survive in this world. However, her abilities as a leader had never really been tested and her heart was filled with compassion. Being a grounder seemed to require a cold heart and thinking only with your head.

 

It was evident, years ago, that the grounders put their people first when Lexa retreated from the mountain. It put Bellamy and Clarke in the most difficult situation they could ever face. He remembered pulling the handle back in the control room with Clarke. Biting his bottom lip, feeling the scruff of his beard, the man sighed. It was the biggest burden he ever took on. Something no one except he and Clarke would ever understand.

 

Walking slowly, he halted to wait for Clarke at the entrance to Camp Jaha. Running a hand through his dark hair, he enjoyed the feel of the balmy breeze on his skin, the summer weather giving his body ample energy. His body was ageing but his mind was strong and his physical abilities were still adequate.

 

“Let’s go, mop head,” a voice said from behind, as footsteps crept up. The man smiled and let out a chuckle.

 

Beginning to walk away from camp, into the mystery of the forest, Bellamy smiled at Clarke and inhaled the fresh air surrounding him. It was the sweetest ambrosia of blooming flowers, cedar and musk. “I know it still hurts,” he began to say in a delicate voice.

 

“It does,” Clarke replied, looking ahead, knowing exactly what her friend was talking about. “What I did Bellamy…”

 

“You did it for our people,” he reminded, locking his eyes on a turned face. “You saved us.”

 

“There were children…” her voice quivered. “Elders.”

 

“There were also children and elders in Ton DC, when Cage launched the missile,” Bellamy addressed wanting to point out that the president was the true villain.

 

Staying quiet for a few moments, Clarke let out a huff of breath, feeling the earth beneath her feet and the crunches of leaves and branches as they walked. It was relaxing and calm. “I wasn’t the good guy,” she echoed, thinking of her decision. “It’s my burden alone, Bell.”

 

“It doesn’t have to be,” the man gently replied, wishing Clarke would just look at him. “I’m here for you, always.”

 

Finally, the blonde turned to her comrade with a tear running down her face. “I don’t want that life for her Bellamy,” she lamented, thinking of Kelara. “This wasn’t supposed to happen. None of this was supposed to happen.”

 

Struggling to keep his composure, Bellamy nodded. “Things are different now, Clarke,” he assured, thinking of how there hadn’t been any war or fighting. “If anything, Kelara will be a great ambassador for our people. Lincoln and Ryder can only do so much. And we won’t live forever.”

 

“Maybe I should have just told her,” Clarke sighed wiping her eyes.

 

“We talked about that,” Bellamy reminded, hating to see Clarke in pain. “Remember how our people reacted to Finn when the grounders wanted him? What if the grounders wanted Kelara? How could we know?”

 

It was if all the wildlife in the forest had stopped their endeavours to observe the couple walking in the forest. The trees waited in anticipation for the blonde’s reaction and the grass beneath comforted the heavy footsteps of the man walking above. Eyes were always in the trees, high above or hidden nearby. They had to watch their words.

 

“I’m going to tell her everything tomorrow,” Clarke murmured looking into loving hazel eyes that were patient and true. “Our lives will be forever changed… again.”

 

Bellamy smiled and pulled Clarke into his arms. “Well let’s enjoy this last day, together!” he exclaimed, watching as his friend couldn’t help but let out a smile and laugh. This made him so happy.

 

**********

 

Sitting alone, in her hut, Lexa contemplated what would occur tomorrow evening. It had been so long, the memories so far yet seeming so fresh in her mind. There was not one day that passed where she did not think of Clarke and what happened. Nothing haunted her like this, not even Costia. Extending her stay in Arling was met by celebration and glee from her people. This made her slightly content but the memories from this place were overwhelming.

 

Clarke single handedly defeated the mountain, all on her own, even after the army retreated, even after her heart was crushed. The commander knew it was not her, it was always Clarke and it would always be Clarke. She was meant for so much more than what the Sky People could ever give. Maybe tomorrow, they could discuss it. Maybe, just maybe, she would accept another invitation to Polis.

 

Sighing to herself, looking up and sucking in her lips, Lexa remembered how all of this felt. She wanted to go back, go back and change everything but she couldn’t. Visions of Ton DC being hit by the missile, flashed in her mind. Visions of her warriors being slaughtered at the mountain played over in her mind. Clarke standing there as the world was brought down upon her shoulders in front of a closing door, distressed Lexa the most. That was the moment, the moment of the most ultimate betrayal she would ever carry out.

 

**********

 

“You did excellent today,” Lincoln complimented as the starry night enveloped the sky, taking a bite out of a special fruit he rarely shared with Kelara.

 

Beaming up at her uncle, Kelara ran a hand through silken blonde hair and wiped a hand over her sweaty forehead. “That was so fun!” she cheered, swinging her bow up to the moon and feeling proud.

 

“It was, wasn’t it,” Lincoln replied, muffled through his chewing mouth. He could see the commander within Kelara. A high forehead, luscious lips, tan skin and hypnotizing eyes. As angry as he was with Lexa about leaving the Sky People to be slaughtered, he was able to collect his thoughts over the years and took what Indra said to heart. She did it for her people as what Clarke did for hers. Neither was right nor wrong. Hopefully tomorrow, all parties would be able to make the right decision for once.

 

“Tomorrow, Voltani, Leryk and I are going to go search for the Commander,” Kelara blurted out, grimacing when seeing her uncle spit out his food in shock. “What? I’m just being honest.”

 

This was not good, how would he deter the girls from doing this without having a good reason. “The Commander has no time for foolishness,” he stated in a steel voice as to hopefully scare the girl.

 

“Well obviously,” Kelara replied, taking a chomp out of her fruit. “We’ll stay safe in the trees.”

 

Lincoln raised his eyebrows. It was not his place to tell Kelara anything but maybe since everything was going to happen anyway, allowing the girls to feel the commander out wouldn’t be such a bad idea. “And you’ll make sure not to be seen?” he questioned, pulling out another fruit from his satchel.

 

“Of course!” Kelara exclaimed, raising her hands in the air, offended her uncle would think they’d get caught.

 

“Fine,” Lincoln agreed, gazing up at the full moon above. Tonight would be the last night he’d get to be like this with his niece. It would never be the same. “Just be careful.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh I wonder what you will pick up from this chapter. Do you know what's next? Uh oh! Thank you again for leaving comments and kudos woo hoo I'm so happy!


	5. The Meeting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for being patient and taking the time to read the first few chapters where I've been building this new world. It may have been slow but I think this will make it worth it.

It was time. Clarke donned her travelling clothes, dark pants, a long sleeve shirt and her jacket. She looked up to Ryder with wary eyes as he fetched a horse to the entrance of Camp Jaha. Luckily it was a beautiful evening for travel as the sun began to set and the sky lost itself in the tinges of orange, purple and pink. It was warm and inviting as the forest called to her. She had not been to a grounder village in years, if only to pass by it or avoid it if going into the forest was necessary.

Leaping onto his horse with ease, Ryder was impressed that the blonde was able to remember what she had not done in a long time. He eyed her with a watchful look as she handled the horse easily, patting its mane and then turning to the brutish man to take the lead. He wanted to ride along the river in silence with his companion as he had done so long ago. The thought made him smile slightly which Clarke quickly noticed and returned.

The two began to trot in the direction of Arling, which was a similar route as Ton DC. The horses themselves seemed to know exactly where they were going and did not need to be reined much. It was a pleasurable venture and although Clarke was nervous and slightly distraught, she couldn’t deny that being beside Ryder on her horse was enjoyable.

In the corner of his eye, Ryder could see Clarke, her face revealing worry and insecurity. He could see the river approaching and his heart lifted. “Klok,” he began, breaking the silence which he rarely did. “It will be ‘okay’,” he assured, emphasizing the English word he only ever heard.

“I’m not worried about me, Ryder,” Clarke admitted, the river sparkling in her eyes beneath the pink tinge of the sky. “It’s Kelara.”

Thinking about the elders, the High Chief’s of Polis, the Commander and other leaders, Ryder clenched at the reins of his horse and pondered. “It may help to hinder any uprising of the rebels,” he informed, brushing his armor off. “The common enemy of the Mountain Men has been gone for years. Clans are restless.”

Turning to look at her companion, Clarke sighed. She hated politics, especially grounder politics. Remembering the way Quint had spoken to her in Ton DC made her grimace at the thought of someone speaking to Kelara in such a manner. “I just want her to be safe,” Clarke confessed. “I don’t care for grounder politics.” She continued to think about how the grounders would feel about being involved with the Sky People again. There were many people of Tri Kru they either killed or hurt and it was unknown if it could be let go.

“And what of Heda?” Ryder blurted out, knowing that there was more to it than just Kelara.

Furrowing her eyebrows at the brazenness of her comrade, Clarke licked her lips, feeling the mark left behind. “What about her?” she questioned nonchalantly.

“She will protect Kelara,” Ryder assured, turning and focusing his eyes on a clear blue. “I know this.”

Not wanting to say anything more, Clarke kept quiet the rest of the journey. The two trotted slowly along the river and made a turn toward Arling. The sun was nearly gone but the sky was beautiful and effervescent, the wind caressing their skin and the moon revealing itself opposite to the sun. It was a remarkable world they lived in.

Getting closer to Arling, many villagers were in shock and awe at the sight of Clarke. She was the girl who took down the Mountain. Some villagers didn’t know how to react, others bowed and addressed, ‘Clarke kom Skai Kru’. There were some younger villagers who looked up at her swooning, not ever seeing a human specimen quite like Clarke. Even the warriors who guarded the village were so awestruck that they simply moved aside without question.

Trying to keep her composure as serious as possible, Clarke was bemused at this reception. She looked down to people who showed no sign of hatred or animosity. They simply showed respect, admiration and surprise from seeing her. It was much different than her first encounters with the grounders.

Ryder made his way through the crowd forming to the commander’s hut which was not guarded this evening. He came to a halt and got of his horse, Clarke following with many people watching. It was a spectacle and everyone knew it. There were stories of the Commander and Clarke who joined forces to create the most formidable alliance in grounder history.  It was these stories that caused the villagers to revel at Clarke.

Looking down at the blonde who could not get herself to take a step forward, Ryder placed a gentle hand on her shoulder. “I will be right here, Klok,” he calmed, as she took a deep breath and made her way to the door. This was it. There was no going back. The Commander, awaited.

With a sudden rush of warm air, Clarke entered the hut and let her breath go. She looked around and her eyes fixated upon the commander, sitting in her throne, a stony face, legs crossed. The woman met her eyes and Clarke remembered to breathe again. Another step forward, standing tall and strong, the blonde examined the leader before her. It was as if nothing really changed.

“Clarke of the Sky People…” she paused for a moment and ran her eyes up and down the blonde. “Executioner of the Mountain, honours me with her presence after nearly two decades.”

That was a mouthful, Clarke thought, creasing her eyebrows and shooting a deathly glare at the commander. She gnashed her teeth together, feeling the tension in the room rise already. She did not know how to begin the conversation but she would not be leaving this hut for some time. “Commander Lexa…” she retorted, her blood beginning to heat up. “High Chief of Polis…  Who chose her head over her heart.” She felt the anger in her body continue to rise.

Lexa’s face was unmoving but her emotions were treacherous at this point. Folding her hands to rest in her lap, she rose her chin and continued to examine the now grown woman before her. Not much had changed physically except the obvious signs of age. “What is it, you wish to ‘converse’ about, Clarke?” she asked, almost annoyed.

“There are a few things,” Clarke replied, trying her best to keep calm.

Gazing down at the blonde, Lexa couldn’t help but feel immediate attraction. Her skin was sun kissed, hair silky and lips showing off the scar they shared. “I have no time for Sky People,” she informed, leaning back in her throne.

Clenching her jaw, Clarke felt her fists balling from frustration. “You’ll have to make time, Lexa,” she almost spat, her body trembling from the fury rising within her.

“I’m returning to Polis in day,” she stated waving her hand in the air, brushing Clarke off. She could see blue eyes narrow dangerously but did not waver.

Scoffing, Clarke made sure she was breathing. “You won’t be able to,” she notified, thinking about what she was going to say.

Finding the woman to be petulant, Lexa leaned forward and glared at Clarke with similar eyes. “What is it, Clarke?” she asked, eyes roaming the blonde’s body.

This was it. It was over. Clarke strided toward the commander’s pedestal and looked up. “I need you to stay in Arling,” she declared, looking into steel blue-green eyes that were so cold and forlorn. These eyes were new, different and yet to be discovered.

“Why?” Lexa drawled, scrutinizing the woman before her. She had to stop her heart from over taking her mind. It was very difficult.

Taking a deep breath, almost getting lost in those mesmerizing pools she secretly missed, Clarke closed her eyes for a brief moment and opened them again. This was not a dream. This was reality. “Because, Lexa,” she began to say, slowly and painfully. “You have a daughter… _our_ daughter.”

Eyes going wider than they ever had before, mind erupting into millions of pieces that would never be able to fit back together, Lexa’s mouth opened, nothing coming out or going in. She forgot how to breathe. Her heart stopped, her mind shut down, she gazed at the blonde before her, disbelieving yet knowing in the bottom of her stomach, that Clarke would not lie to her about something like this. There was fury, sadness, grief and worst of all regret running through Lexa’s body. Polis was out of the question for now.

 

**********

“A few more hours and I’m eighteen!” Kelara jeered, spinning her staff around with ease, showing off to her two friends.

Watching her friend as they walked through the woods, Leryk put her hands in her coat pockets and groaned. “We knowww.”

Voltani found a good tree to ascend upon and quickly got climbing with ease. “Let’s get going, it’s already dark,” she announced, climbing up and swinging onto a branch.

Putting her staff behind her back, Kelara smiled and leaped upward, seeing the stars above feeling the excitement of the night enter her body. “This is going to be awesome,” she cheered, thinking about the commander and what she’d be like.

“I can’t believe she’s never been to the Ark,” Leryk commented, swinging along some branches. “You’d think she would have since we live on the lands.”

Shaking her head, Voltani disagreed. “It’s because she left Aunt Clarke alone at the Mountain.” She perched herself atop a branch and waited for her friends to catch up. “Apparently there was a plan that involved not killing everyone. The Commander ruined it.”

“Ah,” Leryk breathed. “I think I’ve heard my parents mumbling about it before.”

“They’re always so quiet about that story,” Kelara interjected, pulling herself up with strong arms to crouch next to Voltani. “I guess because it’s a sad one.”

Leryk sneered at her friends and looked in the direction of Arling. “We should throw pebbles from above at the grounders,” she suggested nonchalantly. This resulted in both her friends smacking her on the arm and back.

**********

“How is this even possible?” Lexa questioned, now standing before the blonde who was unmoving. “You took the ‘contraception’ Raven created. “You and Bellamy didn’t --,”

“No,” Clarke shot out, seeing the commander’s eyes flickering. Shaking her head, Clarke didn’t know the answer either. She thought about that last night they spent together and tried to attribute it to something. “We had a long night, that could be it,” she suggested, the commander not finding it viable.

“I even ate the fruit,” Lexa breathed, her composure slowly faltering. She rose her hand to her chin pensively and looked at the floor. “Our night was earnest but it was just one night.”

Not wanting to discuss how it happened any longer, Clarke crossed her arms over her chest and sighed. “It doesn’t matter how, Lexa,” she gritted out as sharp blue eyes met hers once more. “We have a daughter, and she’s turning eighteen tomorrow.”

Rubbing her temples, Lexa couldn’t comprehend any of this information. “I will stay in Arling, if that is what you wish,” she croaked, feeling her mouth dry and walking over to a refreshment table. “When can I meet her?”

Lexa thought about the girl immediately. How could she not figure it out? Maybe she didn’t want to allow herself to find the truth in fear of what it would lead to. A grounder child was a child that lived in a world full of danger. Although she had never seen Clarke’s child, she tried to imagine what she looked like, happy and smiling, growing up at the Ark.

Clarke’s eyes followed the commander and she licked her dry lips. “It’s up to her,” the blonde admitted not knowing. “She has no idea.” There was so much tension in the hut, she was surprised it was still standing.

Taking a gulp of water only helped to relieve the commander for a second. She turned around to face the blonde, thinking to herself. “Can I at least see her, somehow?” she asked, curious as to what the girl even looked like. “I’ve missed so much… If I had known, I wouldn’t have left.”

“That was your choice,” Clarke spat out, glaring at the leader. “Did you really think I’d just run to Bellamy and get pregnant?”

Taking a deep breath, Lexa thought of that time. She wasn’t thinking clearly, her mind was disturbed and solemn. “I made my choice…” she stated, raising her chin. “I did what I thought was right.”

Clarke wanted to rage at the commander, wanted to tear her apart, argue about what happened but deep down she knew exactly why the commander did what she did. It was no worse or better than what she did to the Mountain. “I don’t hate you, Lexa,” she admitted, seeing green eyes flicker for an instant. “But I hope you understand why we didn’t tell anyone.”

“I do, to an extent,” Lexa quickly shot out, taking a sip of water, welcoming the cool in her body.  “But this does not please me. I do not feel this is a secret you should have kept --”

“And what would you have done?” Clarke interrupted, watching the commander narrow her eyes. “We weren’t on speaking terms. The truce was off. Her safety was of utmost importance.” She gazed at the commander who was struggling to control her erupting emotions. “You just left me. You went off to Polis and haven’t ever sent for me.”

Knowing that Clarke was right, Lexa tried to calm herself down. She didn’t really know what to say at this point and saw the pain in Clarke’s eyes. “Will you…” Lexa paused for a moment, taking in a deep breath. She ran a hand over her dark sleeveless shirt and felt her stomach turning. “Tell me about her… please?”

That wasn’t a word Clarke ever heard come from the commander’s mouth. The blonde thought of her daughter and felt a ping of joy, smiling to herself. “She’s incredibly annoying at times,” she began to say, watching the commander crease her eyebrows in confusion. “But she has a big heart.” Lexa’s intense eyes were on her, wanting to hear more.

Trying to imagine this person who was part of her, Lexa felt her mind exploding. “She has been untouched by war and deception,” the commander pointed out mostly to herself. “A life away from everything that has haunted the two of us.”

“Yes,” Clarke replied looking into emotional eyes filled with so many years of anguish. “But she has been able to learn about grounder culture. She spies from the trees above with her friends and Lincoln teaches her.”

Actually wanting to smile, Lexa thought of the girl’s antics. She should have been the one there to teach her the ways. “So, she is interested in us?” the commander softly asked, struggling to keep everything in.

Nodding slowly, Clarke felt stifled in the hut and could still feel tension all around. “She always has been,” Clarke admitted, knowing her daughter wanted a life away from the Ark.

“What else?” Lexa demanded to know, raising her chin and taking a deep breath.

Gritting her teeth, Clarke gazed down for a moment to collect herself. She thought of the recent news Lincoln divulged and almost didn’t want to reveal it. Focusing back on the commander, she let out a breath and continued. “She attempted the ascension test, and passed, Lexa,” she slowly said, watching the commander nearly fall backward.

**********

“That’s the Commander’s hut!” Leryk squealed from above. “Look, see those guards… and Ryder?”

Kelara peered down and noticed the hearty man standing right in front of the door to the hut. “Maybe he’s just doing rounds,” she suggested, shrugging.

“We won’t be able to see her,” Voltani commented, looking around at the village. “She’s probably gone to sleep for the night.”

“Yeah right!” Leryk retorted, pointing at the light poking through the hut. “Something’s going on in there, especially if Ryder is guarding.”

Sighing, Kelara sat back on her branch and ran a tongue over her teeth. “We should’ve come during the day,” she informed her friends, feeling slightly disappointed.

“Let’s just go down, closer,” Leryk announced, hopping down a few branches that were right above the hut.

“No, Ryk!” Voltani scolded, gawking at her friend who descended.

Slowly shaking her head at the younger girl, Kelara let herself hang from a branch and gazed down. “I’ll get her, Volt,” she stated, descending after her foolish friend.

Leryk noticed Kelara coming after her and taunted the girl. “I’m looking inside that hut!” she proclaimed, crawling right over the roof and looking for a hole.

“You’re too close!” Kelara warned, as villagers hustled and bustled beneath. There were many more than usual, especially around the commander’s hut. This was odd. “Let’s go!”

“Come get me then,” Leryk challenged, walking to the end of the branch, bouncing up and down. The smile on her face quickly faded as Kelara swiftly walked toward her.

Grabbing Leryk’s arm, Kelara shot dagger eyes at the nonsensical girl. They were low enough for people to see and they were lucky to not have been caught yet. The younger girl surrendered and began to walk away with the blonde. But then, they heard a crack, another crack and a splitting noise. Turning to each other, with frightened wide eyes, they looked up to see Voltani wailing at them.

Looking ahead, seeing the branch break off from the tree, slowly enough as if it was waiting its entire life for this moment, Kelara gasped. “Oh shi--!” The two girls went falling downward, the branch first, crashing into the commander’s hut and making a big hole. Kelara went falling right through the roof, but managed to land without being harmed. Leryk had gone rolling down, ending on her bottom, right next to Ryder who immediately picked her up into the air with one hand, shocked and enraged with her stupidity. The sound was deafening and everyone spun around to see.

**********

Whipping around, Clarke saw a giant branch fall through the roof, a body falling right after, a whoosh of wind and debris flailing everywhere. Then there were noises coming outside and she heard Ryder scolding someone with fury. What in the world was going on?  Looking back, she could see Lexa dumbfounded but reaching for her sword.

Not knowing who or what was occurring, Lexa pulled out her sword. It was dusty in the hut and difficult to see. Many of the candles were blown out. The commander took this as some sort of assault and furrowed her eyes angrily at the intruder. She looked to Clarke who was as shocked as her. This was not the work of the Sky People. It must be rebels.

“Stand aside, Clarke!” Lexa warned, charging toward the body that swiftly stood up. She sent her sword crashing down from above with great strength as Clarke watched in awe. Lexa wanted to mock this person for their foolishness, attacking the commander’s hut of all things. But her confidence soon dissipated, when her sword was met with the loud clank of a beautiful staff, halting her attack.

With a whirl, the staff was fighting back, the person wielding the instrument, extremely skilled and not backing down. Lexa huffed and spun her sword around, inviting the duelist to continue. The weapons clashed and whirred around, their bodies agile and strong. The commander and the figure were dashing attacks, darting around one another as if they were dancing.

Then out of nowhere, the figure dropped to the floor, spinning the staff in a circular motion and the commander was knocked to her feet. “Stop!” a young voice ordered. Lexa could not move, the staff was at her throat, ready to attack.

The dust in the room cleared, the few candles left lighting the room dimly. Clarke looked at the assailant before the commander and nearly fell over in shock. This was not how any of this was supposed to happen. “Kelara!” she shouted, watching the girl jump and spin to look at her.

“Mah?” the girl said, looking at Clarke and then down at what she realized was the commander. She gasped and immediately moved away, putting her staff behind her back, not knowing what to do.

Lexa did a kick up and also put her sword away, curious eyes on Clarke and then on the girl before her. “What is this?” she slowly asked, trying to control her breathing. Her eyes went wide upon the sight of the assailant. Heart bursting and mind freezing over, she felt something she never had before. It was her.

Putting her hands on her hips, shaking her head and running her tongue over dry lips, Clarke gulped and looked at the commander. “That… is your daughter, Kelara.” Everything was over, it was all out.

Kelara’s mouth dropped to the floor while Lexa put on a steel face and scrutinized the girl who just knocked her down. Looking at her mom, Kelara felt her body die. How could this be? Did she mishear what mah had said? _Your_ daughter, not _my_ daughter. She blinked her eyes repeatedly and rubbed her face checking to see if there were tears. She immediately thought of Bellamy and wanted to cry. There was always something that worried her mind. This was it.

“I was going to tell you, tomorrow,” Clarke sighed, not knowing what to expect from her child.

Her legs were shaking and she could no longer stand. Kelara looked around the room noticing a ridiculous looking throne and walked over to it, plopping herself down without a care. She looked at her mom then at Lexa, letting her staff fall to the ground, defeated and upset. The tears were coming, there was no holding back.

Looking up at the girl who brazenly took a seat on her throne, Lexa’s mouth went dry again. It really was her. This girl looked exactly like the commander except with silken blonde hair and a fresh face. She was everything Lexa was before having to lead her people, before Clarke… When Costia was around. If this girl wasn’t in tears before her, the commander felt like she’d simply be seeing herself in a younger body.

“Get out!” Kelara gushed, putting her head in her hands.

Breathing out, Clarke did not want to go anywhere near her daughter. This was the most upset she had ever seen her but she understood that this was something completely different. She looked to Lexa who stood unmoving, baffled and at a loss for words. Reaching out, Clarke gently touched the commander’s arm, electricity running through the both of them. “We need to go, she’s not going to move,” Clarke softly said as the commander revelled in her touch.

Raising her eyebrows, Lexa eyed the blonde up and down. “This is my hut,” she reminded, not noticing she was already walking out. “This child cannot order me --”

“It’s hers for now,” Clarke commented, pulling the commander outside.

Feeling enraged, Lexa wrenched her arm out of Clarke’s hand and glared at the woman. “I am incredibly displeased with what you’ve done, Clarke,” she gritted out, thousands of questions pounding at her head. She was angry, infuriated, sad and outraged. The mix of emotions was new for the commander having never expected something so preposterous.

Looking around, Clarke gasped, the sight before them was a ruckus, and then all eyes were on the pair. “It’ll have to wait, Commander,” she breathed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well now everything is going to get extremely complicated for everyone! What a disaster! Poor Kelara!


	6. Bow Down

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some of you are really noticing all the fine little details that have been present in the story. I think this is so awesome because it really makes me feel like you're enjoying everything that's going on. Thank you so much for your passion with this story.

Clarke froze. This was not how this was supposed to happen by any means. She looked at Ryder who was lecturing Leryk about not sneaking into the village like this. Then she saw Voltani descend from the trees not knowing what to do. The Three Stooges struck again but this time it would be unfixable. Looking to her right, she saw the commander, gazing across her people who were enamored with the sight of her and Lexa together.

Noticing that his blonde companion was standing nearby, Ryder ordered Leryk to stay where she was. “Klok!” he called, unsure of how to respond. “Are you alright?” he asked, concerned, and then eyeing the commander.

Nodding her head and looking up at the caring man, Clarke looked behind at the door of the hut. “I’m fine,” she stated, turning back to Ryder with weary eyes. “But…” she paused, suppressing her emotions, especially in front of the villagers who were very worried. “Kelara is in there…” she whispered, only for Ryder to hear.

Gulping, eyes darting to the door, then to the commander and back at Clarke, Ryder felt his stomach churn. “Does she know?” he calmly asked.

Eyes filled with a plethora of emotions, Clarke slowly nodded and could see the expression on Ryder’s face turn to anguish. “She’s crying in there Ryder,” Clarke croaked, feeling helpless. “I can’t talk to her right now.” Not even the gentle breeze could calm her nor could the warmth that would wrap around her exposed flesh. The blonde looked over to Lexa who was now speaking quietly to Indra, as villagers continued to gawk at the sight. She noticed Indra’s eyes went wide, disbelieving and incredulous.

Looking again to the door, Ryder took a deep breath. “May I try, Klok?” he asked, looking for permission. The blonde placed a hand on his arm and breathed out a ‘yes.’ Scanning the area around him, Ryder made sure to give Leryk a deathly glare which made the girl shudder as Voltani came to ask her what happened. He walked inside the hut, shut the door behind and felt his heart sink at the sight.

If he didn’t know any better, he would have thought it was the commander, sitting atop that throne, crying all the tears in the world. She was hunched over, face in her hands, sobbing. Her staff was thrown out in front of her and on the ground beneath. It was as if the world was ending and the hole in the roof represented a new hole in Kelara’s heart.

Carefully walking toward the girl, Ryder knelt down and looked up. It distressed him to see her like this. It was not the best way to begin her eighteenth birthday. “Kelara?” he called, as gently as he could, looking for her face. “It is Ryder,” he announced.

The girl shot up and rubbed at her eyes. She did not want to be seen like this, not by anyone, ever. She was relieved, however, that it was Ryder and not Clarke. Struggling to speak, Kelara finally opened her mouth. “I’ve been going over it in my head,” she sputtered out, the dimly lit room flickering as the candles burned. “Why mah and dah were never intimate. Why Uncle Lincoln has spent so much time teaching me grounder ways. Why I seem to be so naturally good with my staff. How I was born so soon after the fall of the Mountain…” she gazed at Ryder who was choking up himself. “Why I look _nothing_ like my father.”

Licking his cold, dry lips, Ryder closed his eyes in submission and waited patiently for anything. He felt awful. They all kept this secret for so long, for her safety, for her protection, but she did not seem very safe, or protected at this moment. Opening his eyes again, the tears stopped upon her face, and only a cold stare was given.

“What the hell happened when I was twelve, Ryder?” she questioned, thinking of what she had to go through for a week. “That wasn’t just training was it?”

“No,” Ryder admitted, leaning back on his heels, still incredibly tall and looking up with wary eyes. “You ascended that week Kelara. You could be the next Commander, if Lexa dies.”

Mouth dropping, eyes burning, Kelara fell back into the throne and knew exactly what all of that meant. “Are there any others?” she asked, rubbing her temples.

“Not as of yet,” he replied, seeing the girl struggle with her mind.

She collected her thoughts and controlled her breathing. “I’m not happy,” she informed, sniffing and looking at her staff on the floor. “But I slightly understand. I’ll be cordial with all of you but I can’t promise to be my usual self for a while.”

Nodding and impressed with the girl's maturity, Ryder got on one knee and inspected the girl before him. “Kelara?” he asked, feeling the anguish within emanating from her body.

Kelara knew there was unrest in the clans. It was obvious. She knew the High Chief’s of Polis were struggling to keep everyone from fighting. She knew that there was something more to her mom and Lexa. She knew that week with Lincoln wasn’t just training. It was all leading up to this moment, confirming many of her fears but she wished it was uncovered differently. She never should have followed Leryk onto the branch.

“You were going to tell me tomorrow, mah said so.” She almost laughed, amused by the absurdity of events.

Fingering his beard, Ryder took a deep breath. “We all planned to, on your eighteenth birthday,” he explained. “But it is up to you… whether or not Lexa will be in your life or not.”

“Do I really have a choice?” she almost spat, having a difficult time controlling her anger. This was a side of her that rarely came out. She did not enjoy it, she did not want to feel this way.

Feeling the fury in her voice, Ryder made sure to keep calm. “Heda resides in Polis now, she does not need to be present in your life,” he assured, looking for those compassionate blue eyes. “Lincoln and I know enough to teach you the ways.”

“What ways?” Kelara shot out, balling her fists. “How to betray people and leave them to die? How to leave the woman you worked with behind and never check on her? To leave your people and run off to the Capital?”

Ryder could feel a tear wanting to fall from his eyes but he held back. “I wish I could have done more,” he solemnly said, looking down.

It wasn’t Ryder’s fault. It wasn’t anyone’s fault. Kelara swallowed the lump in her throat and regretted lashing out to her guardian. “I’m sorry, Ryder,” she apologised, reaching out to caress his strong face. “I don’t blame anyone. If anything I’m very upset with mah. I feel like it was a selfish thing to keep this from me and have dah pretend to be my real father.”

“It came from a good place,” Ryder replied, completely understanding Kelara’s thoughts. “I had suggested we leave Clarke’s mate a mystery when she was pregnant. What business was it to anyone? But your father was instantly in love with you, once he found out and thought it would make the situation easier.”

“It’s done and over with,” Kelara sighed, rubbing her face. “Tri Kru scouts may have figured it out if they didn’t pretend and you all could have been in danger.”

Raising his head and giving a weak smile, Ryder placed his hand on Kelara’s as she came down from the throne to embrace him in a hug. He felt like they both needed it. The tension in the room began to slowly dissipate but now they had to leave the hut and go out and face the world. It would be a different world than the days before, but he was ready to do whatever it took to keep Kelara safe.

**********

“You need to think of something, and fast,” Indra warned, looking at the mass of people that was now congregated around the scene. “I cannot believe this Heda. We had scouts spying on Clarke when she was in the woods. Bellamy never spent time with her. They couldn’t have been intimate when young. We should have noticed the signs.”

A stone face and icy cold eyes, Lexa turned to Clarke who was talking to two young girls. She strided over and eyed the blonde as well as the younger females with curious eyes. “I need to speak with you, Clarke,” Lexa demanded,, as the blonde pulled away from the young girls. Although she was infuriated, it was time to be diplomatic.

Leryk was wide eyed and in complete awe, the Commander standing before her like nothing. She felt her body ignite with excitement and adoration. The woman was drop dead gorgeous and Leryk couldn’t deny that she was attracted. She felt a pinch on her arm, and swatted Voltani’s pesky hand away, realizing she was drooling over the woman.

Clarke couldn’t believe the two girls and what they had to say. They wanted to see the commander in the flesh!? This was ridiculous. She turned to Lexa and rubbed her face in exasperation. “Yes?” she asked, Lexa with a serious face.

“How must I address this to our people?” she asked, not knowing what and what not to reveal.

“ _Our_ people?” Clarke asked, raising an eyebrow. Everything was already out of the bag. The people of Arling were always kind to Sky People. Maybe this was an opportune moment to reveal everything. “They don’t need to know every detail. Say we did it for her protection. Tell them, Lexa.”

Nodding, then eyeing the two girls again, noticing one was about to faint, Lexa quirked an eyebrow and smirked at Leryk, watching the girl nearly fall back. Turning back toward Indra, she looked around the village and spotted a large rock. Walking toward it and stepping up, she scanned the mass of villagers that were crowding around her. “People of Arling! I have news!” she began, and all eyes were on her, all ears listening intently, girls swooning and elders smiling.

**********

Relaxing into Ryder’s arms, Kelara felt better. She was about to be an adult on the Ark, able to go freely where she wanted, do what she wanted, whenever she wanted. She would no longer be held back by the rules placed on the children and she could make her own decisions. Although all of this was sprung upon her, she thought of her mom and how much she had to deal with at the same age. If mah could do it, so could she.

Pulling away, still smiling, Ryder got to his feet. Kelara was a taller girl, more so than Clarke and even his Heda. The stature must have come from those who had already passed through the fire. He leaned down and placed a soft kiss on Kelara’s forehead and she beamed up at him, the tears gone and anger easing. He thought of how Clarke would confide in him when she was young. He had good practice.

Kelara looked to the door, she had to go out there. She had to face her mom, her family, the Commander. It wouldn’t be easy but if she had responsibilities, she couldn’t back away from them. Her mom sacrificed so much to keep her safe, to keep everyone safe.  Even if she didn’t agree with what everyone did, she still loved them all. If she had to do the same, then so be it.

The two companions began to walk to the door but halted upon hearing cheers and cries of joy coming from outside. What was going on? The two looked at each other, then at the door and the sounds were just getting louder and louder. People were whistling, hooting, raving in Trigedasleng. Kelara could understand some phrases such as, ‘Our prayers have been answered, Finally a child has done it, Hail the Sky People and Hail the Commander!’

Placing his hand on the door to push it open, Ryder looked at Kelara one last time and waited for her to grant him permission. She slowly nodded, wiping away some dirt from her clothing. Picking up her staff, she put it behind her back and licked her dry lips. She was nervous but felt oddly liberated at the same time.

Walking outside, she could see Ryder falter, eyes shooting to her and everyone turning away from the commander’s speech. All the ruckus was reduced to silence and she swallowed. Looking to her left, she saw Clarke, a slight smile on her face, and then her two friends who were dumbfounded but astonished. Leryk looked like she was about to faint at any moment. Hesitantly, she looked to her right and saw the Commander,  standing atop a rock, looking formidable and unwavering.

And then it happened. One elder got to his knees and knelt before Kelara, then another, and another. In a matter of seconds, the entire village was following suit, their eyes enamored with the striking blonde that stood before them in front of the ravaged hut. Everyone in the village that Kelara could see, as far as the trees that lead into the wild, leaders, generals, children, were kneeling before her. She was the daughter of the greatest Commander that ever ruled, Kelara Kom Tri Kru _en_ Skai Kru.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The grounders already hold her in high esteem and she hasn't even done anything yet. Imagine the pressure? I wouldn't want to be Kelara. Clarke and Lexa won't be able to keep her safe for much longer.


	7. A New World

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! I had some awesome conversations with some of you the last chapter. It's always fun and exciting to have that with you. Some comments are so hilarious, others full of awesome points and it's great to see. Thank you!

“The rebels will have no chance now!” cheered an elder, looking happily toward the Commander.

The scene outside of Lexa’s hut had to end because of the news. Many were working on fixing the roof although it was so late at night. Messengers were sent to Polis immediately to give the High Chief’s news of this knowledge and to inform them of Lexa’s increased duration in Arling. People were happy, curious and celebrating.

This was not what she had in mind for her birthday but Kelara stood next to her mom patiently waiting to see what would happen next. They relocated to the Town Hall hut and only those pertinent to politics were allowed in. Many of the villagers were scampering around outside, waiting to see what would happen. Kelara was getting tired but did her best to stay awake.

“Now that we have an ascendant, everything will be okay,” a general stated, looking at the council before him.

“No,” Indra interjected, eyeing the young blonde and then glancing at the commander. “She is in danger. The rebels want to kill the Commander, and then they will want to kill her too.”

The room went silent and thought about this. It was true. These rebels needed to be stopped somehow. They were extreme and ruthless and the unrest would never end unless they fought back. The worst part was that they were everywhere. There were few in each clan, but many combined and their reach was far beyond the likes of Polis.

Then, all hell broke loose. Everyone was ranting and raving about what to do, how to defeat the rebels, to protect Kelara. Elders piped at young warriors who wanted to set out right now to seek out and kill anyone against the alliance. Generals began discussing war tactics and debating battle strategies.

Inspecting the young girl, standing next to Clarke, Lexa noticed she was growing tired by the second. This girl was still soft and clearly did not want to be here any longer. In all honesty, Lexa did not want to be in this suffocating room any longer.

The commander still could not believe how similar she looked to herself. If it wasn’t for the golden hair, she’d be almost the same. Scanning the room as everyone was clamoring and shouting out opinions about things they didn’t even know about, Lexa sighed.

Raising her hand into the air and narrowing her eyes, Lexa opened her mouth. “Shof op, Tri Kru,” she ordered, everyone freezing and then turning to her. “Retire for the night, get some rest, we will continue another time.”

‘Sha, Heda,’ the room obliged, nodding their heads and bowing. Many paid their respects to a sleepy Kelara before exiting the room, shaking her hands, rubbing her arm and being so thankful. It was a bizarre sight for the commander but it reminded her of how happy Anya was when she had ascended as a child.

Taking a deep breath and trying to keep herself awake, Kelara was relieved when the room was finally empty. She didn’t want to look at the commander, didn’t want to look at her mah. She just wanted to go to sleep. Maybe when she woke up, she’d realize all of this was just a dream. Looking over to the door, she saw Ryder and unknowingly started to walk toward him. By the time she got to the strong man, she nearly fell over but she felt muscled arms pick her up with ease and hold her.

“Klok!” Ryder called, as the blonde walked over, weary as well. “It is too late to return home.”

Running a hand through her hair, Clarke agreed. “We could stay at your hut,” she suggested, seeing the man smile as Kelara nuzzled her face into his shoulder. “She’s an oversized baby, sorry Ryder.”

“Apologies are not necessary,” Ryder quickly replied, seeing his Heda approach and eyeing him up and down. “Heda?”

Lexa was slightly unimpressed with the now sleeping girl who was resting in Ryder’s arms. She tilted her head and inspected her sleeping form. “You may all go,” she declared, as Indra and another general left. Ryder followed suit, bowing to his Heda. Clarke didn’t even look at her and turned to exit the room, but not before being grabbed by a firm hand, spinning her around.

“What?” Clarke chided, meeting cool blue eyes. She was tired and needed rest. The commander stepped closer to her, heat emanating from her body, their faces close. When no one was around, their dynamic changed and it was just like years ago.

“We need to discuss this,” Lexa commented, forcing herself to stay calm.

Clarke clenched her jaw but didn’t back down. “I didn’t know what to do, Lexa,” she stated. “I was so upset and hurt so I thought it was best to keep it from you.”

Looking down to the floor, Lexa thought about what she would have done. If her people had found out at that time, the baby would have been in danger from anyone other than Tri Kru. There would be giant targets on not only her people but the Sky People as well. Few clans wanted anything to do with the Arkers but as time passed rebels were emerging and wanted to get rid of them.

She gazed at the blonde who had eased her composure. “I cannot begin to explain how I feel,” she replied. “You could have just told me, alone.”

“No,” Clarke shot back, still thinking of the betrayal and everything before. “We spent the night together, Lexa.” Intimate memories rushed into her mind and she couldn’t control it. “It still hurts.”

“That night was its own entity,” Lexa asserted, raising her chin. “I told you I could not promise you anything and you cannot deny that you wanted it as much as me.”

Licking her lips, Clarke stepped back unable to handle the commander so close to her. Just like that, she felt her body responding in opposition to her mind. “I would never deny that I wanted you,” she breathed, locking eyes with Lexa.

Examining the leader before her, Lexa looked at Clarke’s lips, her neck, down to her breasts and back up again. She knew Clarke would react to her just as she was reacting. Their bodies yearned for each other after so long and finally they were together again. Leaning into Clarke, her lips brushing against the blonde’s ear, Lexa kept a firm grip on that arm. “Clarke,” she cooed, noticing the hairs on her neck stand up. “Our daughter is divine… Let’s make another.”

Going wide eyed, intimate thoughts rushing to her head, then feeling pings in her groin, Clarke pushed Lexa away. She was met with mischievous eyes and that same aggravating smirk that she hated. Rubbing her arm, where Lexa grabbed her, Clarke stood her ground and scoffed. “Go find a village girl to fuck,” she spat, turning around and heading for the door.

Narrowing her eyes, Lexa huffed angrily to herself. She thought about how they interacted when they were young and found it difficult to hold back. She thought of the bet they had made, how they challenged each other and never faltered. A particular phrase ran through her mind and she whispered to herself, ‘On your back, in pleasure and in pain as I take you… _Again_.’ A cool gush of wind hit her body as Clarke left the room and the commander was left to stare at the door for a long time.

**********

Waking up thirsty, Kelara noticed the the first rays of sunlight seeping into the hut. Ryder was snoring, her two friends sleeping on furs below as their bodies entangled, and her mom on a makeshift cot nearby. There was nothing in the room to quench her thirst, so Kelara stood up, grabbed her staff and left the hut silently.

This was the first sunrise she would see as an adult. She was now eighteen and with this new age came a new world of wonder and heartache. Noticing the hut that she fell through, slightly patched up, Kelara knew she wasn’t dreaming last night. It was all very real. The village was quiet, only a few guards pacing about, not bothering her but some glancing in awe at times.

She knew this village inside out but it was different from the ground. The well was by the Town Hall so she began to walk in that direction. It was cool this morning, dew on the plants as refreshing air tingled her skin. Although she was now someone of great power to the grounders, Kelara didn’t feel any different, just emotional.

Sparkling fresh water called to her from the well as she reached in and took some from a bucket. It was cold and invigorating. Never did she think she’d be able to waltz around Arling, let alone grab a drink from the well. A whole new world was opening up for her and as excited as she was, she was still quite scared.

A sound from the forest met her ears and she turned to peer through the trees. The branches were rustling and she could hear running footsteps. A few moments later, she heard a horn sound and her eyes went wide, sparkling in the morning light. It was a hunting horn. Unable to resist the temptation, she dashed off into the forest, following the sounds.

Within minutes, Kelara could see a small group of people running after something. She pondered why they were hunting on the ground. Maybe there were only few who were experts in the trees. Crouching behind a bush, she saw the one they called Indra shouting instructions to her party. Kelara smiled and leaped upward into a nearby tree, climbing high above and then following the group from the branches.

Then she saw what they were chasing. There were three large deer, darting easily through the forest. The group was slightly behind but they were able to slow the deer down with a few arrows. Kelara found this thrilling and continued to follow. Maybe she could learn a thing or two from observing. These hunters were very skilled and knew exactly what they were doing.

At this point she was a good mile  away from Arling, high above, peering down. The three deer had been caught and killed, and the group was preparing them for travel back to the village. Descending lower, Kelara scanned each warrior below. Indra rose her hand in the air and then another figure came out from the foliage.

It was the commander. She greeted her comrades and had some rabbits in hand. She must have caught them on her own. Kelara thought that was a lot of food to have just for one day. She noticed another warrior approach with berries, nuts and other vegetables. The group worked together to organize the edibles for a safe return.

**********

Lexa could feel something watching from above but could not figure out what it was. She used her strong legs and arms to help Indra raise the heavy deer atop their shoulders to carry back to Arling. She had many plans for today and wanted things to run smoothly. Their morning hunt went very well and she was pleased with her warriors.

After a few minutes, Lexa noticed something from afar. She raised a fist into the air and immediately crouched, her party doing the same and examining the surrounding area. Closing her eyes, Lexa listened intently. Something was stalking them, slowly and dangerously. Hearing leaves rustling from her left, she opened her eyes once more. Standing up slowly, she pulled out her knife and got into a fighting stance.

“It’s a panther,” she breathed, holding her knife tightly, and looking to her party. “Get the food back, now! I’ll distract it.”

“But Heda!” a warrior croaked, not wanting to leave her alone. “Alone?”

“Yes!” she retorted, gesturing for them to move quickly. “I’ve done this many times.”

The party began to withdraw toward Arling, and Lexa began to run toward the panther. There was excitement and fire filling her up as the sunlight painted her forest and uncovered the panther. She saw deathly yellow eyes and began to stampede toward the beast, that realized it was found. The panther leaped upward and toward the commander, who ran swiftly by, taking it in the opposite direction.

Leaping over rocks and logs, Lexa danced along the forest floor, the panther close behind but far enough for her to lead. She slid through small spaces and swung up on branches from time to time. The panther was having a difficult time keeping up. Putting her knife away and reaching behind her back, Lexa leaped up onto a tree branch, crouched and pulled her bow from her back. In one swift motion she shot the panther’s leg, watching as it fell forward.

This only enraged the panther more and it jumped up into the tree after Lexa who did not expect it. She jumped to the ground, falling awkwardly on her feet and then to the dirt. The panther above growled and glared down at her, ready to pounce. Taking a deep breath, and pulling out her knife once more, Lexa returned the glare, ready to fight.

Then before her eyes, she could see a lithe figure flying from the trees, staff in hand, ambushing the panther. It was hit on its head, hard and Lexa went wide eyed at the sight of Kelara sliding down the tree with ease and running up to the her. She looked up at the young girl with apprehension but was quite impressed at the same time.

“I need your bow!” Kelara exclaimed, grabbing for the object and then an arrow. She had to concentrate. She wasn’t the best with a bow but she needed to be right now. The panther managed to get to its feet, using its last bit of energy to race toward Kelara. Getting her bow at the ready, she inhaled and let the arrow fly. Within a split second, the panther flailed backward, the arrow going right through its head. “Wow,” Kelara breathed to herself, sweaty and huffing.

The commander was able to stand and eyed the panther from afar. It was surely dead, a shot like that lethal. This pleased her very much and she looked at the girl standing before her, who was just barely taller, strong and beautiful. “Mochof,” the commander dryly stated, watching as the girl breathed hard.

“Pro,” Kelara replied, not looking at Lexa. She rubbed her clothing that was full of dirt and then held out the bow for the commander to take.

“Keep it,” Lexa stated, the sun now high in the sky and glimmering across her daughter. The girl was stunning and skilled. This made Lexa feel proud already. “Let’s take your kill, home.”

**********

Bellamy was in search of Lincoln. If anyone knew where the girls were it was him. Usually he didn’t mind if they spent the night out but it was almost noon and no sign of them or Clarke. He walked outside the Ark, the bright sun shining and the trees swaying in the light wind. It was a beautiful day for Kelara’s eighteenth birthday.

Walking around camp, Bellamy finally found Lincoln who was speaking with Octavia around some of the horses they had. They looked normal as if nothing was wrong but he still needed to see if the warrior knew anything. “Lincoln?” Bellamy called, walking up to the pair who greeted him with smiles. “Clarke isn’t back yet and neither are the girls.”

Nodding, Lincoln fixed the satchel he was wearing, and looked at Bellamy. “They’re all in Arling,” Lincoln replied, leaping up onto one of the horses. “The grounders know everything Bellamy. You’re going to need to tell Abby and Kane.”

Octavia looked to her brother and sighed. “I was just coming to tell you,” she explained, as Lincoln patted his horse. “Lincoln is heading to Arling right now.”

“Ah…” Bellamy breathed, raising his eyebrows. “Wow.” He didn’t want to tell Abby and Marcus alone but Clarke wasn’t back and he didn’t want word spreading from grounders to camp. “I’ll do it right now.”

**********

Lexa watched as the girl easily threw the panther with the other edibles as villagers were working on cleaning and preparing the meat. Setting the log down from her shoulder, Lexa could feel pain in her ankle. It was not broken but it was slightly strained. The day was almost halfway over as the sun was nearly at the highest point in the sky as she tried to ease the pain.

Many people were complimenting Kelara on her kill and gaped at the size of the panther she brought down. She was modest and didn’t think much of it but responded respectfully to anyone who approached her. What a way to start out her eighteenth birthday. Her skin was dirty, her hair a mess, but there was a sense of freedom and excitement that she never had before.

“Kelara?” A voice called, quickly approaching.

Knowing exactly who it was, Kelara licked her lips and sighed. “I’m okay mah!” she calmed, as the woman reached out for her, checking her body and then retreating.

“Okay,” Clarke replied, with a small smile. “I just wanted a quick look.”

Wiping underneath her nose, dirt tickling her skin, Kelara exhaled when feeling two bodies crash into hers with hugs and kisses. Her two friends were all over her, happy and filled with glee. This was a wondrous day for the three girls, not knowing what to expect but liking the mystery of it all. They weren’t stuck at camp, didn’t have to listen to the Arker council today and definitely didn’t have to follow the same rules as before.

Leryk pulled away from her blonde companion and gazed into blue eyes she had never seen before on her friend. She sneered and Kelara knew she was up to no good. In one swoop, Leryk pulled her best friend into a sloppy wet kiss, making the girl go wide eyed. Voltani rolled her eyes and rubbed her temples at the sight. Leryk was always doing nonsensical things.

Pulling away from the stunned blonde, Leryk gave a sheepish smile. “Happy Birthday Kel,” she congratulated, watching as a group of young grounders approached them. “That’s the last kiss I’ll probably be able to steal.” she winked and felt her heart flutter when Kelara smiled back at her.

“Too much spit,” the blonde groaned, wiping her mouth in amusement. Looking into glinting emerald eyes, Kelara couldn’t help but love her friend. She was an idiot, but a fun idiot. Feeling eyes on her from behind she spun around only to see several grounders around her age, looking at her curiously. She greeted them in Trigedasleng and a few of the girls giggled, whispering to each other. Finally she’d be able to  make some new friends.

Meanwhile, Clarke shook her head at the ordeal and knew her daughter would be an instant social butterfly. Not because she couldn’t keep her mouth shut but because her personality was admirable. She surveyed the area and noticed that the village was busy and many people were doing all sorts of tasks. Pondering what was going on, she turned to Lexa who was helping with the edibles.

“Can we talk?” Clarke asked, her eyes roaming over flexing muscles, sweaty skin and braided hair. The commander was still as ravishing as when they were younger and the blonde could not deny the physical attraction. She pushed the thoughts out of her head as cool blue eyes met hers.

“Talk?” Lexa questioned, wiping sweat from her forehead and eyeing the blonde.

“Yes, talk,” Clarke replied, slightly annoyed. “In private.”

Quirking an eyebrow, Lexa slightly nodded. She looked toward her hut and saw that it was repaired. “This way,” she noted, walking toward her quarters.

**********

“That’s incredible,” Marcus breathed, rubbing his chin.

Abby went wide eyed and turned to her companion. “What do you mean incredible!?” she questioned, flailing her hands in the air. The medical bay was empty today for once and she was inspecting equipment when Bellamy approached her and Kane.

Kane sighed and looked at Bellamy with forgiving eyes. “Think about it Abby,” he began to say. “Our people have been limited to this area for almost two decades. This could open new doors for us.”

“Open new doors to what?” Abby was incredulous and folded her arms across her chest. “To danger? To having my grand daughter taken away?”

“Not at all,” Kane calmed, scratching his neck and thinking. “Clarke and Lexa lead our people to safety at such a young age. Yes the circumstances were grave but it still happened… Kelara could be our next great leader.”

“I don’t want that life for her,” Abby interjected, looking away from both men standing before her.

Bellamy sighed and looked to Kane who was shaking his head. “Chancellor,” he slowly stated. “It’s really not up to you.” He was met by dagger eyes from Abby but did not falter. “It’s up to, Kelara.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Commander-Daughter bonding time? Killing a panther. And what is up with Clarke and Lexa? Tension much.


	8. Skai Kru en Tri Kru

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The last chapter was a lot of fun. I like some of your reactions to Abby haha, poor lady, I actually really like her though!

“What are you planning, Lexa?” Clarke asked, standing against the war table in the commander’s hut.

Waving her hand in the air, Lexa sighed and was uninterested in the topic. “I cannot tell you,” she drawled, turning away from the blonde and fixing some articles in her home that had been knocked out of place. She remembered Kelara knocking her to her feet with that staff and couldn't believe it.

“I hope it’s in good taste,” Clarke commented, running a hand through silken hair. “She’s only eighteen.”

Lexa scoffed and turned to look at Clarke. “ _You_ were only eighteen,” she reminded, walking toward the blonde, stopping a foot away. The amount of sun shining down through the hole on the roof was almost blinding.

“Yeah and we had a war to fight,” she reminded, thinking for a moment. “You’re not on everyone’s good side lately, Lexa.”

Gritting her teeth, Lexa kept her composure and took a deep breath. “This is true,” she said, not wanting to get into it at this moment.

“Well?” Clarke pressed. “You ran away from your people, which is something I never thought you’d do. You ignored Sky People for this long. You haven’t seemed to do much about these rebels that are becoming vocal either.” She paused before continuing to make sure Lexa’s eyes were on her. “People are just pissed with you. What are you even doing as Commander?”

Blood beginning to boil, Lexa let out that deep breath. “I am trying!” she burst out, quickly realizing she rose her voice and stepping back. “I am lucky to have even lived this long, Clarke.” She kept her voice calm buy rigid.

“You’re not trying hard enough,” Clarke argued, wanting to ensure that everyone would be safe. “We have people to take care of.”

“I cannot simply move on from what has happened so easily,” Lexa retorted, placing a hand atop her knife and raising her chin at Clarke. “You must know, having kept that secret hurts me deeply."

“I know,” Clarke simply said. “But you have responsibilities and need to deal with all of this. It won’t get better for us in a day, or a week or even a month. It’s an ongoing thing.”

Nodding, Lexa was able to keep calm and relaxed. “I admit I have not been at my best,” she began to say. “I will try harder.” She couldn’t believe she was just taking all this from Clarke but knew the blonde had many good points.

Feeling like this would have been a conversation between a married couple, Clarke wanted to smile but kept it in. “What happened today?” Clarke asked, a low voice, feeling the heat coming from Lexa’s body.

Eyes roaming the body before her, Lexa’s mind began to go elsewhere. “She saved me from a panther,” Lexa replied nonchalantly. “She’s good with that staff. Who taught her?”

“LIncoln,” Clarke stated, pushing herself as far back into the table as she could. It was getting stifling in the hut, and Lexa’s body was not helping. “What do you think of her so far?” Hopefully keeping the subject on Kelara would keep her mind from wandering. 

Lexa creased her eyebrows and looked to the floor thinking. “I can tell she has grounder blood,” the commander asserted. “But she is more of Skai Kru than anything else.” She looked back up into bright blue eyes and wanted to be lost in them.

“Well of course,” Clarke countered, glancing at the commander’s lips and her flawless skin. “She was stuck at the Ark for so long.”

Raising her chin, Lexa leaned in to the blonde, little space between them. “She is my child,” the commander proclaimed. “And she has ascended. I want her to be amongst Tri Kru.”

“It’s up to her,” Clarke informed, knowing that she no longer had any say in what Kelara did or didn’t do. “She’s an adult on the Ark, she can choose her own path.”

Taking a deep breath, Lexa locked her eyes onto Clarke’s a tender blue battling with icy cold. “And what of you, Clarke?” Lexa cooed, reaching out to place a hand on the blonde’s hips, not being able to resist the temptation any longer. She was right there before her and she had waited so long.

“What about me?” Clarke breathed, instantly trying to swat Lexa’s hand away. It was like electricity sparking her soul. She was afraid of allowing the leader to touch her because of what it might lead to.

“What path will you choose?” Lexa huskily asked, her hand sliding upward along the thin fabric of Clarke’s shirt.

Her breath hitched and Clarke licked her lips. “Whatever path, keeps our daughter safe,” she gritted out, tearing Lexa’s hand away from beneath her breast. “Don’t.”

Pulling her hand away, Lexa touched her lip feeling the scar that was left behind. “Remember this?” she asked as the blonde glared at her. “You chose to do that, not me.”

“And you chose to leave me at the Mountain,” Clarke spat out, stepping forward and watching as Lexa moved back. “You betrayed me. You left me to die. You left me alone. Do you have any idea what I had to do!?” Her blood was now boiling this time but the commander kept a stoic face.

Narrowing her eyes, Lexa swallowed and kept her stance. “It was no different from what I sacrificed,” she shot back, thinking of Ton DC, thinking of the drop ship explosion, of all the harvested grounders and reapers. “We made our choices to save our people. It is not personal. It was not about us.” 

Eyes struggling to hold back tears, Clarke gnashed her teeth together. Remembering the first time she rose her hand to Lexa before their first kiss, the blonde could still feel how her throat was gripped when being pushed into the wall within the war room. That was the moment their entire dynamic changed and lead them to this point in their lives.

Clarke slowly rose her hand into the air, the commander not budging. Her fingers went toward Lexa’s throat and squeezed her neck slowly. Still the commander did not move. She could feel a pulse, tender skin and sweat. “Do you feel how constraining that is, Lexa?” Clarke asked, putting more pressure into her grip until she could tell the commander was struggling to breathe. “This is how I’ve struggled, every day, ever since you left me.”

Finally gasping for air, Lexa let out a strong hand and drove Clarke’s chokehold away. She couldn’t put her pain into words, she couldn’t change the past, she couldn’t help how she felt about the blonde after so many years. Lexa didn’t say a word and watched Clarke rub her eyes angrily. This was not something she was good at dealing with but she thought she had to try this time. “I’m here now,” she softly said. “How I feel about you has never changed. How we want each other clearly hasn’t either. I need to be part of Kelara’s life but I do not need to be a part of yours, if it's too much.”

Shaking her head, holding back the tears, Clarke let out a long breath. “That’s not the point, Lexa,” she murmured, looking into steel eyes. “I just don’t want you to leave me again,” she admitted, watching as the commander’s face reeled in shock.

“My duties call, Clarke,” Lexa croaked, barely able to keep her composure. “This is my life.”

Closing her eyes for a moment, Clarke licked her lips and reached out a hand to caress an unwavering face. She leaned upward and saw the commander looking down in earnest. Moving closer, she brushed her lips against Lexa’s and felt flames course through her body. Pushing in harder, she sighed, her eyes fluttering shut, the warmth of the commander’s mouth responding delicately.

Lexa was stunned and was not expecting this. She kept her hands still and enjoyed the feel of Clarke’s gentle touch on her face. The kiss was slow and simple, nothing spectacular but the meaning behind it was all that mattered. She felt Clarke pull away and looked for her eyes. Taking a step back, the commander waited expectantly for a response and tried to keep herself from doing any more to the woman.

Giving a weak smile, and touching her own scar, Clarke gazed at the commander. “ _I_ should’ve been your life,” she softly said, walking around the war table and leaving the hut.

**********

Standing outside under the hot sun, Bellamy, Abby and Kane were all discussing the current events. Kane managed to calm Abby down who was worried sick about her grand daughter. Life on the ground was not easy. Being a grounder was even worse. The information about the rebels was discerning and both Abby and Kane wanted to know what they could do to help.

“For one,” Bellamy began, looking out into the forest. “Don’t go into the forest alone, ever. Secondly, we need to trust Clarke. Her relationship with Lexa is extremely important and will pave the way for our people.”

Kane nodded and looked to Abby who was processing the information. “We’ll help Tri Kru any way we can,” he assured, knowing that the Sky People would do what they could to keep on good terms. “Not everyone is fond of Lexa but keeping the Twelve Clans peaceful is of utmost importance.”

Bellamy’s eyes flickered and he saw horses approaching from the forest. His eyes were focused and he noticed both Abby and Kane also turn around to look. It was a caravan of grounders, trotting slowly to camp. The Arkers hadn’t seen so many grounders at once before and rushed to the electric fence to gawk at the sight. Taking leave of Abby and Kane, Bellamy ran to the camp’s entrance as a messenger approached.

“Bellamy Blake?” the warrior addressed, atop his horse, inspecting his surroundings.

“Yes?” Bellamy grunted out, his people watching.

“A caravan has been sent to retrieve those who wish to attend the eighteenth year of Kelara Kom Tri Kru,” the man announced, as the horses and wagons approached. “The festivities will begin once the sun sets. Gratitude of Commander Lexa.”

Wanting to smile, knowing Clarke must have done something right, Bellamy looked back to his people. He saw Kane in awe, almost smiling, children beaming in wonder at the grounder and his friends growing in excitement with the idea. Scratching his beard, Bellamy turned to the grounder who waited patiently. “Please give us a bit of time to get ready,” Bellamy replied, thinking of his daughter and what she must be up to. “Many will want to attend.”

**********

Sitting around a campfire, Leryk, Voltani and Kelara were listening to stories from a young grounder boy named Magnus. He was amazing at describing past events and his adventures. There were many adolescents sitting and standing nearby as the boy kept everyone’s interest. This story was about a shadow in the woods that would haunt him and his friends if they were out too late. There were gasps and excitement from the crowd.

Unfortunately Leryk couldn’t understand a word because she was never taught much Trigedasleng, but there were a few cute boy s and girls that caught her attention. If anything good came out of this day, it was all the good looking grounders that she could now associate with. She was organizing each person into categories of attractiveness as the boy continued his story.

The sun was about to say its goodbyes and Kelara was enjoying herself thoroughly. She had made many friends today and was happy about that. Maybe it wasn’t the the most ideal eighteenth birthday she could have had but it was definitely turning out to be a fun one. No one bothered the children here. It was so different from the Ark where the adults were constantly checking up on everyone. Life as a grounder seemed simple and laid back.

A horn sounded off in the distance, but it wasn’t a battle call. Kelara’s head perked up and the boy stopped his story. She stood up, and looked toward the entrance to Arling. There were warriors with wagons coming through and many people. Not being able to see well, she walked toward the sight and heard the villagers wailing ‘Skai Kru!’ Kelara tilted her head and continued walking as the adolescents followed behind her, intrigued at the sight. Seeing a gruff looking man hop off one of the wagons, Kelara instantly beamed and started running.

Amazed at the village and its people, Bellamy looked around and saw a flash of blonde running toward him. He smiled and lifted his daughter up into strong arms, squeezing her tight as she leaped up to embrace him. Feeling his heart fill with joy, he set the girl down and returned the big smile. “Hey, kiddo,” he greeted.

“Dah!” Kelara exclaimed, pulling his hand and walking him toward the commander’s hut. “Last night, I fell through that hut over there. What a disaster!”

Bellamy fingered his beard and looked at his daughter. They stared at one another for a moment and began to snicker. “Nice,” he said, pondering what other destruction the Three Stooges had caused. “It’s only been a day and you’ve caused a ruckus it seems.”

Sneering at her dad, Kelara pointed to the Town Hall. “Uncle Lincoln is in there with mah,” she informed now putting on a serious face. “And I’m unsure where…” she paused for a moment thinking of how to address the woman. “I’m unsure where the Commander is dah.”

Mirroring the serious face his daughter had, Bellamy looked into her crisp blue eyes. “So, you know then?” he asked, glancing at the Town Hall.

“Yes,” she quietly said, running a hand through her hair. "But for tonight, I just want to leave it alone."

Scanning his daughter up and down for any sort of distress, Bellamy sighed. “You’re okay?” he asked as the villagers greeted the Arkers with welcoming arms. Some were very curious, others hesitant, but for the most part they were excited.

“I’ll be fine,” Kelara mused, pondering what all the leaders were doing. “You should go see mah.”

Leaning down to place a kiss on her forehead, Bellamy swallowed and left for the Town Hall. There were serious matters that still needed to be discussed. He wanted to know exactly what Lexa would want out of all of this and what role Clarke would play. He also wanted to know what role he would have to play, if anything at all. This made him worry, but there was no turning back. At least the grounders of Arling were open minded and still loyal to Lexa despite everything that happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Clarke wants Lexa but her brain is saying 'girl don't do it!' while Lexa is just like, 'let's do it already!' hahaha. Hmm what kind of party is this going to be? It seems Kelara just wants to have a night free of drama, let's hope it happens!
> 
> P.s. I've been meaning to ask this even though it's so unrelated but if any of you play Destiny on the ps4 add me my psn is khirstin, we can do strikes haha. Or call of duty, that works too.


	9. The Party

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey I noticed a lot of you enjoyed that alternate ending I posted. Thanks for reading that. The puking on Lexa seemed to be popular.

“Do we know the location of any rebel camps?” Lincoln asked, seated around a large war table in the hut. He looked to Indra and then Penn who worked his way up the ranks over the last years. Remembering their adventures with pauna and the super reapers, he was happy Penn was an ally of the Sky People.

 

Indra folded her hands and placed her elbows on the table. “The Deadlands,” she informed, her thoughts heavy.

 

“No one goes there,” Clarke noted, pondering why the rebels would stay in such a treacherous place.

 

“Precisely,” stated Penn, rubbing at his bald scalp. “They attack vagrants and innocents walking through. Take their belongings and use them.”

 

“We should start there then,” Lincoln declared, eyeing Indra who seemed to agree with him. “And let other clan leaders know that we may need aid.”

 

Rubbing her temples, Clarke felt the world creeping on her shoulders once more. It had been so long since there was fighting or disagreements but these rebels seemed to pose a serious threat. Lexa did not have anyone close enough to her to lead if she did die. Kelara was not ready yet. Any of the clan’s leaders would try to claim the spot of Commander if it came to that and if the wrong person stepped into those shoes, all hell could break loose.

 

“We need to send word to Luna,” Indra announced, waving for a footman to come near. “Send a small party to the coast.” She pondered who else was only a few days away. “And Caris of the Desert Clan in the South West.” In an instant, the man was out of the hut.

 

“If there is an uprising,” Lincoln began, lifting a cup of water to his mouth and drinking. “We need to be prepared.”

 

Clarke looked at the handsome man and sighed. “Maybe if the rebels hear about Kelara, it will scare some of them out of plotting,” she suggested as Lincoln gave her a soft smile.

 

“I would hope so,” he replied, setting his cup down. “Many are still unsure of betraying their clans. Maybe Kelara could bring them hope for the future.”

 

**********

 

Bellamy walked toward the hut and smiled as the door opened revealing Clarke and Lincoln. He stopped before his two friends as they explained what was going on. Scratching his mustache, Bellamy pondered about the rebels. He hoped they could convince them to stay loyal to their clans and their commander. It didn’t seem like it would be easy, but it would be doable if done with tact.

 

“If I’m not mistaken,” Bellamy began to say. “I think there’s going to be a party.” He moved out of the vision of his friends as they gaped when seeing all the Arkers interacting with the people of Arling.  “All thanks to the Commander.” He turned to Clarke and winked, watching as the she blushed.

 

Spotting Octavia in the crowd, speaking to some elders she had known from a long time ago, Lincoln smiled. “This will be fun,” he remarked, taking leave of his two companions to greet his wife.

 

“I guess you did it,” Bellamy surmised, looking down at Clarke.

 

Giving a weak smile, Clarke gazed at her companion. He was always there for her. She didn’t know what she’d do without him sometimes. “You were right, Bell,” she admitted, as they walked to the giant pyre that was flaming in the village. The sun was setting and the celebration would soon begin. “She’s staying.”

 

Face turning serious and contemplating the current events, Bellamy hoped everything would work out. “Kelara is holding everything in,” he confessed. “I could tell when I saw her.”

 

Pursing her lips, Clarke scanned the area but couldn't see her daughter anywhere. Eyes locking with Bellamy's she felt her body tense up with nerves. “She had a good cry,” she said softly. “But I'm sure there are fireworks to come.”

 

Nodding, Bellamy took a deep breath and was pensive. “We need to be prepared for what she really wants to say,” he warned in a low voice.

 

Agreeing with the man, Clarke wished she could take all the pain away from Kelara but knew she was the main reason for it. “We'll just have to deal,” she surmised, shrugging. “Whenever it happens, we can't take it to heart.”

 

“Easy enough to say,” the man almost laughed.

 

Clarke smiled and bit her bottom lip, feeling an old scar. “You should have seen Lexa's face,” she almost snickered. “Kelara fell through the roof and knocked the Commander on her ass with her staff.”

 

Rubbing his temples, Bellamy didn't know if he should be concerned or laugh. “We're getting old,” he commented. “I can barely keep up with Kelara. Thank goodness for Lincoln.”

 

“We're not that old!” Clarke shot out, feeling offended. “You're the fucking grandpa with that ridiculous hair and beard.”

 

Eyes going wide, Bellamy rose his hand in the air as if to protect his facial hair. “I like it,” he declared. Staring into enigmatic blue eyes, he smiled. “Is Lexa going to kill me by the way?”

 

Letting out a chuckle, Clarke shook her head. “She could give less of a shit about you,” the blonde teased. “She's just happy we were never intimate, I can tell.”

 

“That's fine with me,” he commented.

 

“Me too.”

 

“Speaking of the Commander,” Bellamy looked around, scratching his head. “Where is she?”

 

**********

 

Drums were beating, voices were chanting and before Kelara knew it, she was dancing to the rhythms that she only ever got to listen to from above. The feeling was euphoric, under the moonlight, the stars moving in unison with her body, as the light from the pyre ignited the village with glee and joy. Everyone around her was enchanted, swaying this way and that, enjoying the company of each other.

 

Arkers were trying to move to the beat, dancing as best they could with their fellow grounders. Children were laughing and squealing, jumping around to their own tune. The music was uptempo and a mix of many styles, with percussion, woodwind instruments , bowlharps and tanburs made by the grounders. It was definitely a sight no one would ever forget, bodies rocking and jiving in their own way.

 

Even Marcus and Abby managed to dance hand in hand, smiles on their faces, moving like they never had before. It was as if a weight was lifted off their shoulders and they could just be themselves for one evening. They pulled each other in close sometimes and then back, spinning around, never losing each other’s eyes.

 

Monty and Jasper were preparing a large still that they were saving just for this night. Their friends and other Arkers were quick to get in line for whatever it was Monty concocted. Even some children were permitted to try a bit if it was okay with their parents. Grounders wanted to compare their own brew with the Arkers and amusement ensued as they all began to drink.

 

Then a loud horn was blown and everyone stopped. All eyes went to the entrance of Arling as the commander walked tall and proud, chin high to the moon. Everyone made a path for her to enter, her eyes on Kelara, who mirrored the gaze. Many bowed their heads as Lexa walked through, and the Arkers were in awe as many had never even seen the commander before.

 

Eyes going wide at the sight behind Lexa, Kelara was awestruck. It was a beautiful, hearty, gleaming white horse that walked without needing to be pulled behind the commander. They didn’t have any horses like that at camp and seeing one like it in the wild was very rare. She couldn’t believe what she was seeing as the commander approached her and then halted just a few feet away.

 

“Kelara Kom Tri Kru,” Lexa announced as the horse stopped next to her, waiting patiently for orders. “On the night of your eighteenth year, I grant you this horse.”

 

Her heart exploding, mouth dropping, all eyes were on her as the commander bowed and stepped back. She didn’t know what to say as the horse walked up to her, nuzzling into her face, wanting to be caressed. It was a grand white stallion, a beautiful long mane and glimmering eyes.

 

Seeing the girl accept, Lexa felt satisfied with her gift. She looked around for a moment and saw Clarke standing next to Bellamy with smiles on their faces. This sent a tinge of jealousy throughout her body but it soon dissipated. At least the people Kelara loved most were here to witness the event. Stepping close to the girl once more, Lexa caught her eyes spoke only for her to hear. “Ai na otaim laik hir gon yu.”

 

Nodding vehemently Kelara, patted the horse and smiled. She didn’t really know what to say in response to something so sentimental. The commander was intimidating, strong and beautiful and she couldn’t fathom everything that was occurring. “Mochof,” she replied, hearing the drums and music start up again. She couldn’t believe she had a horse. A real, live horse all to herself. It would be so easy to travel between camp and Arling now and she wouldn’t have to worry about scraping up her hands and arms from swinging on trees all day long.

 

*******

 

“Shit,” Bellamy breathed out as Clarke looked up to him with a look of confusion. “All I got her was a picture of us in a frame that I stuck a bunch of rocks on.”

 

Clarke went frozen for a second and then to Bellamy’s dismay she burst out laughing everywhere. The sentiment was definitely nice but in comparison to a horse, Bell was out of luck. He began to laugh with her, almost in tears and then the pair felt the beat of the drums vibrating under their feet. “Care to dance?” Clarke asked, quirking an eyebrow, trying not to laugh more.

 

“Don’t get angry if I step on your feet,” the man warned, reaching for Clarke’s hands and beginning to sway.  The two moved together in unison for some time, smiling and chatting with each other. They noticed people were lining up for food around the pyre and felt their stomachs grumble. But before they could leave, they felt a strong body get in between both of theirs  jumping for joy.

 

“Can you believe it!” Kelara squealed, grabbing her parent’s hands and twirling around. “A horse!”

 

Nodding her head slowly, Clarke smiled and looked over, seeing Ryder take the horse with the others. “Lucky you,” she congratulated, spinning her daughter around. “I used to have my own.”

 

“Oh yeah?” Kelara asked, jiving with her parents. “That’s so cool!”

 

“Mmhmm,” Clarke let out, happy that her daughter was so excited. “Her name was Angeni, she was an amazing horse.”

 

“Maybe Lexa could get you another?” Bellamy suggested, dipping his daughter and pulling her back up as she laughed.

 

Raising her eyebrows, and reaching for Bellamy’s hand, the three danced with each other with smiles on their faces. “Maybe,” Clarke replied.

 

**********

 

“So you did _what_ exactly?” Raven scolded, stuffing a piece of deer into her mouth.

 

“Oh you know,” Leryk shrugged, pointing at the tree. “I just made a giant hole in the Commander’s hut.”

 

Kyle furrowed his eyebrows at his daughter and shook his head disappointed. “Oh I’m going to make you do fluid dynamics all week next week!” He began to say. “And then the week after --”

 

Raven smashed her hand into her husband’s mouth  and raised her eyebrows at him. She looked at her daughter and winked. “Nice job, kid,” she bit on more food and nodded toward the crowd of teenagers dancing. “Go have some fun.”

 

Kyle rolled his eyes and swatted Raven’s hand away. “Why do you always do that?” he asked, watching his wife eat more food than even he could. “She won’t take me seriously.”

 

“She never takes you seriously, Wick!” Raven laughed, squeezing her husband’s cheeks. She saw him frown and close his mouth. Leaning up and toward his ear she smiled. “But I’ll take you seriously… In bed tonight.” The man began to choke on his spit and Raven shrugged, taking another chomp of the meat.

 

Kyle quirked an eyebrow and gazed at his witty wife. “Who says I want to be taken by you?” he asked, shrugging his broad shoulders.

 

Scoffing, Raven eyed her arrogant husband and wiped her mouth. “You’re lucky we’re in public right now,” she shot out, glaring upward.

 

“Oh yeah?” Kyle wanted to laugh. “Maybe I’ll make _you_ do fluid dynamics all week. Fluid dynamics with my junk in your mouth.” He beamed at the mechanic who was appalled.

 

“Whatever, Wick,” Raven replied, giving the man cut eye and leaving in search for some root vegetables.

 

**********

 

Voltani sat next to her parents eating some of the food that was prepared. This was so exciting, to be with her mom and dad, sitting happily in grounder territory without having to worry. It seemed as if Kelara’s eighteenth birthday was going to be a blessing for the grounders at least.. Her parents seemed so happy, her father especially pleased to be back in the midst of grounder culture. He may not have agreed with all their ways but he missed the nice things.

 

“So, your dad told me, that you stooges wanted to see the Commander?” Octavia began to say, eyeing her daughter.

 

Gulping some food down, followed by a lot of water, Voltani nodded. “I didn’t think we’d break down her house,” Voltani admitted, hanging her head low.

 

“It was an accident,” Lincoln calmed, reaching out to caress his daughter’s hair. “I’m glad you didn’t get hurt.”

 

Looking up and giving a weak smile, Voltani agreed. “So, what’s going to happen to Kelara now?” she asked, curious of her friend’s fate.

 

“Nothing really,” Lincoln admitted, shrugging his shoulders. “I still have much to teach her. And the Commander will want a word with her as well.”

 

Octavia was curious about the relationship with the grounders and then she thought of Indra. “How’s Indra, Lincoln?” she asked, hesitantly.

 

“She is well,” he replied, somewhat shocked that his wife would even ask. “You could speak to her, if you wish.”

 

“I’m thinking about it,” Octavia breathed, scanning the area for her former trainer.

 

**********

 

Seeing everyone enjoy themselves made Lexa want to smile but she was not in the mood to let herself go tonight. She was contemplating many things in her mind and was trying to come to terms with the fact she would not be able to avoid Clarke any longer. Even if she went to Polis, they would send her right back to protect her people. The stakes were high and the clans needed her.

 

Eyeing the small family dancing with vigour, Bellamy struggling to keep up with Kelara and Clarke having a great time, Lexa sighed. For an instant, she pondered what it would be like to be doing that with them. With Clarke, with her daughter. It would have been nice, but she lost her chance for all of that when she betrayed Clarke and her people. Feeling a presence next to her, Lexa turned to her left and saw Ryder.

 

“Heda?” he asked, holding up a piece of meat, offering it to her.

 

Not feeling very hungry, Lexa looked at the man and accepted it anyway. She did not smile, did not say anything, but she enjoyed his constant presence over the years. He would let her know as much as possible about Clarke without being too revealing. He also told Lexa about the child, this whole time, making Lexa believe it was Bellamy’s and not hers. She was not upset with him about that by any means. If anything she wished he did not have the burden.

 

“Heda?” he asked again, watching the commander nibble on her food. “What will we do?”

 

Swallowing the tasty edible, Lexa continued the gaze on her dancing people. “Protect her,” she simply stated, not knowing what else to say. “I am not dead. I will continue to bear the burden of Commander, so she does not have to.”

 

Clearing his throat, afraid to ask, Ryder took a deep breath and calmed himself. “And what of Clarke now?” he was nervous, but Clarke came before his Heda many times.

 

“Dula op yu, hodnes em?” She asked in a dry voice. 

 

“Sha, Heda,” Ryder admitted, as the commander took another nibble, pausing afterword. She chewed slowly, and took her time to swallow, leaving the brutish man in anticipation.

 

Finally looking up at the tall man, Lexa gave him a stony stare. “Then protect her with all your heart can give,” she declared, watching as the man’s eyes flickered. Turning back to the small family, still dancing, she wiped her mouth and walked toward them.

 

**********

 

“I’m sorry,” Lexa almost cringed when seeing Bellamy let go of Clarke’s hand. “May I?” she held out her arm to Kelara and watched as the girl accepted.

 

The music was slower and best for romantic couples but Lexa thought it would be an opportune moment to dance with her daughter. She had not done this in a long time and secretly hoped she would not be unimpressive. Clarke and Bellamy got out of the way and were intrigued as the two spun slowly around, as if they knew each other their entire lives.

 

“Do you like the horse?” Lexa asked, watching as the girl began to breathe again.

 

“I do,” Kelara quietly said, enamored with the woman before her. She couldn’t believe that such a strong presence was her mother. That it was even possible for her to be part of the Commander. “He’s lovely.”

 

Thinking about what to say next, Lexa was silent for a moment but appreciated the patience of the young girl. “Your ‘mah’ and I had many adventures on horses when we were younger,” she explained, thinking of their feat with Pauna. “Your horse, came from my stallion, Borak.”

 

Lexa was struggling to make conversation, not because she had nothing to talk about but because she wanted to make sure she interested the girl. Speaking to adolescents was not something she wanted to do at her age but this was important. Her duties did not allow for much informal chatter nor did it attract people to do so. She couldn’t even manage to smile although she wanted to.

 

“Wow,” Kelara breathed, looking into the commander’s eyes. “I do appreciate it.” Looking over the commander’s shoulder she could see her mah’s bright blue eyes on her with her dad still boogieing away. There was something that Kelara was missing but it was evident that there was a romantic relationship in the past. “Were you in love with my mah?” Kelara blurted, focusing her eyes back onto the commander whose jaw slightly opened.

 

Keeping her dance moves swift and elegant, Lexa breathed and looked at the fresh face. She wasn’t sure how to answer, and could feel Clarke’s eyes on the pair, being inquisitive and burning the back of her head. “I cannot answer that,” Lexa cooly replied, spinning the girl with ease. She felt something erupt in her heart that she couldn’t quite explain. She thought of Clarke and the girl before her and then herself, all entwined together. A flash of Costia came to mind as she felt a sudden breeze rush by her exposed skin.

 

“Why?” Kelara pressed, wanting to understand.

 

Lexa rose her chin and sighed at the petulant girl. “Hodnes laik kwelnes,” she stated with passion, only for Kelara to hear.

 

Creasing her eyebrows, Kelara didn’t understand how love could possibly be weakness. “I disagree,” she retorted, her grip on the commander becoming tighter. “Love is the one thing that has kept me going in this world.”

 

“Well, Kela,” Lexa quirked her eyebrows and pulled away. Her eyes were sparkling as if hiding something and Lexa did not want to reveal anything to the girl. “It will not be enough in the future.” With that, Lexa took her leave and disappeared into the crowd of people, waving her hand in the air as if swatting it.

 

Kelara was baffled. She stood there, stunned trying to figure out what the commander truly meant. Were there really no feelings between her mah and Lexa? She refused to believe that there was only the betrayal and nothing else. Everyone had made the commander out to be a ruthless leader with no heart but Kelara knew, that if she existed in the world, her mah had to have loved her at some point. Or maybe, she still did.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See! I can do little to no drama. Gosh. But Kelara is starting to notice that there's a lot more to Clarke and Lexa than just one night together.


	10. Taken

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drama free can only last so long...

Examining her blonde friend from afar, Leryk sneered and looked down at what she had in her arms. It was an assortment of fruit she had collected as she made her way around the eating area. There were some things she never even tried before and she placed them all on a plate in an organized manner. By the time she was done, it was piled high and she gawked at it with admiration.

 

Walking toward a table to sit, Kelara felt tired. Although everyone was still partying, dancing, drinking and singing she felt a headache coming on. Rubbing at her temples, she licked her lips and then saw something very odd coming toward her. With a loud thud, a giant plate of fruit was placed before her and there was Leryk with a sheepish grin, pointing at the food.

 

“It’s a fruit cake!” Leryk squealed, eyeing the plate then looking back at her friend. “Get it! Fruit… cake…”

 

“Ryk,” Kelara was dumbfounded at her friend’s shenanigans. “My eyes are rolling around in my head.”

 

“Funny,” Leryk replied raising her eyebrows. “Volt does that to me too.”

 

Brushing some hair out of her face, Kelara really did roll her eyes. “I wonder why…” she asked sarcastically as the girl before her began to chomp down on the fruit.

 

Snorting, Leryk enjoyed the ambrosia in her mouth and offered some to her friend. “So, you got a horse,” she knowingly stated, looking over to the white stallion. “Unfortunately, I can’t offer you anything better… Unless…” she pointed to her chest and winked.

 

Kelara grimaced and then wanted to laugh. “I don’t want to sleep with you, Ryk,” she scolded, turning away from her friend. “You can barely function on a day to day basis, I can’t imagine being in bed with you.”

 

“Awww,” Leryk whined, fruit splattering all over. “We can practice.”

 

Both girls turned to face each other and stared for a few moments. It didn’t last long and they both burst out laughing. Their relationship was ludicrous at times but it was always fun and easy. They couldn’t imagine not spending time together and behaving like this, life would be such a bore.

 

“Why don’t you ask Volt?” Kelara suggested, as their friend approached.

 

Grabbing a fruit from Leryk’s absurd plate, Voltani plopped down next to her friends and took a bite. “What are you two up to?” she asked, the noise of the music almost drowning her out.

 

“Leryk was asking me to sleep with her, and I said no,” Kelara simply said, shrugging. “I told her to ask you.”

 

Repulsed, Voltani recoiled from her mechanic friend, thinking of greasy fingers. “No thanks,” she retorted, watching as Leryk frowned.

 

“Fine!” Leryk shot out, swallowing her fruit. “You two do it then, and I’ll watch,” she declared, smiling at her two friends.  A moment passed and she thought they were really considering it. But to her dismay, two strong hands smacked her upside the head, sending fruit flying from her mouth onto the ground. “Fuck, guys.”

 

**********

 

“Bell, I’m thirsty,” Clarke could barely speak with her dry mouth. “I’ll be back.” The man nodded and continued to dance away with some friends who had come nearby.

 

Making her way through crowds of fervent people, Clarke finally found the village well and a grounder happily serving people water from it. Not everyone wanted Monty’s still or the other alcohol provided so some refreshing water was always welcome. Walking to the grounder and smiling, Clarke didn’t have to say a word as the man quickly filled a cup and handed it to her.

 

Reaching out, she was about to thank him, when a swift hand grabbed her cup. She was baffled and looked up to see the commander, standing between her and the man. Even with her armor on and warpaint off, the woman still looked daunting, her eyes piercing through Clarke’s soul.

 

“That’s mine,” Clarke declared, reaching out for the cup, expectantly.

 

Scoffing, Lexa took a sip and relished in the satisfaction. “It’s my village, so really, it’s mine,” she asserted, quirking her eyebrow at the blonde.

 

Not wanting to deal with the commander, Clarke turned away to leave. “I’m not doing this,” she breathed, still thirsty and wondering what to do. Everyone around was drunk, barely paying attention to anything. People were leaving in couples going to do God knows what in the forest. Children were being told to head inside while parents stayed out to continue the party. It wasn’t just a celebration of Kelara’s birthday, it was also a celebration of the alliance with the Sky People.

 

Reaching for the blonde, offended that she’d just turn away like that, Lexa gripped her arm and spun her around. Their eyes locked instantly, filled with anger, annoyance and fire. But Lexa could see that underneath all of that, there was something else. Curiosity, lust and desire. Raising the cup to her lips, she felt the cool liquid enter her mouth but did not swallow.

 

“I told you, Lexa, I’m not doing --,” Clarke was left mid sentence, eyes going wide and body going rigid as the commander leaned into her as their lips met. Her mouth was slightly open and she could feel the refreshing water trickle over her tongue. It was as if her body remembered everything about their trysts and her mouth allowed the fluid to enter.

 

The sensations running through Lexa’s body were a reminder of what she had so long ago, what she could have had if she wasn’t so stubborn. Nearly all the water left her mouth and she began to move her lips against Clarke’s who received her with hesitancy. It was slow and wet, drops of water trickling down their chins, cooling their heated bodies.

 

Clarke found herself not being able to control her lips as she leaned in to the commander, some water sliding down her neck and then above her breasts. She felt a strong hand place itself gently on her side and move upward. Whimpering, Clarke swallowed the last bit of water and pulled away when those hands stopped right beneath her chest.

 

Wiping her mouth, Lexa looked down and took her hands away. “Would you like more?” she asked, casually taking another sip of water.

 

Rubbing her mouth hard, Clarke shot dagger eyes at Lexa who simply stood there waiting. “No,” she spat, eyeing the woman up and down, then turning on her heel.

 

Lexa sighed and swallowed the refreshing fluid. Maybe Clarke wasn't ready for anything more than a kiss but she was willing to wait for the blonde. No one over the years could satisfy Lexa in the ways Clarke did and the commander was ready to leave her harem of even the most skilled lovers behind for her in an instant.

 

**********

 

“Holy shit,” Leryk breathed, looking across to the well. “Did you see that?”

 

“Yup,” Voltani croaked.

 

“Yup,” Kelara mirrored, completely baffled. “I knew there was something going on.”

 

Voltani turned to Leryk and gave her a questioning look. “I can’t believe, you thought my dad was Kelara’s real father,” she snapped, wanting to pummel the girl.

 

“Oh whatever,” Leryk raised her hand in the air, and reached for another fruit.

 

Kelara shook her head at her two friends and rubbed her temples. “I’m not going to get involved with this,” she stated, not wanting to bother her mah and especially not wanting to bother the commander. “It’s honestly none of my business.”

 

“I could spy on them for you,” Leryk piped up, chomping on her fruit. This resulted in Voltani, smacking the edible out of her hand and glaring at her. “Okay, okay!”

 

Something was glinting in the corner of Kelara’s eyes. She turned toward the forest and away from her bickering companions. It was a shining light, flickering quickly and it was hidden away behind some shrubs. “Guys…” she waved her hand backward to get her friend’s attention. “Do you see that?”

 

The two girls stopped, and peered into the bushes. There was definitely something flickering in there. It seemed to be moving away from the village but it caught their eyes. It was a bright, flashing light that was reflecting off of something and no one else seemed to notice it.

 

“Let’s go look!” Leryk suggested, getting up and walking toward the trees.

 

Furrowing her eyebrows, Kelara ran to get her staff nearby and took a deep breath. She could hear Voltani warning them not to go but Leryk already disappeared into the trees. Walking briskly, Kelara felt Voltani behind, walking carefully. Controlling her footsteps and being as stealthy as possible, she could see Leryk under the moonlight, looking around for the light.

 

“Where’d it go?” Leryk asked, raising her hands and turning back toward her friends.

 

Walking toward the mechanic, Kelara closed her eyes and listened. This was something she learned from Lincoln. When seeing wasn’t enough, sometimes hearing was everything. She could hear Leryk’s breathing, Voltani’s steps from behind and then faint rustling coming from ahead. “There!” she hissed, leaping forward, pulling out her staff. There was nothing. She bent down to part the leaves and shrubs but nothing.

 

Then a shrill scream came from behind. She whipped around and saw Voltani being picked up by a giant man, his face and body covered in sand. Twirling her staff, she pushed a frozen Leryk out of the way and hurtled toward the assailant. But before she could begin her assault, another beastly man emerged from the foliage and stopped her staff from crashing down.

 

“Volt!” Kelara wailed, as the other man began to run away with her. She looked behind, even Leryk was no longer in sight. A flash of light and a sword was above her head. She threw up her staff and held it strong, stopping the oncoming attack. This man was keeping her from running after Voltani. “Volt!” she was desperate but couldn’t get away from being pinned down. Her best friend was out of sight now and she wanted to cry. Anger taking over, she continued to attack.

 

Roaring with rage, Kelara swirled under the large man and crashed her staff between his legs. He cried out in pain and fell to the ground. She had never been so angry before, her breathing uneven and body on fire. The man rolled in pain onto his back and went wide eyed seeing Kelara flip her staff to the more pointed end. Bursting with adrenaline he swung his sword up and got to his feet before Kelara could do anything.

 

A battle under the moonlight ensued. The lithe girl danced around the brute man, slashing and beating at him to wear him down. He was slow and lumbering and could not keep up with her. All he had to do however was get in one good shot and she’d be knocked out. Doing a backflip, Kelara twirled her staff and jabbed it into the man’s stomach, sending him keeling over once more.

 

“Where did he take my friend!” Kelara demanded, watching as the man struggled to look up. “Tell me!” she raged, her eyes narrowing, sweat pouring from her skin and body pumping with adrenaline.

 

The man laughed and said nothing. He leaned back on his heels and waited for whatever was to come. The sharp end of the staff was being prepared to go right through his heart and still he said nothing. The girl gave him one more chance, demanding to know where she was taken. Still nothing.

 

She had never killed a man before but she felt no reason to not do it. “Ai na frag yu op!” Kelara threatened, raising her staff and gripping it tightly.

 

“Nou!” A voice shouted from behind. "Chil yu daun!”

 

Gulping and twirling her staff behind her back, Kelara raised a fist up high and smashed it into the man knocking him out. She had to control her breathing and calm herself down. Closing her eyes, she felt the rage disappear and she could see clearly again. Leryk popped up in front of her with worried eyes.

 

“He took Voltani, didn’t he?” she asked, gazing across the forest.

 

“Yes,” Kelara softly said, her emotions wanting to get the better of her. This was turning into the worst birthday ever. She looked to her side and saw the commander with several warriors.

 

“Sis em op,” she drawled, looking down in disdain at the man. A few footmen pulled the unconscious man up and began to drag him toward Arling. Her eyes turned to Kelara who was focused on the ground. “Not the ideal day,” she softly said, not really knowing what to do. “If it makes you feel any better… We will torture him.”

 

Whipping her head to the commander, Kelara clenched her jaw and balled her fists. “I want, my friend back,” she gritted out, her eyes twitching and on fire.

 

Leryk had never seen Kelara like this before and stayed quiet in front of her and the commander. She was glad she ran back to get help otherwise the assailant would have just been dead. Seeing the commander simply nod and tell them to get out of the forest, Leryk sighed and walked with her friend back to the now ending party. What a downer.

 

**********

 

“It has begun,” Indra stated, the party now over outside and back to business. A group of people stood around in the Town Hall hut, this time Arkers and grounders alike. “But why take Lincoln’s daughter?”

 

Feeling his blood boil, stress overtaking him and frustration building, Lincoln didn’t know what to do. “I don’t understand,” he stated, looking down at the war table before him. “Possibly because they know she’s close with Kelara?”

 

Octavia, who hadn’t seen Indra in years was looking at the woman who seemed just as concerned as she was. She felt her stomach churn, thinking about what would happen to her daughter. Lexa had already sent out a search team to trace footsteps and track where she could have been taken.  “So, do you think there are spies in our midst?” Octavia asked to the room, everyone looking at each other.

 

Clarke ran a hand through her hair, and gazed at her friend. “Not in our midst but there are eyes in the forest,” she commented and everyone seemed to agree. There she was again, back at the war table, people beginning to count on her. “We’re going to need more scouts around the villages.”

 

Examining all of her council around her, Lexa noticed even Abby and Kane were in the room. She did not mind the presence of the Arkers but she remembered Abby as being restrictive at times. “I agree, Clarke,” Lexa asserted, not looking at the blonde but darting her eyes around the room. “Once Luna receives our message she will likely send aid also. Caris and the others as well.”

 

Feeling helpless, Bellamy stood silently next to Clarke. His niece was in grave danger and he felt he should be out there searching for her. “Have we discussed who will go when the search party brings back information?” He asked, glancing at Lexa who returned the look.

 

“I must go,” Lincoln grunted, turning to Lexa who nodded immediately.

 

Lexa placed her hands on the hilt of her sword and looked around the room once more. “Once we have a lead, we will send whoever is best suited for the task,” she explained, feeling Clarke’s eyes on her skin. It sent electricity through her body to know that all these people were listening to her intently. Matters in Polis were never quite like this and she enjoyed the feeling of her role as Commander although the situation was grave.

 

The candle lit room was filled with tension and Octavia squeezed Lincoln’s muscular arm, not knowing how to make herself feel better. “I’d like to go also,” Octavia added, seeing Indra look at her in agreement. “I can still put up a good fight.”

 

Giving a quick nod, Lexa took a deep breath, feeling the room’s exhaustion. “Any Sky Person may go, but I cannot allow just any grounder to leave Tri Kru territory,” she notified. “The area must be protected.” Seeing everyone approve, Lexa turned to Ryder who was silent the whole time. “Ryder,” she called, as heads turned in his direction. “You protect those two girls with your life.”

 

“Sha, Heda,” the man accepted and bowed his head.

 

“I want all of you to rest,” Lexa ordered, seeing everyone weary and concerned. “By morning, I am certain we will have news. The prisoner will speak before I’m done with him.”

 

**********

 

Clarke left the hut, exhausted and solemn. Her niece was taken, a girl she had seen grow from a baby. With a lump in her throat, she reached to her back pocket and rubbed. She needed to talk to Kelara before the night ended so she walked toward Ryder’s hut as the girls were instructed to lay low there.

 

Pushing the door open, Clarke saw only one candle lit, Leryk already sleeping away and Kelara, sitting on a large chair, being pensive. She looked to her daughter’s face which was sombre and worried. Her eyes told another story, one of anger and fury. “Kelara?” she gently called, walking to take a seat in front of the girl.

 

Snapping out of her thoughts, Kelara sat up and gave a weak smile to her mom. “Mah?” she asked, looking at her parent.

 

Taking a deep breath, Clarke tried to smile. “I know today wasn’t the best,” she began to say.

 

“Well that’s an understatement,” Kelara blurted, caressing a bruise on her arm from the earlier fight she had.

 

Clearing her throat, Clarke continued. “I do have a present for you,” she softly said, reaching into her pocket.

 

Going wide eyed at the sight, Kelara couldn’t believe it. “I can’t accept that, mah,” she breathed, hearing the faint tick-tock.

 

Offering the gift to her daughter, Clarke hoped she would like it. “This watch has been through a lot,” she slowly said. “It’s been beat up, stolen, lost… but always found. And it keeps on ticking.”

 

The young girl had so many questions for her mom, so many emotions and feelings about what was going on. Looking into her mother's eyes she could see the weight of everything beginning to lean on her shoulders. This wasn't a good time to bring anything up.

 

Reaching out slowly to accept her grandfather’s watch, Kelara smiled. “I never met, gramps, but I’m glad we have a piece of him,” Kelara said, gazing at the gift.

 

Feeling the emotion overtake her, Clarke leaned toward her daughter to place a kiss on her forehead. “Happy Birthday, Kel,” she murmured, feeling strong arms wrap around her and pull her in. She would never forget this moment.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Volt, why'd they even take her?
> 
>  
> 
> NOTES:
> 
> Kelara
> 
> Ai na frag yu op - I will kill you
> 
> Lexa 
> 
> Nou - No  
> Chil yu daun - Stand down  
> Sis em op - Take him


	11. Rebels

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're halfway there! Everything is going to get even more hectic so good luck to our heroes! The reaction over Volt was intense last chapter. Some of you have great theories and I like how it went as far as 'I hope she doesn't get the Costia treatment' haha.
> 
> I just wanted to thank all of you again for not only commenting and giving kudos but for taking the time to really read the story too. There's a lot of little things going on that many of you pick up on and it makes me so happy. Out of the many stories all over the place I do feel so special that you take the time to read mine!
> 
> Enjoy.

Dreams of Voltani flooded Kelara’s mind as she slept through the night, waking often but knowing she needed to let her body heal from the bruises and scrapes she acquired. It was probably the sixth time she woke but now the light of day was peeking through the hut. Getting up, she could feel a warm body next to hers and looked down next to her. It was Leryk, cuddled up against her, slightly snoring.

  


Not wanting to trouble the girl, Kelara looked over to her mah who was on Ryder’s large bed and Ryder who was on the floor atop some plush furs. She peeled away the bedding from her body and moved over Leryk as to not disturb her. Bare feet hitting the cool floor, Kelara gathered her things and snuck out yet again.

  


This day was dark and gloomy, offering no comfort but echoing the storm building in Kelara’s body. There were few villagers awake, cleaning up from last night’s festivities and the young girl felt her tummy grumble. Licking her lips, she walked over to a table still filled with fruits, nuts, berries and some breads. Picking out a few, she smiled and began to eat away.

  


A gentle natured but feeble elder approached the food table also not noticing Kelara. He took some bread and his eyes shot to the girl, having to look twice. “Heda?” he asked, gazing at the girl.

  


Looking across the table to eye the man, Kelara swallowed and was taken aback. She replied in Trigedasleng knowing the man may not know English. “I’m Kelara,” she softly said as the man smiled. “I’m the Commander’s,” she paused for a moment as he waited with bright eyes. “I’m her daughter.”

  


“Ahh!” the man sputtered in a raspy voice. “I see the resemblance. You will bring good fortune to us all.”

  


Bowing her head slightly out of respect, Kelara finished her last bites. “I hope so,” she said to the man as he took his leave. She felt nourished and ready to take on the day, a deep fresh breath of air overtaking her lungs and the grey sky above threatening to unleash.

  


“Teik em set raun ona tri,” a voice ordered from afar but loudly with anger.

  


Kelara’s ears perked up and she followed the sound to where she saw a group of people creating a crowd. Some of them were wailing obscenities in Trigedasleng, others jeering and throwing rocks. Nothing could have prepared Kelara for what she saw next as she pushed through the crowd.

  


She could see her Uncle Lincoln, and Aunt Octavia standing within the crowd, tired but infuriated. Then she saw her dah close by, all eyes on the commander who was standing before the man she battled with last night. Kelara gasped at the sight of him. He was bleeding, cut, stabbed and dying. She had heard of death by one thousand cuts but never thought she would ever witness it. Everyone around her was so fixated on the prisoner that they didn’t even notice she was there.

  


Lexa took a fighting stance and raised her sword to rest on her arm. The tip was pointed right to the prisoner’s heart and she began to push it forward. “All rebels will meet this fate,” she growled as the blade entered the man’s chest, piercing his organ and killing him. Satisfied, the commander pulled her sword away and glowered at the sight. “Get rid of him.” She waved her hand in the air and footmen approached.

  


Gulping, Kelara wanted to run for her dad but he immediately began talking with Lincoln and Octavia. They had heavy satchels  on their bodies and Kelara noticed Lincoln holding some sort of paper. Eyes going wide, she ran across to her family and caught their attention. “Where are you going?” she demanded, as their eyes were shocked.

  


Bellamy scratched his beard and sighed. “Voltani has been taken to the Deadlands,” he admitted, looking down at his daughter. “We have a team that’s going to get her.”

  


Mouth opening, Kelara felt relief knowing the location was discovered but worried about the situation her friend was in. “Why did they take her?” she asked, eyes darting around in search for answers.

  


Fixing his satchel, Lincoln breathed out solemnly. “We don’t know,” he replied, the worry overtaking him. “But we need to get to the Deadlands.”

  


Reaching out a hand, Octavia caressed Kelara’s face understanding how upset she was probably feeling. “We’ll get her back, I promise,” Octavia said, holding in the emotion. “But you need to stay here. They can’t take you too.”

  


Slowly nodding, Kelara sighed and looked down to the earth beneath. She wanted to go but it would just put everyone in more danger. Staying in the confines of Tri Kru territory would be best. “Please be careful,” she lamented, leaning into her family as they pulled her in for a hug.

  


Bellamy pulled away and suddenly remembered something. He reached to his satchel and wanted to laugh. “I forgot to give you this, Kel,” he sputtered, pulling out the item.

  


Seeing what was being offered, Kelara shook her head and smiled. It was a picture of herself, her mom and dad smiling and standing together at Camp Jaha, surrounded by a frame with coloured pebbles stuck on. Not knowing how her dad managed to get an actual picture of all of them, she credited Aunt Raven for possibly having something to do with it. “This is so nice,” Kelara breathed, leaning into her dad one more time. “I love the selection of pebbles you chose.”

  


Going red, Bellamy scratched at his beard and smiled. “Well… you know,” he sheepishly said. “Anyway, stay safe, Kel.”

  


Looking to Octavia who was eyeing the picture, Lincoln looked down to Kelara and smiled. “We have a gift for you also,” he added seeing Octavia nod. “Uncle Kyle and Aunt Raven helped us out with it. It’s from all of us, but it’s back at the Ark, you’ll see.”

  


“You’ll love it,” Octavia assured, fixing her pack, ready to go.

  


Bellamy leaned down and kissed Kelara on her forehead. He was happy she liked the gift. “Let’s go get Voltani back,” he grunted, his leadership qualities ready to burst at the seams, ready to do whatever it took.

  


*********

  


The smell of tea found its way to Clarke’s nose as she woke from her slumber. Rubbing at her eyes, she had blurred vision for a moment and turned her head toward the scent. Her vision clearing, Clarke could see Ryder preparing breakfast, making her favourite berry paste and boiling some water over his three stone stove. She loved how grounders were able to make use of the wild earth around them to do things that Arkers never learned.

  


Getting up, she saw Leryk still asleep and noticed Kelara was gone. “Morning Ryder,” she greeted, walking over to the small table. “Kelara is out?”

  


“Sha, Klok,” the large man stated, busy with his edibles. “She’s actually with Heda. The team has left already.”

  


“Hmm,” Clarke would have liked to go but she wanted to keep an eye on her daughter. “The Deadlands right?”

  


With a woeful look, Ryder handed Clarke a cup of aromatic tea. “Yes,” he stated, beginning to spread paste on some fresh bread. “The rebels will pay.”

  


**********

  


“You’re good with that staff,” Lexa complimented in a neutral voice not really wanting to give the girl a boost in ego. “But what of the sword?”

  


Glancing to the sky above, Kelara could feel that the rain would begin to pour soon. “I’m a novice with the sword,” she admitted, focusing her attention on the commander. “Lincoln has been patient with me, though.”

  


“Patience is a virtue we cannot afford to have when it comes to learning these skills,” Lexa drawled, placing her hands on her hilt. “Give me your staff, and take my sword.”

  


Walking to the commander, Kelara pulled her staff off and handed it to her. They exchanged weapons and she noticed the woman examining the beautiful wooden weapon. It had many dents and survived perilous hours of combat while sparring with Lincoln but it hadn’t warped or even split yet.

  


“Red oak,” Lexa mused, eyeing the piece up and down. “Lincoln crafted this for you?”

  


Holding the sword with ease, Kelara nodded and let her hand get used to the grip. “He did,” she said, watching as the commander spun it around. “I had a smaller one when I was younger. I should be getting a new one soon.”

  


Quirking her eyebrow, Lexa raised the staff ready to attack. “Em pleni,” she began to say. “Let your sword do the talking now.”

  


Taken aback at the charging commander, Kelara raised the sword and blocked the first attack. She cringed at the strength the commander had but kept her stance strong as the weapons clanked together. Ducking low and twirling around, she got behind the unyielding warrior and kicked her in the back. Although they were previously alone at the warrior's quarters in the village, a crowd began to form.

  


Twirling the staff in the air, Lexa licked her lips and quickly turned around. She began to attack the young girl without mercy, measuring her strength and endurance with each blow. It was impressive but not good enough. Kelara’s grip was weak, her stance poor and it was evident her abilities with a sword needed to be improved. Taking a swift shot to the girl’s elbow, the sword went flying out of her hand and onto the ground. Lexa won.

  


There were hoots and cheers coming from the villagers and warriors watching. Any sort of spar was exciting and they enjoyed seeing the commander with her daughter. Many were smiling and complimenting Kelara despite her lack of experience with a sword. A few warriors encouraged her and said she’d improve with time.

  


“Keep your staff with you at all times, Kela,” the commander dryly stated, offering the weapon to Kelara.

  


Picking up the sword, Kelara sighed and handed it back to the woman. “I’ll practice,” she assured, taking her staff and putting the straps back on. The commander nodded and was about to take her leave as the crowd also dissipated. “Wait.”

  


Running a hand through her silken hair that flowed in the light breeze, Kelara contemplated what she was about to ask. Biting her lip, she looked to the ground first and then struggled to meet the eyes of the commander who was now waiting expectantly and almost impatiently. “Please tell me what happened,” she asked, almost desperate.

  


Knowing exactly what the girl was speaking of, Lexa rose her chin and stood steel faced. “Ask your mah,” she retorted, fixing her sword. “She is better suited for that sort of thing.”

  


Struggling to keep her composure, Kelara put her staff behind her back and sighed. “But I’d like to hear your perspective,” she admitted, wanting the whole story.

  


Turning on her heel, Lexa took in a sharp breath facing away from the girl. “I do not have time,” she managed to get out, her eyes sparkling and not listening to her soul. Beginning to walk away, she felt her heart grow heavy but within a few moments, she felt a deft hand on her arm, spinning her around. This scene was all too familiar. Controlling herself as quickly as she could, her eyes went back to ice and she glared at the young girl. “What do you expect to hear, girl?” she spat watching as Kelara flinched.

  


Standing strong and unmoving, Kelara inhaled and glared right back. “The truth,” she stated, in a strong voice.

  


Furrowing her eyebrows, Lexa leaned in closer. “The truth is that you were not supposed to happen,” the commander began, irritated at this point. “We did everything we could to avoid this.”

  


Feeling offended and hurt, Kelara continued to stand before the commander. “No,” she shot back with dagger eyes. “You didn’t do everything.”

  


“That’s enough!” A voice ordered from behind, garnering both warrior’s attention.

  


Scrutinizing the brazen girl before her, Lexa let her eyes travel to Clarke who was looking at her with disdain. “Clarke,” she said, calming down and backing away from Kelara. “She wanted answers.”

  


Walking toward the commander, not even looking at Kelara, Clarke narrowed her eyes and huffed. “Don’t we all,” she blurted, crossing her arms over her chest. “We might as well explain ourselves.”

  


Sighing, Lexa turned up her nose and gritted her teeth. “We have more pressing matters,” she rebuked feeling crisp blue eyes on her.

  


“Oh, and an ascendant child isn’t important?” Clarke barked, baffled with the commander’s priorities.

  


“I did not say that,” Lexa chided, glancing at Kelara who was now dumbfounded. “My spirit is still in my --”

  


“Please, Lexa,” Clarke interjected, waving her hand in the air. “Reincarnation is a belief, it’s not a proven fact.”

  


The commander’s eyes went wide, offended and baffled that Clarke would say such a thing. “It is grounder culture,” she spat, not wanting the company of either blonde any longer. “My spirit will not choose her at this rate so you can calm yourself.”

  


Creasing her eyebrows, Clarke shook her head disapprovingly. “No,” she pressed. “We’re going to discuss this. No more running away… Lexa.”

  


Knowing she would not be able to avoid this any longer, Lexa clenched her jaw and finally gave in. “Fine,” she stated, leaning toward Clarke who did not even flinch. “Tonight, the two of you are welcome to my hut for evening meal.” And with that, she was off.

  


**********

  


Ryder was in the Town Hall hut by Lexa’s side as leaders and generals from Tri Kru were discussing the rebels. This was the first attack of possibly many in the future and they had to get to the leader as fast as possible. Listening as everyone clamored, he could tell that his Heda was not fond of the situation. Whenever it came to fighting or war, everyone seemed to have their own ideas on how to best handle everything.

 

Hearing enough for the time being, Lexa rose her hand and dismissed her warriors from the hut. Until there was news about Voltani and more information in concern to the rebels, not much could be done.

  


Ryder took this time to chat privately with his commander as no one was really paying attention. “Any word on Luna or Polis yet, Heda?” he asked quietly.

  


Looking to her right, Lexa sighed and shook her head. “Not yet,” she stated, knowing it would take a few days longer. Her mind went off thinking about the girl who was captured last night, the look on Kelara’s face and then thinking about the invitation she offered earlier. “I’m to talk with Clarke and our child tonight.”

  


Eyebrows raising, Ryder was not aware of this and cleared his throat. “Are you prepared?” he asked, genuinely shocked that Lexa would discuss past events with them.

  


“Will I ever be?” she asked, looking as her people left the hut. “Sky People and Tri Kru are co-mingling just outside these doors. Traveling freely now between camps and helping each other. Yet I cannot fathom sitting before Clarke and this child.”

  


The commander was not one to ever share her thoughts like this so Ryder took it with utmost seriousness. “It is… difficult,” he gently said, hearing Lexa sigh and placing her palms firmly on the table.

 

“I do not want this life for her,” Lexa admitted, her voice so gentle and filled with emotion. “Nor her friends or family.”

 

Swallowing, Ryder worried for his Heda. “She is strong,” he began to say. “They are all strong.”

 

Flashes of all the people she loved went through her mind, how she lost them and the pain it caused. She thought of Gustus, the people of Ton DC, her warriors and then... Lexa took in a sharp breath and her hands balled into fists upon the table. “If they harm the girl, Voltani,” she croaked out. “I will be responsible.”

 

Mouth dropping, Ryder wanted to reach out to hold his leader but went rigid. “No, Heda,” he breathed. “This is not your fault.”

 

“I ran away!” Lexa burst out, glaring at the war table. It wasn't something she ever thought she would do but Clarke changed everything. “I should not have taken the offer to be a High Chief. I shouldn't have let my jealousy get the better of me. I should have investigated Clarke's pregnancy further.” Her hands began to tremble and perspire atop the table and she felt so vulnerable. “Tell me again it is not my fault.” She finally turned to Ryder.

 

The large man could see green eyes shimmering and unable to conceal the emotion within. He gave Lexa a longing look and sighed. “We cannot dwell on the past,” he began to say. “But we can hope for a bright future, Heda.”

 

Wiping at her eyes, Lexa cleared her throat and stood tall. “I will destroy these rebels,” she declared raising her chin. “This is my home and no one will die this time except the enemy.”

 

“Sha, Heda,” Ryder agreed, bowing his head. He loved Lexa very much and didn't need to say it. He knew, she knew and it had been like that for years.

  


Thinking about what she was going to say next, she found it nonsensical but did so anyway. “I do not even know what to prepare for this evening meal,” she blurted out, finding it to be a dire problem.

  


Ryder jolted from the comment, baffled and gazed at his commander. “I can help,” he offered, and wanted to smile as the woman looked at him with slight relief on her face.

  


**********

  


The sun was setting and it would soon be dark in the desert. Bellamy rubbed at his beard, sand flying away that had accumulated there. This place was hot, dry and very dangerous. He doubted they would be able to spend any longer than two days away from camp before needing to return for sustenance. It was turning out to be quite the venture.

  


Indra who decided to come along to help was concerned about the rebels and what they could be hiding. She never wanted the alliance back when it was being formed as she knew something like this would result sometime in the future. Her loyalties were still to the commander no matter what even though she had made such a treacherous decision during the Mountain war.

  


There were a few large rocks up ahead and Octavia smiled at the sight. That would be the perfect place to set up camp for the evening. “We should spend the night there,” Octavia suggested to her companions.

  


Seeing the gargantuan masses before them, Indra nodded. They would be safe inside the circle of rocks for the night. “Very well,” Indra agreed, not looking at Octavia although wanting to. There was still a part of her that cared for the Sky Girl, like the daughter she never had.

  


Wanting to speak to her former tutor, Octavia simply smiled and lead the way to the rocks. Her mind was more so on retrieving her daughter, but forming a relationship with Indra again would be imperative to moving forward with the grounders. She hoped they could be on friendly terms as time progressed.

  


**********

 

Off in the distance, Clarke could see Lexa gathering all sorts of herbs, vegetables and oils to most likely cook with. Looking around she noticed Kelara far away by the visitors quarters and sucked in her bottom lip. With a huff, she began to walk toward the commander, hoping not to draw too much attention.

  


Finding it to be an odd sight to see Lexa gathering edibles, Clarke wanted to smile and approached the woman. “What are you making for dinner?” she asked, watching the leader whip around with many items in her hands.

  


Glancing down at the edibles, Lexa shrugged. “It is a surprise,” she drawled, eyeing Clarke up and down.

  


Raising her eyebrows, Clarke noticed her favourite berries and smiled. “Kelara loves the berries too,” she advised. “Maybe take some more.” She watched as Lexa immediately grabbed more of the berry.

  


“Anything else?” Lexa asked, examining her findings.

  


Clarke gazed at the commander and was pensive. There were so many things she wanted to bring up but didn't know how. She was even afraid to talk about what she really wanted from Lexa and simply opened her mouth.

  


“What, Clarke?”

  


“When this is over, are you going to leave again?” Clarke blurted out, happy no one was really around. The villagers were mostly staying indoors today from fear but many warriors were patrolling the area.

  


Quirking her eyebrow, Lexa took in a deep breath and scanned her surroundings. “I do not know,” she confessed. There was much to do in Polis but her people needed her. She noticed blue eyes sparkling before her and clenched at the edibles in her hands. “What are you really asking me, Clarke?”

  


Shaking her head, Clarke looked away for a moment and then met steel green eyes. “Nothing,” she lied. Lexa took a step closer to her and she could feel that heat emanating from her body. Instant regret. “Really, it's nothing,” she assured.

  


Peering into blue eyes, Lexa rose her chin. “Then why ask?” she questioned.

  


“I just want to know in advance this time,” Clarke continued to lie, eyes darting all over the place.

  


“I see,” Lexa breathed. Reaching to the food table, she slowly picked up a berry and rose it into the air. Without a word, she placed it to Clarke's lips and could see the faint scar from so long ago.

  


Eyes locked on each other, Clarke parted her lips and allowed the commander to push the berry into her mouth. This brought a flood of memories to her mind and she couldn't believe how something so simple could arouse her. Snapping out of her thoughts, and pulling the berry away, she shook her head. “Thanks,” she shortly said watching as Lexa remained stoic, but her eyes revealing disappointment.

  


Watching as the blonde chewed and swallowed the berry, Lexa gulped and fixed the edibles in her arms. “I must prepare these,” she declared, turning to leave. “I shall see you this evening.”

  


**********

 

“You imbecile!” A raspy voice raged, the sound carrying into the wind of the desert evening. “You captured the wrong girl!”

  


Faltering backward, the rebel footman recoiled and eyed the girl before him. Dark auburn hair, hazel eyes, tan complexion. It was so dark in the forest, he didn’t get a good look. “Apologies,” he whimpered, looking up at his leader. “It won’t happen --.”

  


The rebel leader swung his sword, splitting the air before him and the neck of the man who failed him. “You’re right,” he drawled, watching the body fall over into a heap. “It will not happen again.”

  


Voltani was tied up and gagged against a post that was deep into the desert sand. She went wide eyed and screamed through the fabric that was around her mouth. Looking up at the rebel leader she was frightened and aghast. A tall, daunting man, with scars on his face, shining silver hair and sand covered skin. The millions of stars above could not do anything to save her, nor could the bright moon that looked down solemnly upon her.

  


**********

 

“What is that Ryder?” Lexa asked while organizing her hut and cleaning up from the recent hole that was put in the roof.

  


Working around the three stone stove, Ryder was preparing what he knew Clarke would like. “It’s a type of berry treat that Clarke enjoys,” he explained, busily working.

  


Sniffing the air in the hut, Lexa could not deny that the aroma was enticing. “I cannot believe I have been swayed,” the commander sighed, putting her armor away, wearing only dark pants and a light top. “I do not have time…”

  


“Heda,” Ryder grunted, still focused on the edibles before him. “Our comrades are out there doing what they can. There is nothing for you to do at the moment.”

  


Exhaling, Lexa crossed her arms over her chest, satisfied with the cleanliness of her hut. “Clarke is still bold with her actions,” she commented, running her hands through her hair. “The child is too.”

  


Wanting to smile, Ryder kept his attention on the food before him, speaking to the commander with his back turned. “You may be able to lead Twelve Clans, Heda…” he began to say, knowing Lexa was listening intently. “But both Clarke and Kelara are a coalition of their own.” He heard the woman scoff but stay silent because she knew he was right.

  


 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lexa preparing dinner? Voltani hasn't been saved yet, uh oh. Indra & Octavia teaming up wow! And who the hell is this rebel leader? Looks like some of you were right about the kidnapping situation.
> 
> NOTE: Totally going for Pacquiao tonight =]


	12. Dinner

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like how so many of you enjoyed Lexa preparing a meal. She'll be doing it more than once. Enjoy.

Standing outside of the hut, Clarke was ready to finally have this conversation with both the commander and her daughter present. It was a long time coming but she didn’t feel nervous or hesitant about it any longer. She still felt like Lexa was still the same girl she met long ago but now older and with even higher status. Still it didn’t change how Clarke would behave around her nor would it deter her from standing her ground.

  


Studying her mahs face, Kelara could tell there was a lot running through her mind. She had questions of her own and hoped they would be answered tonight. So much had been thrown at her in the last day that it was difficult to sort it all out in her head. There were so many emotions coursing through her body as she began to follow behind Clarke into the hut. Apprehension, sadness, anger, excitement and curiosity bubbled in her mind.

  


The commander was standing before the table, Ryder at her side with a beautiful presentation of edibles before them. Savory meats, fresh fruit, moist breads and even dessert was set up intricately on the table in the middle of the room. Lexa stood with her hands folded before her, bowing slightly as Clarke and Kelara entered.

  


“Ryder, you may stand outside,” Lexa motioned for him to leave. “Clarke, Kelara, please sit.” The two blondes sat opposite of each other, with Lexa at the head of the table. Once they were settled, Lexa followed suit.

  


Kelara gazed at her mah and then at the commander who didn’t exchange glances yet. Sighing, the girl leaned toward the table and focused her eyes on Lexa. “So what happened?” she blurted out, watching as eyes went wide.

  


Casually leaning back in her seat, Lexa was not sure where to begin and looked to Clarke who gave no support. “I chose my people over yours,” she stated in a dry voice. The girl gave no reaction and shook her head.

  


“We all know the story, Commander,” Kelara asserted and licked her dry lips. “I’m talking about what happened between you and my mah.”

  


Raising her eyebrows, Lexa felt her heart pacing faster. “Obviously we laid together,” she admitted, watching the girl’s eyes flash with amusement.

  


Slowly shaking her head, Clarke was unimpressed. “You’re no good at this,” she scolded, finally eyeing the commander. “She wants to know how you felt about me.”

  


The candle lights seemed to flicker faster in the dimly lit hut. The air was heavy and thick as it entered the commander’s lungs. The question posed to her was dire but unavoidable. “I cared,” she admitted, swallowing the lump in her throat and seeing Kelara’s eyes begin to sparkle. “Choosing my head, over my heart, was not easy.”

  


Nodding in understanding, Kelara looked to her mah who was focused on Lexa and then to the commander who was focused on her. “You said you took precautions,” Kelara began to say, not really wanting to know more about the intimate subject but still curious. “But here I am.”

  


Rubbing her temples, Clarke sighed and rested her hands on the table. “I still don’t understand either,” she admitted, looking to Lexa who returned the gaze. “Raven and Wick had the injection specially made.”

  


“And I had a fruit that rendered me almost useless for weeks,” Lexa added, contemplating the situation.

  


“Gross,” Kelara breathed shaking her head at the commander who didn’t know what she did wrong. “Listen mah, and… Commander, I’m happy to be alive I really am, but I think you two are missing something here.”

  


“Missing something like what, Kel?” Clarke asked, puzzled herself. The chat was going to be long so she couldn’t resist taking a few berries and shoving them into her mouth.

  


Lexa went wide eyed at the woman and grimaced. “Why must you eat like that, Clarke?” she questioned, seeing her shrug and ignoring the commander.

  


“I’d have to ask Raven and Wick,” Clarke continued, trying to remember the day she was pricked by her friend. “They made it for me and for many others and it seemed to work for all of them, except me.”

  


“Does it really matter?” Lexa drawled, hungry and wanting to eat. She couldn’t understand why it would make a difference.

  


Watching the commander, Kelara sneered to herself and quirked an eyebrow. “Well I’m just curious,” she nonchalantly stated. “I want to make sure it works just in case I need it.”

  


Turning to the girl, feeling odd pings of concern rise up in her stomach, the commander could not believe what she was hearing. “A warrior has no time for a child, especially at your age,” she informed, raising her chin to the girl. She looked to Clarke who seemed amused. “Maybe we should investigate this ‘contraception’.”

  


Clarke smiled at Lexa, the first smile she gave in years. The commander was taken aback and furrowed her eyebrows. “Lexa,” the blonde softly said. “Kelara is just teasing you.”

  


Head darting to the young girl, Lexa never felt this before. She had been had by this nonsensical Sky Child. “I see,” was all the commander could say, watching as the girl simply beamed at her. “Choj op,” the commander ordered, reaching for food and putting it into her mouth so she would not have to speak for a while.

  


**********

  


“There is most certainly a party from Tri Kru on their way to find us,” a footman informed, bowing before the rebel leader. The man did not speak for some time, only the whirring of the desert wind could be heard. “King Razul?” The footman was waiting for orders.

  


The ferocious leader tilted his head at the peasant before him and sighed. He had a large scepter in his hands and dug it into the cool sand beneath. “Whoever comes,” he began to say, narrowing his eyes downward. “Kill them all.” And with that, he took his leave.

  


Shuddering, the footman got to his feet and looked at the warriors around him. For years many warriors vowed their allegiance to the commander, to their own leaders and to Polis but that all changed when the Sky People fell from space.

  


The commander dishonoured all grounders when she retreated from the mountain. Worse yet, everyone knew of the Sky Girl, Clarke Griffin who took down the mountain all on her own. The story traveled far and wide and many began to fear the Sky People and as time passed it became evident that the commander cared less and less to be in Tri Kru territory. It was the perfect opportunity to claim all the lands for themselves.

  


Walking over to his people, the footman glanced at the girl they captured who had passed out from exhaustion. “We are to kill anyone who comes to this camp,” he declared to his rebel comrades. “We’ll start with her, tomorrow.”

  


**********

  


“Was it, adequate?” Lexa asked, leaning back in her chair, stomach satisfied. She looked over to Kelara who shoved too much of the berry treat into her mouth. She was just as vile as Clarke when it came to eating. “It seems you’re not finished.”

  


Swallowing the mouthful, Kelara was going to grab more but then saw her mah shoot a look to her. “No, no I’m done,” Kelara lied, picking up a cloth and wiping her mouth.

  


A sheepish smile, Clarke didn’t know what to say. Lexa was so proper and dignified while Kelara was messy and almost repugnant. “That was great,” she complimented, looking at Lexa who simply nodded.

  


Clearing her throat and gazing at Kelara, Lexa noticed the girl eyeing her curiously. “Do you have any other matters to discuss?” she asked watching blue eyes gleam.

  


Kelara smiled and looked at her mah who was drinking some water. “I saw you two kiss,” she blurted out, wanting to laugh as Clarke nearly spat out her water. The commander simply quirked an eyebrow. “It’s none of my business but I just want to let you know, I’m fine with it.”

  


Feeling the slightest bit of amusement from Clarke’s reaction, Lexa sighed and focused on the young girl. “Would I have needed your permission?” she questioned.

  


“Of course,” Kelara shot back, sitting up in her seat. She saw the commander stiffen and smiled at the woman. “I’m joking. It’s up to my mom. It has nothing to do with me.”

  


“Thanks, Kel,” Clarke stated sarcastically, impressed by her the maturity of her daughter. “But nothing is really going on.”

 

Eyeing her mom and then the commander, Kelara had one more question. She stared at Lexa, her bright blue eyes burning into green that seemed slightly alarmed. “Why did you really leave for Polis, Commander?” she asked, wondering why she spent so much time there.

 

Swallowing and glancing at Clarke, Lexa sighed and wished her daughter wasn't so brazen. “When I learned that Bellamy was your father, I was unhappy,” she began to say not liking to feel jealous. “But there was more to it than that.”

 

Clarke was curious and leaned toward the commander. “Like what?” she asked, staring at Lexa.

 

“A High Chief of Polis has many responsibilities that go beyond the Twelve Clans,” Lexa explained, looking at the women before her. “Trades, territory, assets and services. Those are discussed. There are Peoples from other lands we must do business with as well.”

 

Kelara found the information to be very intriguing and wanted to learn more. “Can I visit Polis, sometime?” she asked, feeling excited.

 

Eyes sparkling and looking at Clarke for some sort of reaction, Lexa breathed out and nodded to Kelara. “Yes,” she replied. “I sit on the Council. I have quarters there. You would be welcome.”

 

“I'm not sure that's the best idea right now though,” Clarke interjected, giving her daughter a stern look and then Lexa as well.

  


Giving her mah a questioning look, Kelara got up and let her head bow to the commander. “Uh-huh,” she replied, pushing her seat in. “I’m going to see what Ryk is up to. Have fun, you two. It was a pleasure.”

  


“Wait,” Lexa interjected, sharp eyes on the girl. “Before you retire for the evening, I just require one task from you.”

  


Looking down at the commander, Kelara nodded casually and waited. “Anything,” she replied watching as Lexa got up and retrieved several items.

  


Lexa came before the young girl, pushing empty plates and other utensils out of the way on the table. She set the items down and laid them out evenly. “Choose the three items you find to be the most… intriguing.” she instructed, watching as the girl examined the objects.

  


It didn’t take long and Kelara knew which objects stood out the most to her. Picking them up, she handed them to the commander, not understanding the meaning of this exercise but doing it anyway. “These,” she stated looking for a reaction. Nothing.

  


“That is all,” Lexa waved her hand in the air. “You may go.”

 

“Wait,” Kelara mirrored before exiting. “I want something from you.”

 

Raising her chin, Lexa eyed the young girl curiously. “Yes?”

 

“An apology,” Kelara almost barked, not wanting her emotions to ruin the evening.

 

Clarke eyed her daughter and didn't say a word. This was between the Commander and her child.

 

Clenching her jaw, Lexa scanned her child and felt her body warm. Demanding an apology was audacious but she respected that. “Apologies for the way I spoke to you,” she began to say, slowly and gently. “You simply caught me off guard, I was not prepared. It won't happen again.”

 

Taken aback with the answer, Kelara nodded and understood. She could see bright green eyes concealing so much and wished she could get inside the commander's head. Although the woman made some poor decisions she was clearly paying for it. “Thank you for dinner,” she said. “I'd like to do this again... maybe play some soccer together.”

  


Before Clarke could even say anything, Kelara was gone. She looked to Lexa who simply stood there with a stoic face and sighed. “Maybe I really should ask Raven about that injection she gave me,” Clarke mused, reaching for more berries. “Because, wow.”

  


“If anything, it is your genetics, not mine,” Lexa assured not looking at Clarke but at the mess Kelara left behind. “Simply, vile.”

 

“The blame game?” Clarke spat. “Really, Lexa?”

 

The commander rose her hand and ignored the comment. “Clarke, what is soccer? I must learn this.”

  


**********

  


“Ryder, you seen Leryk?” Kelara asked as she left the hut. She was hoping the girl was not up to anything foolish and scanned the village.

  


Perking up when seeing the girl, Ryder ran a hand across his beard and pursed his lips. “I am not sure,” he replied, curious about what happened in the hut. “How was your meal.”

  


Looking up at the tall man, Kelara smiled. “I know you cooked all of that,” she admitted, running a tongue over her teeth. “It was good.”

  


“I am glad you liked it,” Ryder replied gazing down. “Am I to enter?”

  


“No,” Kelara quickly said. “I think they’re chatting about soccer in there.”

  


“Chatting?” Ryder asked, scratching his head.

  


“Mmhmm,” Kelara simply said, waving to Ryder and off to search for Leryk. She had an idea of where the young mechanic might be and walked in the direction of the food table. The night was damp as it had rained earlier in the forest. Clouds were still looming in the sky, the stars covered and moon shut out. If it wasn’t for the village pyre, it would have been so dark.

  


There she was, stuffing her face, golden walnut hair up in a ponytail and hand grabbing at everything. It was a mystery how all that food would fit into Leryk’s stomach. It was also a mystery how her mom also ate large quantities of food but still retained an athletic body. Kelara assumed working as a mechanic required a lot of physicality and kept both women in shape.

  


“Ryk!” Kelara scolded as the girl took handfuls of edibles. “The village needs to eat too, you know.”

  


Turning to her blonde friend, Leryk sneered and held all sorts of items in her hands. “I took my share,” she commented, chewing on some type of vegetable. “I’m worried about Volt. It’s making me anxious.”

  


“Eating everything in sight, won’t help,” Kelara assured, although she could have gone for some more of the berry treat.

  


Taking a deep breath, Leryk put the food back and sighed. “I hope she’s okay,” she mused, feeling her stomach toss.

  


Reaching out a hand to rub her friend’s arm, Kelara hoped so too. “We’ll get her back,” she said, knowing that her father would do anything to save Voltani. Leryk couldn’t help but lean into her friend for a hug which was happily accepted.

  


**********

  


Clarke stared at the commander who was struggling to understand the concept of soccer, holding some objects in her hand. Finally she began to reveal some type of emotion since Kelara left. She noticed the commander close her eyes and clench at the items she held. “What was that about?” Clarke asked curiously.

  


“Where did Lincoln take Kelara when she ascended?” Lexa asked, her eyes still closed.

  


Thinking about the story, Clarke rubbed her chin. “The Deadlands I believe,” she answered, wanting to know what her comrade was thinking.

  


“Does she ever meditate?” Lexa continued, offering only questions with no answers.

  


Nodding, Clarke leaned toward Lexa who finally placed the objects on the table and closed her eyes. “She does actually,” the blonde replied. “To the point where you can’t even break her out of it... And when she does come out of it she's a machine.” Finally, Lexa turned to her. “So what is it?”

  


Lexa exhaled and turned toward Clarke. “It's evident Kelara ascended,” she began to explain. “Her abilities in combat are exceptional. Her instincts are good and she is brave.”

  


“Well that’s good,” Clarke stated, glancing at the objects. “But what are those for?”

  


Finally smiling at the blonde, watching her turn slightly red, Lexa placed a hand on the items. “I gave Kelara various objects, three of which were my personal belongings. The others, just what Ryder collected around the village today. I told her to choose three, moments ago. The three items she chose, were all mine.” She watched as Clarke’s eyes widened and heard her gasp. “Maybe you think reincarnation is just a belief but what happened cannot just be coincidence, Clarke.”

  


“Okay,” the blonde breathed, knowing Lexa was telling the truth and possibly as shocked as she was. “But Kelara isn’t great at everything. She can barely wield a sword. She’s never been tested as a leader. She can’t throw a knife like you can.” Thoughts of the scenario with Quint came to mind.

  


“I am not dead yet, Clarke,” Lexa retorted, eyes roaming the blonde. “She has time to learn.  Besides I’m growing rather fond of her, though she seems to be a nuisance.”

  


“I told you,” Clarke almost laughed, thinking of her daughter. She looked to the commander who still had a smile on her face. “I haven’t seen you smile, in so long.”

  


“I have had no reason,” Lexa gently replied, still gazing at the blonde. “Until now.”

  


 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What a lovely dinner eh? And who the hell is King Razul?


	13. Cadenza

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A lot is going on in this chapter so be prepared.

“Well?” Clarke asked, leaning back in her seat and eyeing some more berries. She tore herself away from her favourite fruit and gazed at Lexa who looked stunning across from her. The hut had been patched up nicely from the antics of the girls but it was evident a hole was once in the ceiling.

 

Knowing Clarke had her eyes on the berries, Lexa wanted to roll her eyes but refrained from doing so. She took some time to stare at the blonde and her features. There were slight wrinkles upon her face but nothing severe, her eyes still young and bright as they once were and skin vibrant. “Well what?” Lexa asked, a relaxed composure.

 

“Are you going to tell me more?” Clarke replied, wanting to discuss more without Kelara present.

 

Letting out a huff of breath, Lexa furrowed her eyebrows. “More of what?” she asked.

 

“How you're really feeling,” Clarke began to say, noticing a candle light fade out amongst many. “What you're thinking.”

 

Sighing, Lexa glanced at the seat Kelara had been sitting in moments ago. She felt tinges of sadness ebb at her, melancholy and regret. She didn't want to look at Clarke in fear of the blonde being able to see into her soul like she had done so many times. However, she felt safe with her companion within the confines of her home. She trusted Clarke and really didn't have anyone else to converse with about the matter.

 

Turning back to the blonde, Lexa could see her waiting with a patient face. “I'm very sad about it, Clarke,” she began to softly say. “I have spent time pondering what it would have been like if I had been there for her.”

 

Slowly nodding, Clarke knew it had to hurt and it was in part her fault for causing Lexa this pain. “I was selfish,” she admitted. “I wanted to hurt you back. I wasn't thinking properly Lexa,” she stated, staring into green eyes that were solemn. She paused for a moment and took a deep breath. “As I spent time thinking about my decision, as Kelara grew older, there were so many times I wished I just told you.”

 

Swallowing, Lexa couldn't fathom what Clarke had gone through but she had also gone through so much. “We've both lost so much,” she began to say. “And I have a child who thinks of me as a stranger. She calls me Commander. She looks at me sometimes as if I'm a foreign object.” Stopping for a moment to collect herself, Lexa could see Clarke's calm blue eyes turn to anguish. “She must think I'm a monster for what I did to you.”

 

Shaking her head, Clarke licked her lips and gazed intently at Lexa. “No,” she replied. “She doesn't.” She felt her stomach churning, her heart pulsating and her eyes welling up. “She was however, controlling herself at dinner, for my sake I'm sure.”

 

“What do you mean?” Lexa asked, wanting to reach out to her companion.

 

A half smile, Clarke knew her daughter well. “She's really good at keeping her emotions inside,” Clarke began to explain. “Maybe she was appeased with our conversation at dinner, but she's not done with us yet.”

 

“Oh?” Lexa was curious.

 

Nodding, Clarke was concerned as to when her daughter would finally crack. “I'm just warning you, Lexa,” she continued. “If she seems aloof and has a short temper anytime soon, don't take it personally.”

 

“But I'm the Commander--”

 

“You're her mom,” Clarke corrected, tilting her head with a smile. “You're not her Commander. Those rules don't apply.”

 

Jaw slightly opening, Lexa was quiet for a moment and simply stared at Clarke. She thought for some time and sighed. “I would like to spend more time with her,” she said.

 

“She'd like that,” Clarke assured, placing her hands on the table. The wood was dark and grainy and felt soothing under her skin.

 

Thinking about all the events she must have missed out on, Lexa felt her mind reeling once more. Kelara's first steps, her first words, her first spar with someone. The commander wished she could have been there to witness all of that. These thoughts were so strange and unexpected but she couldn't help but feel them.

 

“I want her to be happy,” Lexa declared, fingering one of her braids. She gazed at Clarke and hesitated for a moment as the woman met her eyes. “I want you to be happy too, Clarke.”

 

Her heart fluttering, Clarke felt her cheeks warm but she didn't know what to say. The pair simply stared at each other for what felt like was forever. They struggled with their thoughts, waiting to see who would speak next but nothing came. Simply sitting together, the world seeming to cross between the path of their eyes within the silence of the hut, the two leaders found that they were losing themselves to each other.

 

Taking in a deep breath, Lexa rose her hand and placed it on the table, close to Clarke's unsure of what she wanted to do. Glancing at their hands only a few inches apart, she felt tingles run through her body. She remembered the moment during the Mountain war where they held the remote together, pressing the button repeatedly to no avail and wanted to laugh from the unfortunate events. And then, suddenly, she felt a warm hand make its way onto hers.

 

“I am happy,” Clarke finally said, entwining her hand with Lexa's. “Are you?”

 

The air leaving her lungs as if to be replaced by only joy and relief, Lexa nodded. “Happy enough,” Lexa admitted, trying to smile again. “I will be patient with her if she turns... irate.”

 

Raising her eyebrows, the thought of Lexa trying to calm Kelara down was amusing. “That would be best,” she said, feeling a thumb begin to circle her hand slowly and gently.

 

“Are you still angry with me, Clarke?” Lexa blurted wanting to know.

 

Unsure of how to answer, Clarke _was_ still angry. She would always be angry about what happened but over the years she was able to look at things from Lexa's perspective. “I understand the duty to protect your people will always come first,” she began to say, contemplating her next words. “But will it ever be possible to put _yourself_ first, Lexa?”

 

The thought had occurred to her many times but Lexa had responsibilities. “Unless I die...” she softly said, not knowing how to ever be rid of her duties. “I don't know, Clarke.”

 

Squeezing the Commander's hand unconsciously, Clarke wished there was a way. “Can't someone else just be Commander?” she asked, desperate for something, desperate for Lexa to be free of everything.

 

Creasing her eyebrows, Lexa glanced at her hand being held strongly by the blonde and then back up at crisp blue eyes. “No,” she stated, raising her chin. “You know there is no one quite like me. Like you said, _God forbid one of your Generals becomes Commander._ ”

 

Remembering clearly, Clarke nodded and the concern for her people's safety was still of utmost importance to her as well. “Why aren't there more open minded leaders?” she asked, loosening her grip on Lexa's hand.

 

“There are,” Lexa informed, feeling relief on her skin. “But they are not in positions of such power. We do not elect our leaders as your Sky People do.”

 

“What about the High Chiefs, though?” Clarke pressed, wanting to learn more.

 

“The High Chiefs were the greatest warriors from their clans with the greatest minds, but they cannot just choose a Commander out of nowhere,” Lexa explained, enjoying her companion's curiosity. “I am on the Council because of my past accomplishments but I am the youngest by far.”

 

Clarke huffed and ran a hand through her lush blonde hair. “Let's just tell our kid to be Commander,” she teased with a smile.

 

Trying to understand Clarke's statement, Lexa finally smiled and shook her head. “It's not that simple either,” Lexa replied. “And we don't really want that.”

 

“I knowww,” Clarke groaned, now playing with Lexa's hand, running her fingers along and sometimes pinching the skin feeling callouses.

 

“Maybe if we find another ascendant,” Lexa commented, smacking Clarke's hand when she was pinched too hard. “But why do you want me to be rid of my work, Clarke?”

 

Going rigid, Clarke pulled her hand away and sighed. “So you can live as long as possible,” she said which was partially true.

 

“I see,” Lexa stated, searching Clarke's eyes. “So it has nothing to do with you wanting to be with me?”

 

“Nope,” Clarke lied, glancing down at her light blue shirt, the top buttons undone. She rose her head and could see Lexa staring. “What are you looking at?”

 

Eyes darting up to Clarke's face, Lexa was stoic. “Nothing,” she lied in a monotone voice. “I don't know what you're talking about.”

 

Tilting her head and eyeing the woman, Clarke crossed her arms over her chest. “Were you looking at my heart, Lexa?” she asked, holding in her amusement.

 

Contemplating what to say, Lexa sat with a blank expression and felt her own heart thump. “Yes,” she replied, knowing there was no way out of this. “It is beating quickly.”

 

“I have a big, heart, Lexa,” Clarke replied, a sly grin forming on her face. She could see the struggle within the Commander and it was hilarious.

 

Sighing, Lexa knew she had lost this one and rose her hand in the air. “I would like to train with Kelara early tomorrow,” Lexa announced, ignoring the grin on Clarke's face. “Please tell her to get some rest. I will see her when the sun rises.”

 

**********

 

It was morning as Bellamy helped to pack away the belongings they used to make a small camp. This day was going to be a hot and stifling one but at least the wind was not blowing. He looked to his friends who were getting ready to go, taking small sips of water and putting their packs away. Scratching his beard, Bellamy was determined to find Voltani and kill anyone who got in his way.

 

Indra looked to Octavia whose mind was on her daughter. “Okteivia,” she called, watching as the woman approached. Eyeing her former second, she sighed. “We can only be out here for one more day.”

 

“I understand,” Octavia quickly replied, gazing at Indra. “Let’s find her.”

 

Nodding to the woman who had impressed her so much when they met, Indra put on a steel face and looked forward into the desert. “When we find her,” she began to say in a raspy tone. “I will kill all of the rebels.”

 

Giving a weak smile, Octavia gazed forward as well, the daunting desert warning them to turn back. “She’s asked about you, Indra,” the brunette admitted, the sand soft under her footsteps.

 

Tilting her eyebrow up, Indra pondered this. “And what of this?” she asked, curious about stories told.

 

“I’ve told her you’re a great warrior,” Octavia replied, noticing Lincoln and Bellamy take the lead. “That I was your second for some time.”

 

“Has she learned?” Indra asked, wanting to know more about the girl.

 

Shaking her head, Octavia slightly shrugged. “She’s an excellent archer,” the brunette explained thinking of Voltani’s skills. “But she’s not one for fighting. She loves to read and is very mature.”

 

Nodding, Indra breathed out. “As long as she fights long and hard enough for us to save her,” she stated, picking up her pace. “That’s all that matters.”

 

**********

 

Clarke woke to the sounds of clanking and thudding outside of Ryder’s hut. She knew it had to be Kelara and Lexa training. At least she wouldn't have to do much today as she wasn't feeling her best. She ate too many berries and was feeling bloated. Her body was not the same as when she was younger and eating too much was a disservice.

 

Wanting to get some fresh air, she got up and put her boots on. Taking a tooth stick that Ryder crafted for her, she cleaned her mouth and went to a basin of water to wash her face. Feeling refreshed, she walked outside and gasped at the sight near the hut.

 

Kelara was sweaty and panting, dueling with Lexa as Ryder watched on. The two were running circles around each other but it was evident that Kelara was a novice with her sword. Sometimes she would manage to counter the commander but often ended up being pushed onto her rear or knocked out of breath. It wasn’t easy but she wasn’t about to give up.

 

Walking over to Ryder, not wanting to trouble Lexa or her daughter, Clarke poked at his arm and smiled when he turned around. “Morning Ryder,” she greeted. “Have you seen Raven?”

 

Thinking of the mechanic, Ryder nodded. “She’s with her mate Kyle in the Arker’s hut we built,” he explained, pointing across the village. “I think Leryk is there also.”

 

Thanking the bodyguard, Clarke didn’t even have to acknowledge Lexa or Kelara because they were so focused on training. She began walking to the Arker’s hut, greeting villagers who smiled and waving to those she knew. Upon the sight of Monty, Jasper and a few other friends, she knew she was in the right place. She had small talk with them and finally she saw Raven emerge from the hut.

 

“Raven,” Clarke called, walking around her friends. “Got a minute?”

 

Smiling at the blonde, Raven nodded, a root vegetable in hand. “What’s up, Princess?” she asked, walking along and away from the Arkers.

 

“This might sound silly,” Clarke began to say, speaking low and eyeing her attractive comrade. “But it’s about the contraception.”

 

“Again?” Raven moaned, swallowing the edible in her mouth. “We’ve been over it so many times!”

 

The sun was lighting up the village and glimmering in Raven’s eyes and Clarke could tell that her friend just didn’t know what to tell her. “It’s not that, Raven,” Clarke pressed, licking dry lips. “I know you and Wick are perfectly capable when it comes to chemistry.”

 

“Well, if you don’t think I fudged the injection, then what?” Raven asked, tilting her head slightly.

 

Thinking back to that day, Clarke folded her arms over her chest and sighed. “Did anyone go into the work room while you and Kyle were busy?” she asked, not really knowing what she was trying to get at.

 

“Listen Clarke,” Raven waved her hands in the air. “The only people who were in or around my workroom the day of the missile were Kyle, Ryder and myself.” She roamed her eyes over the pensive blonde. “Who the hell would care if I was concocting a contraceptive in there anyway.”

 

“Do you believe in reincarnation, Raven?” Clarke blurted, gazing into shining hazel eyes.

 

Taken aback from the question, Raven tightened her ponytail and shrugged. “I mean it’s been almost twenty years and I don’t see Finn anywhere,” she commented, not understanding Clarke at all. “Did you eat a Jobi Nut? I’m not about to tell you you’re the most beautiful broom in a closet full of brooms.” The mechanic started to reach out her hand toward Clarke’s face.

 

“No!” Clarke wailed, swatting the hand away and giving Raven a look. “It’s just that there’s something we’re missing.”

 

Pursing her lips and quirking an eyebrow, Raven wanted to laugh. “Like you got pregnant because of some all powerful deity the grounders believe in?” she mocked, placing her hands on her hips.

 

“Not that either,” Clarke brushed off, waving her hand in the air. “Just something we’re missing about that day.”

 

Rolling her eyes, Raven sighed. “Well you keep digging, Clarke,” she groaned, not knowing what the point was. “You obviously had too much sex that night!”

 

“Shh!” Clarke sputtered, looking around to see if anyone was listening. “You are something else, Raven!”

 

**********

 

Tired, sweaty and panting, Kelara gazed up at the sun and sighed. The commander was tough but it wasn't anything she couldn't handle. Sometimes Lincoln would beat her to a pulp, telling her that a true enemy would not stop and that she needed to defend herself until her last breath.

 

“You fought well,” Lexa complimented fixing her wrist guards. Her hair was sweaty and matted already but it was a productive morning.

 

Turning back to the commander, Kelara gave a smile and tilted her head. She still couldn't believe that woman was her mother and she had a few questions. “Commander,” she began to say, watching green eyes strike her tender blue. “Mah told me about grounder's anatomy but I haven't noticed anyone like you in my years of spying.”

 

Raising her eyebrows, Lexa couldn't believe the girl was bringing up such a subject. “Do you stare at groins while in the trees?” She asked, watching as her daughter smiled.

 

“Nooo,” Kelara retorted. The commander had a point.

 

“Well then, how could you really know?” Lexa argued, putting her sword away. “And why are you spying on such activities.”

 

Nervously laughing, Kelara shrugged and her eyes went darting everywhere. “For educational purposes,” she replied, nodding her head.

 

This girl was amusing, Lexa thought, wanting to smile. “I would like to play the game of soccer with you sometime,” Lexa informed, walking over to a refreshment table nearby.

 

Kelara watched as the woman poured a cup of water and approached her. “I'll own you,” she said, wanting a good challenge.

 

Offering the cup to her child, Lexa examined the girl and found her to be mesmerizing. “You cannot own me,” Lexa drawled.

 

Shaking her head, Kelara said thank you and accepted the drink. It was refreshing and cool. “I mean,” she began to say. “I'll beat you.”

 

“Ah,” Lexa breathed, noting the English slang the girl previously said. “Own me.”

 

“You might as well be a grandma,” Kelara teased, the sun warming her skin. “I've knocked you on your ass and saved your life already.”

 

Quirking an eyebrow, Lexa crossed her arms over her chest and slightly cocked her head. “Don't let your ego cloud what is reality,” she commented, standing tall. Her child was quite the specimen, at least an inch taller than herself. It was almost like looking into a mirror, but instead with cascading blonde hair and tender eyes.

 

Smiling, Kelara finished her water and returned the gaze. “Are you and mah okay?” she asked wanting to know.

 

Thinking about the question, Lexa could see why her daughter would want to know. “We care for each other,” she confessed quietly.

 

That made her feel good and Kelara continued to smile. “What about me?” she asked, curious of what the Commander thought.

 

Feeling her heart stop for a moment, Lexa was pensive. “I care for you, very much,” she stated gently, a balmy breeze rushing through her hair.

 

Swallowing, Kelara's smile faded and she began to lose herself in thoughts of what could have been. She thought of Lexa picking her up as a child and throwing her into the air, learning how to play soccer pathetically, teaching her the ways of grounders and even cooking together. But the woman was still a stranger to her.

 

“I want to care for you,” Kelara breathed, gripping her cup tightly. “I'm sorry,” she continued, pausing for a moment watching a stoic face with revealing eyes. “I don't know how... Not yet.”

 

Completely understanding but still feeling a tinge of pain inside, Lexa nodded slowly and let out a small smile which the girl immediately noticed. “Don't worry, Kela,” she replied. “I am patient.”

 

Smiling, Kelara couldn't help but feel hopeful. “How patient?” She asked, teasingly.

 

“Very.”

 

“Oh yeah?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“Good because I still suck with a sword,” Kelara blurted out. “You're gonna need a lot of patience.”

 

**********

 

“Stay down!” Indra halted the party which immediately crouched behind a sand dune. Everyone was covered in sand, the scalding sun burning down upon their bodies. The only luxury was that the wind was not lifting sand into their faces. “Look.”

 

Octavia peered over the sand and gasped at the sight. There were several rebels, all in light attire, bodies covered in sand from the desert. Scanning the area, she looked for Voltani and went wide eyed when finding her. There she was, tied up to a pole, sitting down in defeat. “There she is!” Octavia hissed, looking to Lincoln whose face turned to fury.

 

With deathly eyes, Lincoln examined the rebels. They seemed tired and weak as if left behind. “There seems to be about ten rebels,” he informed, head moving side to side. “There’s eight of us.”

 

“Nothing we can’t handle,” Bellamy assured, grabbing for his spear. He felt the adrenaline beginning to rush in his veins. Not having done this in years was fine with him but he could not deny the rush he was feeling.

 

Unsheathing her sword, Indra pondered a plan of attack. “They’re between this sand dune and the next, two points of entry on either side,” she noted, looking at her comrades. “You four enter on the left, Octavia I want you with me. Bellamy and Lincoln, you enter from the right.” Wiping sweat from her brow as everyone nodded, she began to move like a stealthy predator.

 

Circling around the hill, Bellamy and Lincoln were crouched. Their entrance was the side closest to Voltani so they needed to make quick work of the rebels before they could get their hands on her. It was still a mystery as to why they took the girl but discussing that would have to wait until later. Getting into position, they waited for their grounder comrades to strike from the other side, so to create a distraction.

 

Feeling sweat dripping from his head, Bellamy thought about shaving all the hair from his head like Lincoln. “No wonder you shave all of it off,” he glanced at his companion who gave a slight smile. “What a nuisance.”

 

“Nothing for an enemy to grab on to,” Lincoln grunted, eyeing his daughter who was likely dehydrated. “Here we go.” The Tri Kru warriors could be seen sneaking up on a few of the rebels from behind. Two throats were slit quietly and another man was taken behind a tent. This was starting off smoothly. “Let’s go!”

 

Bellamy and Lincoln rushed to Voltani as the Tri Kru warriors began to stampede into the small camp, catching the eyes of all the rebels. There was loud yelling and wailing then the sudden thunder of weapons crashing together. Working quickly, the two men found their way to Voltani who immediately perked up. She was tired and thirsty and could not move much. In a matter of seconds, she was free.

 

“Take her Bellamy!” Lincoln ordered, wanting his daughter safe. “I will finish this!” He looked to the rest of the rebels, slowly being defeated but his eyes went wide at the next threat. A tent flap opening and three strong, energetic and nourished rebels came running out. One Tri Kru warrior was now dead and only three left to fight the remaining six rebels still standing.

 

Descending from the top of the sand dune, Octavia and Indra came racing  down to aid the warriors as the battle continued. Swords were slashing, punches were flying and it seemed like they would win. But the brutish warriors from the tent managed to take down the three warriors leaving only Indra, Octavia and Lincoln to fight. It was now three against six.

 

One of the beastly men let out a guttural laugh and told his men to stand down. “I spit on Tri Kru and its Commander,” the rebel chided, taking a strong stance.

 

It was a face off, Lincoln, Octavia and Indra standing in front of the six rebels. Each party was waiting to see who would move first but the odds did not seem to be in Tri Kru’s favour. They began to back away slowly, thinking they could possibly make a run for it but the brutish rebel warrior began to stalk the small group. It was not looking good.

 

“Did you come all this way to run?” the rebel mocked, halting and focusing his attention on Octavia. “Let me fight that one. If she wins, you may all go freely.”

 

“Octavia, don’t!” Lincoln warned, turning to his wife.

 

The man was twice her size but Octavia wasn’t about to back down. “I can do it,” she breathed, turning to Indra who had a steel face but concerned eyes and then to Lincoln who seemed defeated. Walking up to the rebel, she held out her sword and took her stance. Within seconds they were dueling, Octavia’s speed at her advantage, circling around the man who continued to laugh.

 

Raising his sword into the air, the rebel crashed it downward, missing. He felt frustration starting to build and reached out to grab the woman. In one swift move, he pulled her in, lifted her up and threw her onto the ground. The air was knocked out of her and she struggled to get up, reeling onto her back and groaning.

 

Looking up at the sword glinting under the burning sun, Octavia was satisfied knowing at least her daughter was safe. She gazed over to Lincoln who immediately began to run in her direction, one final effort to save her. The sword began to descend and Octavia breathed out ready for it to end.

 

In a flash, Octavia heard a whoosh from above and then saw the brute man fall to his knees, dead. Scampering backward as Lincoln finally made his way to her, she didn’t know what happened. They looked toward the rebel warriors now charging toward them and began to run away, Indra following behind.

 

A horn blew loud into the air and Lincoln looked back at the man who had fallen. It was an arrow. Someone shot an arrow with pinpoint accuracy into his head. He heard the horn again and as they finally reached the sand dune, he stopped dead in his tracks at the sight. “Azgeda!” he breathed, the sight of several warriors galloping toward them.

 

Indra and Octavia halted as well, stunned by the sight. Seeing a jet black horse race by them, they turned around to see the rebels frightened and trying to run away. The figure on the horse let out a long chain with a sharp blade at the end and began to spin it around expertly. The rebels didn’t have a chance and began to get slashed and hacked by the weapon. They didn’t even make it through the camp before all but one was dead. The chain wrapped around his ankle and began to pull him back with ease.

 

“Who is that?” Octavia breathed, not knowing what was happening but thankful it did.

 

The horse began to trot back toward the warriors, dragging the wailing body behind, the hot sand scalding his body as he pleaded to simply be killed. It was a terrifying sight and if it wasn’t for their lives being saved, Lincoln, Octavia and Indra would have been pleading as the rebel was. Halting before the Tri Kru warriors, the horse whinnied and the figure atop came down.

 

“Indra?” Octavia asked again, eyes locked on the figure who was reaching for their hood. “Who?”

 

Eyes widening as the Ice Nation warriors finally caught up, Indra immediately bowed. “Cadenza, Princess of the Ice Nation,” she greeted as long cascading locks of black hair revealed itself from under the hood.

 

“Holy shit,” Octavia breathed, gazing at the young girl before her. “Atohl’s kid.”

 

Raising his eyebrows at the sight, Lincoln couldn’t believe it. Atohl and the Ice Nation leader were part of the few who were not victims of the missile attack on Ton DC. After the fall of the mountain they were able to carry on with their Union Ceremony, years ago. Relief flushed his body and he fell to his knees.

 

Seeing everything from behind the hill, Bellamy looked to Voltani who was guzzling down water. “Let’s go see your parents,” he said, watching as the girl smiled and drank some more. “Seems like we were saved.”

 

As Bellamy and Voltani approached, Octavia began to gush and pulled her daughter into her arms. “I’m so glad you’re okay,” she cried, relishing the moment and feeling overjoyed.

 

Watching as the family reunion took place, Cadenza was curious but smiled. “Indra,” she called watching the woman give her full attention. “Why did they take Lincoln’s child?” Her voice was feminine but strong and commanding.

 

“We do not know,” Indra admitted, as the warriors behind her offered her comrades water and nourishment. “But we must figure out what is happening.”

 

Turning around to the sand covered rebel behind, Cadenza smiled and wiped under her nose. “This bastard will tell us,” she proclaimed. “Shall I drag him all the way to Arling?”

 

Bellamy went wide eyed at the girl. She was powerful and ruthless. “Would he survive?” he asked, not fond of the idea.

 

Shooting her head to the man, Cadenza eyed him up and down and then smirked. “Shall we find out?” she suggested, tugging on the chain and hearing the man yelp in pain.

 

“Cadenza!” one of the warriors piped up, scolding her. “This is not a game.”

 

Rolling her eyes, Cadenza let go of the chain. “Tiberius,” she drawled. “Your job is to protect me, not take away my fun.”

 

The man descended from his horse, almost a foot taller than Bellamy, wide shoulders and a stern look upon his face. “Then maybe I should tell your fathers,” he threatened, watching as the girl grimaced.

 

“Fine,” she spat, running a hand through lustrous hair. “Get him on the wagon.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my so the Ice Nation is now involved especially their Princess. Wonder what she's gonna be like. At least they saved Voltani yay!
> 
> I was dared by a reader to do the heart thing somewhere, if you picked up on that. Shame on me! 
> 
> Hope you all enjoyed.
> 
> NOTE: Happy Mum's Day to any mums reading!


	14. Razul

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what I got from that last chapter is you're all pretty much in love with Cadenza and you've only seen two seconds of her. That makes me happy because I've always been worried about what you'd think of my OC's. Loved the feedback from last chapter, had some great conversations with you and some of you seem to have some awesome ideas about what's going to happen!

“Voltani,” Lincoln called seeing his daughter wake up on the wagon. The sun was finally setting and cool air rushed into his lungs, seeing the forest ahead. “I know you’re tired, but you need to tell us everything you saw and heard.”

  


Sitting up slowly, the young girl felt a lot better having finally eaten and given water. Her eyes went to her parents who were so happy she was safe and then to the Ice Princess who kept a steel face ahead. “I was knocked out for some time,” Voltani admitted, trying to remember as best she could.

  


Bellamy saw the girl struggling and gazed at her. “It’s okay Volt, just take your time,” he calmed, sending her a smile.

  


Taking a deep breath, looking off into the setting sun, Voltani organized her thoughts. She remembered the footmen, how aggressive and obscene they were. No one touched her but she recalled some men giving her looks. But when the leader of the rebels arrived, she was not to be harmed. “The leader,” she gasped, silver hair and markings on his face she had never seen before. Sand covered skin on a tall man. “His name was Razzle?”

  


Cadenza who had been focusing on the upcoming forest, shot her gaze to Voltani and went wide eyed. “Razul?” she asked, a tinge of fear in her voice.

  


Eyes rising to the Princess, Voltani slowly nodded. She noticed war paint on the girl’s face unlike Tri Kru’s, white and blue, beneath the eyes. It was interesting and different. “Yes, Razzle,” Voltani replied, turning her attention to her family who had no idea who that was.

  


“Tiberius!” Cadenza called, watching as the man slowed his horse to be in line with his leader.

  


“Sha?” he asked, patting his horse as it whinnied.

  


A sullen gaze, Cadenza ran a hand over her forehead. The days in the desert had darkened her skin to a mocha but her forehead had been burnt slightly. “The girl says Razul was the leader,” she drawled, gnashing her teeth together.

  


Gasping, Tiberius grunted and then spat to the ground. “Natrona!” he hissed, turning up his face.

  


“That bastard never liked Tri Kru or any Kru for that matter,” the Princess commented, turning her attention back to Voltani. “You are lucky, girl.”

  


Hearing the name, Lincoln creased his eyebrows and thought back as far as possible. The name was familiar and then it dawned on him. “Princess,” he asked, turning toward Cadenza. “Razul, Prince of the Ice Nation?”

  


“An old Prince, past his time,” Cadenza criticized, wary of the man. “He left Azgeda when the coalition was formed, before I was born. Didn’t even attend my parent’s Union.”

 

“They called him King, though,” Voltani informed, gazing at Cadenza. She looked so exotic and graceful.

  


Raising his eyebrows at this, Lincoln now understood. Razul was next in line to rule over the Ice Nation but did not agree with the coalition so he deserted. “Now he’s establishing a rebel army.”

  


Scoffing, Cadenza turned to the wagon carrying the unconscious prisoner. “Nothing we can’t handle.” she assured. “I should drag that imbecile into Arling. Make a grand entrance for any spies watching.”

  


Tiberius waved his hand in the air. “Razul may be old, but he is formidable,” the guardian warned. “The _imbecile_ may have more information.”

  


“Ugh,” the Princess licked her lips and wanted to change the subject. “Indra!” she called, turning to the stone faced warrior. “What is this I’ve heard about Heda having a daughter?”

  


Shocked that news could travel so fast, Indra cleared her throat and then looked at Bellamy who nodded. “It is true,” she asserted, raising her chin. “Lexa Kom Tri Kru en Clarke Kom Skai Kru have a child.”

  


“Ah,” Cadenza breathed, smiling at Indra, beaming white teeth under the evening sky. “What a secret to be kept for so long. Smart.”

  


Bellamy found this girl to be so different from other grounder warriors he met. She gave off such an innocent presence but after what he observed near the rebel camp, there was a devilish nature underneath. “She’s in Arling,” he said hesitantly but looking for a reaction. “I’m her father.”

  


Smirking at the man, Cadenza nodded. “You were the coup that sent Lexa to Polis and away from her people,” she stated, returning her gaze to the forest ahead. “We’re lucky the alliance is still intact… or all your people would be dead. Lexa did much for you while in Polis. You Sky People don't even know the half of it.”

  


Taken aback from the comment, Bellamy knew it was true. The truce was over when Lexa left them for dead at the Mountain. If it wasn’t for Clarke defeating the Mountain Men, grounders wouldn’t have respected the lands surrounding the Ark. Echo had mentioned something about Tri Kru scouts patrolling the outskirts of the camp but he never thought much of it. Lexa must have been looking out for them the entire time.

 

He swallowed and took one final look at the girl atop her black stallion. If Clarke had to work with someone like Cadenza instead of Lexa in the past, things could have been very different.

  


**********

  


Making her way to Ryder’s hut for dinner, Clarke sighed growing worried about Bellamy and her friends in the Deadlands. If they did not return tonight, something awful would have happened. Opening the door, she was greeted by her bodyguard and smiled at him. He had several edibles prepared and it smelled delicious.

  


Taking a seat at the table, Clarke took a deep breath and was ready to eat. She thought of her conversation with Raven earlier and thought she would ask Ryder. “This might sound odd, but I need to ask you something Ryder,” she posed to the man who set a plate of food down for her.

  


“Of course,” he replied, fixing his own plate.

  


“The day of the missile,” Clarke began to say. “Did anyone go into Raven’s work room other than yourself and Kyle?”

  


Sitting down before the blonde, Ryder scratched his beard and thought. “No, Klok, I was there the entire time.” he explained, trying his best to remember.

  


Furrowing her eyebrows, Clarke’s mouth opened slightly and she wanted to laugh. “Were you ever alone in the work room?” she asked watching the man slightly recoil.

  


Swallowing, Ryder thought of the moment Raven and Wick had left to retrieve some materials. “Raven asked for me to wait inside the room…” he began to explain. “But my large stature happened to -” he paused and went slightly red. “I knocked some items to the floor, some were damaged but I fixed what I could.”

  


“Uh-huh,” Clarke breathed, rubbing her chin and reaching for some berries. “Listen carefully Ryder.” She eyed the man who obviously didn’t tell Raven he made a mess. “Did you trouble anything that looked kind of like a gun?”

  


These questions were difficult and Ryder was struggling to remember. The work room was a disaster without him adding to the mess but he needed a better idea. “There was no gun, Klok,” he replied, creasing his forehead.

  


“It’s similar to a gun,” Clarke tried to better explain. “It’s a grey colour, metal, and if you pull the trigger, it gives an injection.”

  


“Oh,” Ryder breathed, raising his hand. “That fell to the floor. I picked it up, the contents were dripping so I cleaned it up and emptied it.”

  


Eyes going wide, almost choking on the berries, Clarke groaned. “You didn’t tell Raven?” she asked, the man clearly taken aback.

  


“I was going to but Bellamy called in about the acid fog as Raven arrived, so I took my leave,” he answered honestly, not understanding.

  


Inhaling a deep breath, Clarke tried to remain calm. “Ryder,” she began to say, finding the whole situation nonsensical. “That was my birth control you emptied out.”

  


Not knowing what to say and falling back in his seat, Ryder felt his stomach churn. “I did not know,” he sputtered eyeing the blonde. “I am sorry, Klok,” he hung his head and sighed.

  


Clarke looked at him and began to laugh. She waved her hand as he rose his head. “It was an accident,” she surmised, finally solving the mystery. “It’s a good thing.” She winked at him and he smiled. “Or we wouldn’t have Kelara.” She felt better when she saw the giant man relax. “Speaking of that kid, where is she?”

  


Ryder shoved some bread into his mouth and wiped under his nose. “With Leryk and some other grounder adolescents,” he answered, happy that the girls were integrating so easily. He thought of his Heda and the girl training earlier. She needed practice but she’d get there. “Heda wants to see you after evening meal. Something about Polis, Klok.”

  


Finding that intriguing, Clarke nodded. “Alright, I’ll speak to her later,” she replied, grabbing more berries. “And Ryder, just be careful when you're in small spaces.”

  


**********

  


Leryk was struggling to choose which grounder she wanted to pursue. Everyone was so good looking and fit, that it was difficult to narrow her scope down. The group was sharing stories again by the pyre. Although she didn’t understand much, she was starting to pick up some things and would ask Kelara to translate if necessary. It was a lot of fun and so much better than the Ark.

  


“Kel!” she whispered, garnering the attention of her friend. “Does anyone stand out to you?”

  


Side eyeing her friend, Kelara shook her head. “I don’t know, Ryk!” she quietly hissed, not concerned about that at all.

  


“This is my chance to get some action!” Leryk continued, wanting Kelara to pay attention. “You never reciprocate, everyone at the Ark is too young and Voltani never wants me to touch her!”

  


“So!?” Kelara shot back, trying to listen to the story. “Just pick anyone. Grounders love to have sex, anytime and anywhere!”

  


Leryk snickered, thinking of all the times they caught couples from the trees above. “I can’t decide what I want,” she admitted, licking her lips.

  


“Then take two,” Kelara suggested, raising her eyebrows suggestively. “They’d jump at the chance to have a Sky Girl.”

  


“Ohh,” Leryk breathed. “Good idea!” She now had to struggle to figure out who would be the best pair to have some fun with. Sighing she noticed a few girls and boys staring in her direction and rose her eyebrows. “Hey, Kel...”

 

“What now?” the blonde asked, becoming irritated, tired of being distracted. “Why won't you pursue anyone?”

 

Groaning and finally turning to her friend, Kelara glared at the younger girl and watched as emerald green eyes sparkled from the fire. “No one has caught my attention,” she replied. “Besides I don't have time for that.”

 

“Time for what?” Leryk asked in a low voice.

 

“To have _fun_ ,” she answered shortly.

 

Leryk only wanted to see her best friend loosen up a bit and get some stress relief. Maybe sleeping with someone wasn't the thing for her. “You don't want to have sex?” she blurted out.

 

Taking in a deep breath, Kelara rubbed her temples. “It's not that I don't want to,” she began to explain. “I just want more than a one night stand.”

 

Glancing at the grounder teens giving them looks of admiration every so often, Leryk puffed up her cheeks and blew out the air into Kelara's face. “I'm sure there are plenty of people here who would be with you,” she commented, certain her friend could find an appropriate partner.

 

“Who's going to really want to be with an ascendant, Ryk?” she asked seriously. “I know they're looking at me... All they want is to see what I'm like in bed, can't you tell? Grounders don't _date._ ”

 

“Well we both know you probably suck,” Leryk teased, the warmth of the fire comforting her. She gazed at her beautiful friend and knew she was right. “Someone will, Kelara. Someone is worth your love and will wanna date you.”

 

Smiling, Kelara leaned into her friend and kissed her on the cheek. “I love you and Volt,” she began to say softly. “And you love me back. That's good enough for me.”

 

Beaming from ear to ear, Leryk went red. “Well, I think you'll find someone when you least expect it!” she stated, turning back to Magnus who was telling the story.

 

“We'll see,” Kelara breathed.

  


**********

  


Feeling full and satisfied, Clarke thanked Ryder for the meal and pondered visiting Lexa. The weather was too warm to wear her favourite jacket so she donned a short sleeve top. Thinking about what she discovered today about the contraception Raven gave her, she thought that it might interest Lexa. Leaving the hut, she noticed all the adolescents around the pyre telling stories and smiled. It was also a relief to see both Kelara and Leryk enamored with the grounders and keeping out of trouble.

  


Walking toward the commander’s hut, Clarke sighed and hoped her friends would be back soon from the desert. There were guards posted everywhere around the village, in the trees, and traveling back and forth from the Ark. The Guard had also been notified of the current events and were sure to have the electric fence up and working. Although the rebels were still a new threat, the Arkers and grounders were willing to work together to keep their people safe.

  


Finally at the hut, Clarke didn’t hesitate to enter, searching for Lexa as she entered. Furrowing her eyebrows, the leader was nowhere in sight so Clarke began to walk slowly around the hut, looking for her. Eyes falling on a pot of tea and some cups, the blonde peered to see if it had just been brewed. She scratched her head and noticed it was prepared to be heated but not steeped yet.

  


About to leave, Clarke sighed but then heard a noise from behind. Walking to the sound, her eyes went wide upon the sight. A sheer curtain covered the area as the blonde pushed it aside, only to see Lexa sleeping in her bed. Looking down, Clarke gazed at the woman who looked so peaceful and innocent. It was rare to see the commander’s face look so fresh and angelic. Leaning down, she placed a gentle hand on the commander’s shoulder.

  


“Lexa,” she whispered, eyeing the commander for any movement. “I’m here.” Nothing happened, so she put some more pressure.

  


Waiting patiently, Clarke continued to caress Lexa’s shoulder. She thought about leaving for a moment but then noticed the commander’s eyebrows crease within her sleep. Removing her hand, Clarke continued to watch and the woman began to slightly tremble. The blonde called her name once more and gulped not knowing what to do. A few more moments and Lexa shot up in bed, breathing hard and looking ahead.

  


“Lexa!” Clarke called, stepping away from the commander. She was clearly dreaming about something ominous.

  


Hearing Clarke’s voice, Lexa calmed down but kept her focus ahead. She couldn’t look at her blonde companion. No one ever saw her like this. Rubbing her temples, Lexa sighed. “Does this happen to you?” she softly asked, gathering herself.

  


Sometimes it was worse, Clarke thought to herself. “Yes,” she breathed running a hand through her hair. “Nightmares so real that it’s like I’m right there again.”

  


Turning to look up at the patient blonde, Lexa nodded. “At the mountain, my people being slaughtered. Ton DC burning. Men being turned to reapers.” These were all things that haunted her and it would never end. She held up her hands and saw them shaking. Balling them into fists she took some deep breaths. “Sometimes meditating helps me calm.”

  


“Does it?” Clarke asked with a slight smile. “I’ve noticed it’s something grounders do. Lincoln does it sometimes.”

  


Removing the furs above her body, Lexa got to her feet and felt cool air caress her skin. “What method do you use?” she asked, curious of how the blonde dealt with the dreams.

  


Shaking her head, Clarke didn’t really know. “There’s nothing to do,” she admitted, observing the commander in her state. “Sometimes,” she paused for a moment and licked her lips. “I wake Bellamy up and he’ll walk over to just hold me. It helps.”

  


Raising her chin, Lexa nodded and walked past the blonde toward the teapot she had prepared. “Have you two ever--?”

  


“No,” Clarke interjected, following the commander but taking a seat at the table.  “I haven’t had much time for anything like that. I’ve been too busy raising our kid.”

  


Letting the tea boil, Lexa sighed and fixed the black sleeveless shirt she was wearing. “Making me feel guilty cannot change the past,” she stated, her back still turned to Clarke.

  


“You made your choices,” Clarke shrugged and replied. “You’re right, I’d have done the same. But here we are.”

  


Pouring the tea, the aroma rising, Lexa enjoyed the scent and walked to the table. She served Clarke and sat down opposite of the blonde. “The High Chief’s are allowing me to stay,” Lexa informed, taking a sip from her cup. “They are concerned about these rebels and need me to learn more.”

  


Putting her hands around the warm cup, Clarke nodded. “And what about Kelara?” she asked, gazing into the commander’s eyes.

  


Returning the gaze, Lexa noticed the concern on her companions face. “Do not worry, Clarke,” she calmed. “I am still Commander. Kelara simply needs to continue training.”

  


Relief rushing throughout her body, Clarke leaned back in her chair and drank some tea. She looked at the commander who was eyeing her intensely. “I have to tell you why I must’ve gotten pregnant,” she began to say wanting to laugh from the whole ordeal. She explained what Ryder had done and watched in amusement as Lexa went wide eyed. “I’m surprised you don’t have many illegitimate children running around.”

  


Raising her hand in the air, Lexa wanted to roll her eyes but kept a steel face. “You stated it was taken care of so I did not offer any other alternatives,” she explained, almost glaring at the blonde. “In addition, you interrupted me the evening we were discussing grounder methods of birth control.”

  


Almost choking on her tea, Clarke could feel the tension rising. “So you kept more preventative measures from me?” she questioned, leaning back into the table. The night they were at the Wheel she did remember rudely interrupting Lexa and now regretted it.

  


Quirking her eyebrow, Lexa finished her tea and licked her lips. “What does it matter now?” she asked, getting up to clean her cup.

  


Not appreciating the flippant behaviour, Clarke rose from her seat and glared at Lexa’s back. “Well, what is it?” she pressed wanting to know.

  


Sighing, Lexa wiped her cup and put it away. She turned around and narrowed her eyes at Clarke. “Are you _fucking_ anyone?” she drawled, seeing blue eyes flicker.

  


“No!” Clarke shot back, offended. “I haven't in a while anyway.”

  


“Then what does it matter?” Lexa continued, walking to collect Clarke’s cup left on the table. The idea of her companion laying with others was not pleasant but understandable.

  


The air in the hut began to get warm and Clarke felt her blood boiling. “A natural alternative is always better than chemicals in the body,” she explained, stopping the commander from getting to the table and forcing her to pay attention.

  


Clenching her jaw, Lexa looked at Clarke and they both stood close to one another. “It is a snake, common in the forest but not dangerous,” she admitted, reaching for the cup.

  


Rubbing her chin, Clarke pondered for a moment. “Is it a venom of some sort?” she asked, curious about the method.

  


“Nothing like that,” Lexa continued, cleaning the cup. “You have to eat it. My people have it weekly if they are active.”

  


Gasping, Clarke cocked her head at Lexa who finally turned around. “That sounds so easy,” she breathed wishing she hadn’t interrupted the night they were at the Wheel.

  


“It's not,” Lexa slightly smiled and walked before Clarke.

  


“Why?” the blonde asked, feeling the commander close and all the attention focused on her now.

  


Eyes roaming Clarke’s body, Lexa felt slight tingles in her stomach. “It tastes rancid and the smell is just… foul,” she informed.

  


The thought made Clarke’s stomach churn and she scrunched her face in disgust. She took a deep breath and sighed. “So really, it’s Ryder’s fault _AND_ your fault I got pregnant,” she stated unapologetically.

  


Lexa scoffed and reached out to the blonde’s stomach, feeling her jolt. “You don’t want another?” she softly said, thinking of what it would be like.

  


“We have one,” Clarke replied, feeling herself react to Lexa’s touch.

  


Icy eyes meeting a soft blue, Lexa stepped closer to Clarke and eyed her lips. “Kelara is a woman,” Lexa stated, the warmth of Clarke’s stomach seeping into her hand. “What about a baby?”

  


The heat in her body was setting Clarke on fire and she hated herself for not being able to control herself. “I’m scared to bring another child into this world,” she solemnly admitted, looking down.

  


Sliding her hand upward, over Clarke’s breasts to her neck and then to her lip, Lexa grazed her thumb over the mark she left behind. “You’re Clarke of the Sky People,” she breathed as the blonde rose her head. “Their leader. On the ground. The one child rule no longer applies.”

  


Struggling to compose herself, Clarke felt her emotions bubbling. “I’m still not,” she paused and thought of being betrayed. Left to die. All alone and then what she did. “I can never forgive you… I can’t even forgive myself.”

  


Jaw dropping slightly, Lexa swallowed and remembered. Moving her hand to caress Clarke’s cheek, Lexa gazed into warm blue eyes that were hurt and angry. But behind that there was lust and desire that made Lexa’s heart race. “You do not have to,” Lexa managed to say, taking in a deep breath. “I will not leave you this time. I will not leave Kelara…” Leaning closer to the blonde, eyes unwavering, Lexa wrapped her free arm around Clarke’s waist and pulled her closer. “I do hope however, that you can forgive yourself.”

 

“It won't ever be easy,” Clarke seeing lips move closer. “Our people will always come first.”

 

Lips almost touching, Lexa gave a slight nod. “Then should we not do our best to ensure our people need us as little as possible?” she asked in a low voice.

 

“How can we do that?” Clarke asked, watching green eyes flicker.

 

“We lead _together,_ ” Lexa breathed, closing her eyes and finally leaning in further.

  


Before she knew it, Clarke found her eyes fluttering shut, lips pressed against the commander’s mouth and her mind reeling. The strong arm around her waist, a tender one caressing her flesh, the blonde couldn’t resist the temptation that was right before her. Leaning up, she could feel the tension rising in her body and wrapped her arms around Lexa’s shoulders.

  


The kiss ignited her soul and Lexa let her tongue out of her mouth to prod at Clarke’s. They hadn’t done this in so long but it was easy to remember how. She could feel the scar against her tongue as Clarke slightly opened her mouth and a moan could be heard as Lexa slid her tongue into the warmth as their bodies went flush.

  


It was euphoric and Clarke was enamored by this point. The commander had so much influence on her body although her mind warned her to stop. Their tongues were gentle and almost shy, waiting for each other to take turns and play. Sliding a slow hand down, Clarke rested her palm over a racing heart and held it there for some time. She affected the commander just as she was. This always made her feel empowered. Continuing downward, she felt hard muscle beneath the light shirt and tingles instantly went to her groin. She couldn’t deny that Lexa’s physique was incredible. Slender yet so strong.

  


Exhaling deeply, Lexa pulled from the kiss once she felt a hand above her shorts. Gazing into glazed over eyes, she searched the blonde’s face for uncertainty. “You didn't want this,” she breathed not understanding.

  


Sucking her bottom lip, Clarke looked down and saw her hand in a provocative place. “We can’t have sex,” Clarke murmured. “But there’s other things.” She could see Lexa’s length slightly pushing at her shorts and slid her hand into the material.

  


Gasping, Lexa did not expect this and struggled to keep her composure. It was tantalizing and as much as she wanted to take Clarke on the meal table, she respected her boundaries and simply let the blonde continue. The feeling of that silky hand brought so many memories to her mind. The time she caught Clarke watching and then their long night before the battle.

  


Working at the member, Clarke couldn’t believe what she was doing but loved the control she had over Lexa in these situations. Her strokes were gentle and slow as the shaft began to increase in size within her palm. Raising her eyes, she saw the commander struggling to keep her stoic face and pulled her into a seething kiss. She knew Lexa wanted to do more but was restraining herself.

  


Taking her hands and sliding them up Clarke’s sides, Lexa pressed further into the kiss and heard the blonde moan. Without looking for permission, Lexa cupped supple breasts above her top which sent even more pleasure to her length. They felt firm and round in her palms and Lexa was glad her companion kept herself healthy even after having a child.

  


Enjoying the high she was feeling, Clarke pulled at Lexa’s lips and sometimes nibbled. Although the commander was sometimes rough with her chest, she found it to be pleasurable and send shocks to her core. Hearing a slight moan escape Lexa’s lips, Clarke pulled from the kiss and smirked searching for those cold blue eyes. “Tell me, Lexa,” she cooed. “Who’s really in control when we do this?”

  


Eyes going wide and looking down, Lexa continued to massage Clarke’s breasts and scoffed. “No one,” she almost spat, the hand working at her faster.

  


Quirking an eyebrow, Clarke licked her lips. “Are you sure?” she asked, pulling on Lexa harder and faster. “Be honest.” She knew how to pull Lexa’s strings and wasn’t afraid to do it.

 

Clarke knew that Lexa was well aware of the answer and continued to use her hand to expertly pleasure the Commander. Sometimes she would run only her thumb and index finger up and down, other times her full hand. Each method caused Lexa to respond differently and she loved it.

 

Swallowing, Lexa felt her body heating up immensely. It had been much too long since Clarke had touched her like this and she struggled to keep herself calm. She wanted to enjoy it for as long as possible but her groin was screaming at her to simply let go. It was as if all the nerve endings on her shaft had been reignited and knew how to truly feel pleasure once more.

 

Quirking her eyebrow at the Commander, Clarke increased the speed and pressure in her stroking, feeling the length pulsate and get warmer. “Tell me,” she pressed, wanting to hear an answer.

  


Feeling herself begin to build up, Lexa clenched her jaw and stood her ground. “I said, no one,” she gritted out, reaching out to the table for a cloth.

  


“What’s that for?” Clarke questioned, her right hand catching Lexa’s with the cloth, her left hand still working. “You’re going to finish in the cloth? So quickly?”

  


The hut was now suffocating Lexa, sweat forming on her brow and under her clothes. She was getting close and Clarke was being such a nuisance. “The cloth, or your clothes,” she warned, watching as Clarke smirked and let her hand go.

  


Leaning in closer to the commander, feeling the cloth tickle the top of her hand, Clarke smiled next to her ear and breathed out. “If you just answered the question correctly…” she cooed, knowing Lexa was listening intently. “You could’ve finished in my mouth.”

  


Eyes shooting wide open, a grunt escaping her lips. Lexa covered her length with the cloth and let go. She couldn’t believe the things Clarke would say sometimes but it drove her wild. No grounder ever spoke to her like this. No one ever challenged her or gave her a difficult time. But with Clarke, everything was different. It was always a battle and she didn’t know who was going to win their war.

  


Clarke pulled back and removed her hand. She eyed the commander and was feeling quite triumphant. There was something about their battle of ego that Clarke found amusing. “Well,” she said, watching as Lexa cleaned herself. “Maybe another time.”

  


Lexa didn’t know if she should be angry or pleased. Her body began to relax and she narrowed her eyes at Clarke. She wanted more. There were many things they could do together that did not have to be intercourse. “Let me pleasure you,” Lexa breathed, wanting to reciprocate.

  


Mouth slightly dropping, Clarke couldn’t help but nod. She was feeling so aroused and her body wanted relief. She knew Lexa wouldn’t force her to do anything she didn’t want. Stepping back toward the commander, she reached to unbutton her pants, feeling eyes burn into her.

  


Closing her eyes, feeling excited, Lexa was ready to sit the blonde down somewhere, anywhere. But then her ears heard sounds from outside. Cheering and hollering of all kinds. Opening her eyes, she saw Clarke cease her actions and look to the door. This would have to wait for another time. “Go, Clarke,” she ordered fixing her shorts. “They’re back and it seems they saved your niece.”

  


Nodding at the commander, Clarke headed to the door. “Fix yourself up, Lexa,” she reminded though she knew Lexa was already working on it. “You look like someone had their way with you.” Seeing the commander’s eyes go wide, Clarke smiled to herself and left the hut.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omg, finally right? But it seems Clarke and Lexa will always have obstacles to overcome whether there's peace or not.
> 
> Ryder's huge body knocked down the injection gun in Challenges thus messing up Clarke's shot so the mystery is finally solved. And it seems Razul is a power hungry butthead isn't he?
> 
> NOTE: If you're interested at all, I've done a sketch of what the Ice Princess looks like in my head. You'd have to go look at my work 'Extras' to see it. Honestly it's nothing amazing, as I'm not an artist but it's a nice creative outlet for me =]


	15. Bob

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the chapter many of you have been waiting for in concern to Kelara and Cadenza. I noticed some debate about ship names such as Cadera, Kelenza, Cadara and even IceBrat haha. Enjoy!

The story stopped as all the adolescents turned to see what was going on. There was a ruckus at the entrance of Arling, people cheering and hollering. Many villagers were walking toward the area to find out what everything was about. The stars and the moon were lighting up the village as people came out of their huts and stopped what they were doing to join in.

 

Squinting her eyes, Kelara noticed  horses and warriors in the distance. Villagers were rushing to offer nourishment and water to the group. Taking leave of her new friends, she began to walk toward the crowd, hoping to see her family safe, especially Voltani. Getting on her tip toes, she managed to spot her Uncle Lincoln and Aunt Octavia accepting water from some villagers. Gulping, she gazed across to the wagons and felt instant relief when seeing Voltani. She looked exhausted but unharmed.

 

Wanting to dash across through the crowd, Kelara simply hoped to greet her friend. She could hear Leryk behind squealing about what she was seeing and telling people to get out of the way. Turning her attention back to the warriors, she noticed there was something different about these people. Focusing her eyes, she saw markings on their faces different to Tri Kru and was immediately curious. There were so many people in front of her, she was finding it difficult to make her way through.

 

A sudden whirl of wind, Kelara was nearly run over by a black stallion and gasped. The rider clearly didn’t care where she was going and almost knocked the blonde over. Raising her head and looking for the culprit with angry eyes, Kelara was about to curse in Trigedasleng but was caught off guard from the sight.

 

The rider was a young girl, with flowing black hair and tanned mocha skin. She had clearly been touched by the sun for several days but Kelara was instantly enamored with the sight. There was no grounder she had ever seen in her life of spying and sneaking that caught her eye like the girl atop this horse. The war paint on her face was different, white and blue under her eyes.  She was the most beautiful person Kelara had ever seen and she felt awestruck.

 

“Out of my way, girl,” The rider snapped, looking down at Kelara, her horse having to halt.

 

Shaking her head, Kelara furrowed her eyebrows and came back to reality. Maybe this girl was beautiful but her personality was not. “ _Girl_?” Kelara questioned, offended and not moving.

 

Growing impatient, the rider descended from her horse, villagers quickly getting out of the way as if scared. “Yes, you are a girl, are you not?” she shot back walking up to Kelara.

 

“You are too,” Kelara spat, trying to ignore how stunning the rider was. It was proving to be difficult.

 

Raising her chin, the rider scowled at Kelara and stood tall. “I’m Cadenza,” she introduced, fingering her chain weapon. “Princess of the Ice Nation.”

 

Wanting to roll her eyes at the arrogance, Kelara kept in a laugh and simply entertained the conversation. “Azgeda?” she asked, watching the girl nod with pride.

 

“And you are?” Cadenza asked, eyeing the girl up and down. She seemed vaguely familiar but the princess couldn’t put a finger on it. There was amusement in the blue eyes she saw and she wondered why.

 

Sucking in her bottom lip, Kelara wanted to have some fun. “Bob Kom Tri Kru,” she lied, watching the girl’s face scrunch up in pity.

 

What an absurd name, Cadenza thought. “You are in my way, Bob,” she reminded.

 

“Am I?” Kelara asked, she looked behind to see if Leryk was watching but the girl already found her way to Voltani. She sighed and turned toward Cadenza who was waiting expectantly. “Maybe if you asked me to move nicely.” The princess's voice was so pleasant and smooth, making Kelara want to hear the girl speak more.

 

Creasing her eyebrows and scoffing, Cadenza licked her lips and tilted her head. “Fine,” she spat scanning the blonde. “If you will not move, then you will be mine for the evening. I order you village girl, put my horse away now.”

 

Going wide eyed, Kelara fought off the urge to burst out laughing. She looked at the beautiful stallion and thought he would be a wonderful companion to her white steed. “Okay,” she simply said, reaching for the beautiful animal.

 

Wiping under her nose, feeling quite triumphant, Cadenza watched as the girl took her horse toward the others. She never heard of anyone in Tri Kru having such an odd name. What was happening to these people? No wonder there were rebels. Cadenza shook her head at the thought and followed the girl through the village.

 

Her horse was taken care of and she was satisfied. She noticed the girl pat its head and he whinnied in pleasure. Hakim never allowed anyone to touch him. Cadenza thought that he probably pitied Bob and let her do so. “Bob,” she began to say as the girl turned around, raising her eyebrows. “I need sustenance.”

 

“Uhh,” Kelara shrugged, looking around. There were so many people around the meal table so that was a lost cause. Pondering for a moment she had an idea. Ryder’s hut had many edibles within it. “I’ll take you to my hut.”

 

Nodding, Cadenza began to follow her new companion as they walked away from the crowd. She would let Tiberius handle the formalities with the commander for now. Her people would need to eat and rest before having a meeting with Tri Kru. The rebels needed to be exterminated and Cadenza wanted Razul to be captured.

 

*********

 

“Where’s Kel?” Clarke asked, pulling away from Voltani who was so happy to see her aunt.

 

Shrugging and looking at Leryk, neither girl had a clue. “She hasn’t come to see me yet,” Voltani replied, looking around. There were so many people it was difficult to see.

 

“She was right ahead of me,” Leryk added, scratching her head. “She’s probably near the pyre. She’ll get through the crowd eventually. Let’s eat!”

 

Trying to look over everyone was useless. Clarke’s moderate stature could barely see anything through the village. Kelara was probably just in the crowd somewhere. She looked over to Octavia and Lincoln who were speaking to Bellamy. There was obviously much to talk about, so Clarke walked toward her family, hoping they had some good news.

 

**********

 

Reaching Ryder’s hut, Kelara opened the door and smiled upon the sight of food still on the table. She felt Cadenza enter behind her and continued to walk toward the table. “Here,” she offered, taking a seat.

 

Looking around the hut, Cadenza found it to be adequate although not something she would dwell in. Tri Kru dwellings were nothing compared to the beauty of Azgeda. Gazing at the food, it looked quite appetizing. There were certain edibles she had not seen before but she sat down before the blonde and decided to try the new foods. “Did you prepare all of this?” she asked, reaching for some bread. She poked at some pasty red substance and grimaced when it would not come off.

 

“Nah,” Kelara waved her hand in the air. “My bodyguard did.” She watched as the princess shook her hand rapidly to get the jam off of her fingers. She assumed the Ice Nation had no idea what a peanut butter and jelly sandwich was.

 

Furrowing her eyebrows and squinting her eyes at the blonde, Cadenza took a bite of the bread and chewed. Why in the world would this girl need a bodyguard? She swallowed and examined the rest of the hut. There was a work area and some shelves. Her eyes roamed and then found a bed. Smiling, Cadenza continued to eat, feeling satisfied and full.

 

This was such a hoot, Kelara thought, still pretending to be Bob. She knew Tri Kru had a distaste for Azgeda and although Cadenza was a beauty, her arrogance was unattractive. If this is how she treated simple villagers, she couldn’t imagine how peasants and slaves were probably treated in the Ice Nation. Drinking some water, Kelara eyed the princess curiously.

 

Wiping her mouth, Cadenza stood up and gazed down at the blonde who was drinking. “When you are finished, Bob,” she began to say, removing her chain weapon and armor. “Strip and I will take you on your bed.”

 

Spitting out her water, watching it spray the table, Kelara shook her head. “What?” she asked incredulously. Cadenza was still staring at her as if she was the one in the wrong.

 

Not understanding the girl’s reaction, Cadenza ran a hand through her lush hair and sighed. “I’m a good lover, Bob,” she continued, pulling off her shirt and revealing a blue dyed bra, toned abdomen and perfect skin. “You will enjoy it.”

 

Standing up, Kelara waved her hand at the princess. “No, no, you’ve got it all wrong,” she began to say, eyes gawking and mind distracted. The girl was healthy and fit, her body lean and slender. She had to think of something fast. “I have a, uh,” she paused, thinking for something, anything. “A disease. It will kill you.”

 

Stupefied, Cadenza tilted her head and folded her arms across her chest. “I don’t understand,” she stated, never hearing of this. “An ailment of Tri Kru?” she asked, very concerned.

 

“Yes!” Kelara piped up, looking at muscled arms and then noticing the ridiculous farmer tan the girl had. This whole situation was hilarious and the blonde had no idea how the princess would take it when finding out the truth. “Nice tan,” she teased, nodding at two tone arms.

 

This girl was not like any grounder she had ever met. Cadenza was beyond confused at this point but she found Bob to be extremely attractive and still wanted to have fun with her. “A massage then?” she asked, hoping that was not life threatening.

 

That was a much better idea, Kelara thought, exhaling in relief. “I can do that,” Kelara replied, smiling and pointing to the chair in front of her. “Sit here.”

 

Rubbing her stomach which was noisy from eating the food, Cadenza walked toward her new companion and sat down in the chair. She felt warm fingers slide her hair out of the way and then velvet palms rest on her shoulders. With a sigh of relief, she felt her muscles already loosening up and enjoyed the feel after so many days of travel and battle. Thinking about what Indra had told her earlier, Cadenza relaxed into the chair and mused. “Are you aware the Commander and Clarke of the Sky People have had a child?” she asked, feeling satisfied.

 

Hands stopping for a moment, Kelara held in a gasp but continued her work. “Who told you that?” she asked, gazing down at the silky black hair before her.

 

Staring at the door of the hut, Cadenza thought of Tiberius. “Your general, Indra, confirmed the information for me,” she answered flatly. “Have you met the child?”

 

Sucking in her lips, Kelara really did want to laugh but she was enjoying the feel of the princess’s skin under her fingers. The girl was very fit, her back sinewy and skin tone just perfect. “Nope,” she lied, sliding her hands down muscled arms and then back up again. She could tell Cadenza was enjoying it very much.

 

“Bob,” Cadenza addressed, slightly turning her head to the side. “After this, I must rest.”

 

Kneading and squeezing tender skin, Kelara rose her eyebrows and looked ahead. “You’ll have to go to the visitors quarters of Arling,” she informed, knowing they had huts specific for guests.

 

“Won’t you sleep with me here in your dwelling?” Cadenza found herself asking. Although Bob was a simple village girl, she was intriguing and different.

 

Gawking at the girl, Kelara couldn’t believe what she was hearing. “I thought I was just a, _girl_ ,” she shot back, sliding her hands up to the princess’s neck and massaging the area.

 

Exhaling deeply, Cadenza turned back toward the door. “I am trying to ask nicely,” she replied in a calm voice. “I could command you to but you are not a slave.”

 

This was different, Kelara thought. She wanted to keep an open mind about the arrogant princess but at this point she was questioning the girl’s intellect. Did she really think her name was Bob? “Tell me about your chain weapon,” she demanded, gazing at the deathly object resting on the table.

 

Finding the question peculiar, Cadenza sighed and reached up to place a hand on one of her companion’s. “It’s my specialty,” she declared, sounding proud. “A deadly blade at the end of a long chain that I can use for many purposes.”

 

Feeling a soft hand cover hers, Kelara felt shocks run through her palm. She removed her hands and let them rest atop the chair. Her desire to continue touching the princess was fermenting and she couldn’t understand why. “I’ll duel you sometime,” she challenged, watching the body before her rise up.

 

Scoffing, Cadenza got up from the chair and spun around to eye the girl. “You cannot,” she drawled, fixing the strap of her bra that had been moved. “You’re no warrior, Bob.”

 

Finding the statement offensive, Kelara crossed her arms over her chest and cocked her head. “I’m good with my staff,” she argued, pointing to it across the hut. She saw the princess look over and then don a quizzical face.

 

“A wood staff?” Cadenza mocked, stepping closer to the girl. “My blade was forged in the depths of the Appalachia. The best obsidian from the North Lands, was hand picked for my weapon.” She paused and turned to look at Bob’s staff. “Your staff... Is just from a tree outside.”

 

Incredibly insulted, Kelara found this to be an outrage. “It’s not the weapon,” she gritted out, trying to keep calm. “It’s what you do with it.”

 

Scrunching her face up again at this girl, Cadenza found this nonsensical. She scanned her companion from head to toe, sizing her up. For a common village girl, Bob was clearly fit. Strong calves, a lean body and toned arms were evident. “I will duel you if you give me something,” she offered, leaning into the blonde.

 

“What?” Cadenza asked, curiously, standing her ground.

 

“Kiss me, Bob,” Cadenza ordered, looking at luscious lips.

 

Eyes going wide, Kelara touched her lips and shook her head. “They’re too chapped,” she honestly replied, covering her mouth.

 

Tri Kru had gone insane, Cadenza thought. Living so close to the Sky People must have driven them mad. They truly did need their Commander. “You won’t let me take you, you won’t sleep with me, you won’t let me kiss you!” the princess rose her voice in disbelief. “I’m the Princess of the Ice Nation! Anyone else would have been on their kn--.”

 

“Kelara are you in here!?” A booming voice shouted while flailing the door open.

 

Shooting her eyes toward the door, Kelara knew her fun was now over. Ryder stepped into the hut and he immediately went red from the sight he saw. She could see the look of embarrassment rise upon his face as he quickly rose his hand to cover his eyes. Sighing, Kelara hesitantly looked to Cadenza whose mouth was slightly ajar and gawking at Ryder.

 

“There’s no Kelara in here!” the blonde piped up, feeling the heat rise up in her body.

 

Ryder simply turned around to face away from the two girls. “Apologies, Kelara!” He croaked out. “Everyone has been asking for you. I was unaware you were… occupied.” He walked toward the door and stroked his beard. “I will stand outside until you are ready!”

 

Nervous laughing erupting from her body, she could feel Cadenza’s eyes now glaring at her, Kelara shrugged and stepped away from the princess. “Bob is my nick name,” she lied, amusement rushing through her.

 

Baffled at Ryder’s entrance and then at her companion, Cadenza wanted answers. “What is a Commander’s guard doing at your hut?” she questioned, stepping closer to Kelara once more.

 

Swallowing, Kelara managed to stand her ground. This girl had it coming. “Ai laik Kelara Bob kom Skaikru _en_ Tri Kru. Daughter of Clarke and Lexa.”

 

Mind shattering and heart stopping, Cadenza knew she was fooled, made out to be an idiot. This was the girl everyone wanted to see. The girl who was born in secret from the Commander and the woman who took down the Mountain. “Why did you lie?” she breathed, gazing into flashing blue eyes.

 

Shrugging, Kelara focused on the brown eyes before her that had a slight green tinge. “You were rude,” she stated nonchalantly. “And so arrogant. I don’t care who you are, you can’t just treat people any way you want.”

 

Cadenza was outraged but impressed at the same time with the girl’s wit. She walked to her belongings and began to dress herself. “I guess I have… learned my lesson,” she drawled. “No one has ever tricked me like this before. I feel… funny.”

 

Wondering what life must be like within the Ice Nation, Kelara couldn’t move her gaze from the brunette. “Is this what you do?” Kelara began to ask, watching the princess. “When you visit places.”

 

Nodding, Cadenza fixed her armor and wrapped her chain around her body. “I find who I think is most appealing and have my way,” she stated without care. She gave Kelara serious glance and continued. “But I never force who I choose.”

 

Raising her eyebrows, Kelara sucked her bottom lip. “So you found me the most appealing then?” she asked curiously, secretly wishing the girl didn’t put her clothes back on.

 

Smiling, Cadenza shook her head. “No, you were simply in the way and most convenient,” she lied, waving her hand in the air.

 

Giving a look, Kelara tilted her head and walked around the table to stand before the princess. “I find that hard to believe,” she replied, finding the smile to be contagious. She had a beautiful smile and didn’t seem ashamed to let it show unlike many stone faced grounders.

 

“And what of you, _Kelara_?” she posed to blonde. “Do you think I do not notice how you look at me?”

 

Returning the smile, Kelara licked her chapped lips and then grinned. “I like how you look,” she admitted brazenly, watching dark eyes light up. “But I despise your personality so far.”

 

Wanting to laugh, Cadenza found this girl to be entertaining. “That is fine,” she drawled, finally ready to leave. “I have another proposal.”

 

“Yes?” Kelara asked, wondering what the princess had up her sleeve.

 

“I will duel you and your _staff,”_ the brunette nodded toward the weapon in the hut. “But if I win, you must kiss me.”

 

Kelara thought of simply throwing the match but she didn’t want to lose by any means to the princess. “What do I get if I win?” she asked, gazing at full lips.

 

Taking in a deep breath, Cadenza pondered for a moment. “What do you want?” she asked, not really caring.

 

Thinking for a few moments, Kelara smiled and stepped toward the princess. She could feel the heat emanating from her body and felt the desire to reach out and touch the girl. “You’ll be mine for a day,” she declared, looking for a reaction. “See what it feels like.”

 

Breathing out, Cadenza scowled and eyed the red oak staff one last time. “Agreed,” she nodded admiring the alluring girl before her. “I look forward to my kiss.” The princess bowed her head and took her leave of the hut.

 

**********

 

Glaring down at the rebel, Lexa saw slashes and scars all over his sunburnt body. She knew he wouldn’t tell them anything but the torturing would continue until death was decided upon. “Where is Razul, _natrona_?” Lexa interrogated as another warrior stabbed him.

 

Indra was livid, eyes narrowed at the rebel. “You killed four of my warriors,” she gritted out, unsheathing her knife. “You will pay.”

 

Standing quietly, Lincoln watched on as the cuts continued. If it was up to him, the rebel would already be dead for taking his daughter. Lincoln’s daughter. Why? He creased his eyebrows and walked toward Indra who was facing the traitor. “Indra,” he calmly said, garnering her attention. “Why did they take Voltani?”

 

Turning to Lincoln, Indra pondered it as well and then turned to Lexa who raised an eyebrow. “Commander,” she addressed, stepping away from the rebel. “What do you think?”

 

Breathing out and going pensive, Lexa wondered why they would take a simple girl such as Voltani who posed no harm. “Possibly to taunt us?” she posed to Lexa and then looked onto Lincoln.

 

Octavia, who had been witnessing the ordeal, stepped forward and shook her head. “All of that effort, just to taunt us?” she commented, looking at her husband who nodded.

 

Indra felt her rage rising. She was not happy that the kin of Octavia and Lincoln was captured and harmed. She returned to the rebel and grabbed his throat, constricting his airflow. “Tell us why you took the girl!” she demanded with dagger eyes.

 

“Indra,” Lexa called, not wanting the man dead just yet. Indra increased the pressure on her hold, the rebel struggling to breathe. “Em pleni!” She was going to have to walk over there to stop the woman.

 

“They took the wrong girl,” a young voice drawled, entering the room.

 

Heads whipping back to see who it was, Indra released the hold and moved to the side. “Then who, Princess?” she asked, wanting an answer.

 

Cadenza sighed and walked toward the Tri Kru. It was late and most of the villagers were within their huts. Only those imperative to what was occurring were present. “They were supposed to take Kelara Bob Kom Tri Kru, is it not obvious?” she informed, watching as everyone looked at her with a confused face.

 

“Kelara Bob?” Lincoln asked, tilting his head at the girl.

 

Lexa was even dumbfounded but ignored the odd statement as fury rose within her body. Her daughter was a target already and it had only been a few days. “What would Razul want with her?” she asked, eyeing the Ice Princess. She had grown to be a lovely looking girl. Atohl did a good job.

 

“To kill her, I’m sure,” Cadenza blurted apathetically. “Bob is in great danger. I was just with her.”

 

Able to put the pieces together, Lincoln thought of Kelara and her mischievous ways. “Everyone must know who she is by now,” he knowingly stated noticing Lexa hiding the concern she now had. Having a child, changed everything.

 

“Who is this, _Bob_?” Lexa shot out, looking at everyone befuddled.

 

“Your daughter,” Cadenza replied, not understanding watching as the commander gave her a look.

 

Rubbing his temples, Lincoln didn’t know whether to laugh or sigh. “Princess,” he began to say. “Kelara is...troublesome, to say the least. Did she say her name was ‘Bob’?”

 

Gazing at the man, Cadenza nodded. “Yes of course, Kelara Bob Kom Tri Kru en Skai Kru,” she replied. “It is a Sky name is it not?”

 

Sighing at the awkward situation, Lincoln knew he needed to have a word with his niece. “Apologies, Princess,” he began to say. “She has, fooled you. She is not known by the name Bob, just Kelara.”

 

Mouth slightly dropping, Cadenza tried to keep her composure but felt her cheeks going red. The name was absurd for a reason. She looked to the commander who clearly had no clue and wanted to move on from the conversation. “That is… fine,” she managed to get out, feeling embarrassed in front of everyone. She could hear a snicker behind her and turned around, only to see Tiberius looking amused. Her guardian was cruel.

 

Raising her hand, Lexa had enough of this chatter. She turned to the rebel and glared at him. “Frag em op,” she ordered, taking her leave. It was done.

 

**********

 

Clarke stared up at the stars and sighed. Her daughter was already in grave danger and pissing off the princess of the Ice Nation. Rubbing her temples she felt exasperated wit h the situation and leaned against a tree behind. She wasn't too far away from Arling but far enough to have some alone time. Many of the villagers were celebrating the return of Voltani while others were discussing what to do about Razul and the rebels.

 

A whir of wind blew by and she knew exactly who was there. “Our daughter is in danger, Lexa,” she called out, watching a lithe body come before her.

 

“She has also made a fool of the Ice Princess,” Lexa drawled, examining her finger nails.

 

Raising her eyebrows at the woman who looked so nonchalant, Clarke rolled her eyes. “As long as they don't behead her,” Clarke blurted out and instantly regretted it. She waited for Lexa to react but nothing. “That was stupid of me to say, I'm sorry.”

 

Raising her hand in the air and eyes piercing into a concerned blue, Lexa smirked. “The princess is keen on our child,” she began to say. “There won't be any beheadings.”

 

Breathing out cooly, Clarke nodded and enjoyed the comfort of the large tree behind her. “Kelara is so devious sometimes,” she sighed. “No idea where she gets it from.”

 

“You,” Lexa stated in a dry voice, seeing Clarke roll her eyes.

 

Of course it was from her, Clarke thought wanting to shake her head. “Well, she gets her stubbornness from you, that's for sure.”

 

Listening to the sounds of the night, Lexa thought about her child and focused on Clarke who seemed tired. There was a faint glow coming from Arling, a few torches lit around the perimeter of the village. It was a lovely evening despite the events that transpired. “You think I'm stubborn?” Lexa asked, placing her hands neatly together in front of her.

 

The commander wore only her boots, pants and a low scooped sleeveless top although she was present in front of her Council this evening. The weather was just too warm and Clarke enjoyed the sight of Lexa in more casual attire. “I do,” she said, licking chapped lips.

 

Wanting to smile, Lexa stepped toward Clarke, getting as close to her as they both found comfortable in their relationship for simply conversing. “My blood is strong within her,” she began to say with a tinge of pride. “My people adore her already, yours love her and those who oppose us already fear her.”

 

Listening to Lexa talk about their daughter was so surreal to Clarke and she grinned at the woman. “What about the Princess, is she an ascendant?” Clarke asked, wanting to know more about the raven haired beauty.

 

“No,” Lexa informed, remembering information she was told in Polis. “She did not want to attempt the test and her parent's did not care for it either.”

 

Furrowing her eyebrows, Clarke pursed her lips and glanced at the forest floor for a moment. “Why do you think Kelara wanted to do it?” she asked, wondering what happened with Lincoln that week.

 

Looking into glistening blue eyes, Lexa remembered why she took the test but knew that Kelara was unaware of what she was truly doing. “I took the test because I wanted to protect my people,” Lexa mused. “Our child must have done it without knowing what she was really doing....” She paused for a moment noticing the blonde was focused intently on her. “I believe Kelara did it because of what was in her heart and soul, Clarke. Sheer determination and intellect. The test does not always present itself the same for everyone.”

 

“Oh?” Clarke breathed, incredibly intrigued. “Can anyone attempt it?”

 

“Not anyone,” Lexa replied, now smiling. “Lincoln made a grave decision choosing to put Kelara through what he did.”

 

“He said he had a feeling,” Clarke commented, remembering the discussion days ago.

 

Lowering her chin and then raising it, Lexa breathed out. “Because he knew she was my child, my blood, and that I became a High Chief, it made perfect sense to him to have her attempt the test,” she explained, understanding Lincoln's decision. “But she could have died.”

 

Eyes going wide, Clarke rubbed her temples and sighed. There was no point raging at Lincoln now for it but she did wish the man had given her a heads up before having her daughter possibly killed. “So, now what then?” Clarke asked, pondering the process.

 

“When I die, the High Chiefs will discuss where my spirit has gone,” Lexa began to say, thinking of her Council in Polis and the power they had overseeing everything. “Unless someone else ascends, it will be Kelara. If another child is said to have ascended there will be more tests and the Chiefs will choose who is best.”

 

“I hope someone else ascends,” Clarke blurted out, finding the information to be draining.

 

Quirking an eyebrow, Lexa gazed at her companion and glanced at pink lips. “Kelara would make a great leader with astute Council by her side,” she said, having high hopes for her child. “Though I do not want her to deal with burdens I have had, I believe she would lead in a time where she could be happy, Clarke. Things are changing for the better.”

 

Scoffing, Clarke turned away from the commander. “How can you say that when there's a rebel army ready to wipe us out,” she retorted, focusing on a torch from afar. She watched as it burned and flickered in the darkness surrounding it, but still managed to glow in her eyes.

 

Stepping even closer to Clarke, beyond the boundaries of simply conversing, Lexa ran her eyes along a creamy neck and to a smooth jawline. “We will defeat this army,” Lexa breathed. “And there will only be happiness for everyone.”

 

Turning back to the commander, Clarke gazed into shiny green eyes and felt her body tingle. She was so close, so intimidating and so alluring. “ _Everyone?”_ Clarke questioned in a low voice.

 

“Everyone,” Lexa firmly stated, leaning down and pressing her lips into a soft neck. She heard Clarke inhale sharply, hands immediately grabbing her arms and bodies pressing into each other.

 

Those lips felt tantalizing on her neck and Clarke was left struggling to stand as she held onto Lexa with what energy she had left. “Don't leave a hickey, Lexa,” she warned, craning her neck.

 

Pulling away for a moment, Lexa was unsure of what a hickey was. “What is that, Clarke?” she asked, wrapping solid arms around a warm waist.

 

Sucking in her bottom lip, Clarke thought for a moment and wiped at the spit left on her neck. “A mark,” she began to say, seeing the commander understand instantly. “I don't want bruises all over my neck.”

 

Breathing in the warm summer air, Lexa nodded and dipped down again, sliding her tongue gently along tender skin. Clarke tasted sweaty but it soon faded as she placed kisses along the blonde's jawline, her chin and the other side of her neck. This was enjoyable for the commander and she was pleased Clarke was allowing her to do it with ease for the time being. 

 

Raising her chin up to allow Lexa to continue, Clarke moaned when feeling deft hands make their way to her chest. Clearly Lexa didn't care to waste time when it came to feeling her up but Clarke was tired from earlier and didn't want to go any further. “Lexa, no more,” she breathed pushing on the commander.

 

Pulling away, Lexa immediately removed her hands and took a step back. “What's wrong?” she asked, examining the blonde. She seemed more tired and clearly not in the mood.

 

“I need to rest,” she replied, her eyes becoming heavy and lidded. Rubbing her face, trying to wake herself up, Clarke yawned and watched as Lexa rose her eyebrows. “Take me to Ryder's hut.”

 

A slight nod, Lexa reached out to pull Clarke into her. “I'll carry you,” she informed, pulling tired arms around her shoulders.

 

Before Clarke could say anything, she was being scooped up with ease and went wide eyed. “Wow,” she breathed as Lexa began to walk, staring up at a stoic face.

 

Sucking her bottom lip in, Lexa kept her gaze forward and thought of Kelara and her antics. “Clarke?” she began to say, glancing down at the blonde. “What is a _Bob?”_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kelara is so naughty isn't she rofl.
> 
> I may not be able to reply your lovely comments until Monday as this is a super fun busy weekend for me ;]
> 
> If you're Canadian, enjoy your long weekend!


	16. Duels

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the birthday wishes that was so nice and unexpected wow! I had a reallyyyy long weekend haha. I'm happy you thought the Bob chapter was funny =]

 

The sun was bright and shining the next morning as Kelara waited for the Ice Princess by Ryder’s hut. Unfortunately by the time she could visit Voltani the night before, the girl was already asleep. Clarke was pestering her about the princess but Kelara kept quiet, not wanting to divulge her shenanigans. Pacing back and forth, she pondered what Cadenza’s life was like, growing up as a warrior with responsibilities pushed onto her by her people.

 

Thinking about what her life would have been like if her mother revealed the truth to the commander, Kelara sighed and ran a hand through her hair. There were so many possibilities but she would never know. The summer wind was gentle and calming as it rushed through silken blonde hair. Halting her movements, Kelara could feel eyes burning her from behind and knew who it was.

 

Turning sideways to look at the girl, Kelara couldn’t help but admire her beauty. Her sun burns were fading and left behind a lovely caramel complexion. “Are you ready?” she asked, pulling her staff from her back.

 

Examining the girl, Cadenza was displeased with her and fingered her chain weapon. She had been had and it was a new feeling to be so embarrassed. “You are not known as _Bob_ ,” she informed, watching as Kelara smirked. This only enraged her. “I was made to be a fool in front of our leaders.”

 

Shrugging, Kelara twirled her staff and began to transition into a hostile mentality when seeing the chain weapon sparkle under the sunlight. That thing would be fatal if it slashed her in the wrong place. “Maybe you should rethink your arrogance,” she shot back, getting into a fighting stance. “A great leader is humble.”

 

Taking her chain from around her body, Cadenza narrowed her eyes and began to whirl it in the air. “What do you know of being a leader?” she questioned, eyeing Kelara’s staff. What a useless weapon.

 

Stepping toward the princess, Kelara’s face changed to a serious glare as she focused on the silver chain. “My mom took down the Mountain,” she rebuked. “You don’t need a title to be a leader. I know a thing or two.” She could see the blade begin to fly in her direction and she charged for Cadenza who leaped backward.

 

Swinging the chain, Cadenza ducked under the first assault her companion dealt. She needed more space to handle her weapon effectively so she began to run away from Kelara who was on her tail. Whirling the blade over her head, the princess let out another swing only to see the blonde jump over the attack and continue to chase her.

 

Every time the blade descended, Kelara felt her heart stop. This was not easy and her opponent was a master at handling the weapon. Jumping and leaping, she continued to dodge the blade that constantly threatened to slash her body. By this time, the pair were in the forest, surrounded by foliage and trees. Managing to dodge some more attacks, Kelara knew she would get nowhere if Cadenza could keep enough space between them.

 

“Just give up!” The Ice Princess exclaimed, whirling her chain. Her ranged stance would be no good if Kelara got too close but she was an expert at keeping distance from her enemies.

 

Sweating and panting, Kelara eyed the princess. Dark worn pants and a light blue coloured top with little fur shoulder armor allowed her to be agile. Taking a moment to breathe as her companion halted her attacks, Kelara looked up to the sun and sighed. She put her staff behind her back and took one last look at Cadenza. “I’m going to win,” she stated and then darted into the bushes.

 

Furrowing her eyebrows, Cadenza gazed at the plants surrounding her. “Hiding is cowardly,” she breathed, whipping her chain around to hack at the flora. “Come out!” She couldn’t hear footsteps, couldn’t see any of the plants rustling and did not know where the blonde could have been hiding. “Where are you?” Turning around to look behind, there was nothing in sight

 

Getting nowhere, Cadenza was growing impatient and still furious. “I want my kiss, _girl_!” Waiting expectantly for the blonde to simply pop out of the shrubs, the princess slowed the speed of her chain weapon and tried to listen for any sort of movement. Moments passing, she heard rustling from above and finally looked up into the trees, but it was too late. Eyes going wide, the sun behind a flying body, Cadenza saw the blonde leap from a tree above, staff ready to attack and end her.

 

The chain blade came racing at Kelara as she descended from the trees but the brunette was too slow. Whirling her staff in the air, she coiled the chain around the wood and pulled it out of Cadenza’s grasp. Smashing the staff down and landing perfectly on the ground, Kelara knocked the princess onto her back, defeated.

 

Groaning and looking up, Cadenza didn’t know what to do. Her arm would be bruised and she felt the pain beginning to wash over her body. Her weapon was wrapped around  the staff and out of her reach. She saw a smile form on Kelara’s lips and groaned, struggling to get up. The girl was a master in the trees and Cadenza was completely unaware. This was shameful.

 

“You’re mine,” Kelara proclaimed, gazing at the girl who was stunned. Looking to her staff, she eyed the weapon and liked the chain around it. “I’ll keep this for now.”

 

Rubbing her arm, Cadenza clenched her jaw and tried to calm herself. “Just for today,” she reminded, raising her chin. “What must I do?”

 

Wiping sweat from her brow, Kelara walked toward the defeated girl and scanned her. She seemed fine but mentally she was likely cursing herself. “Start with our horses,” she ordered. “Mine is the only white one. He needs to be cleaned up after. The shit too.”

 

Mouth dropping, Cadenza narrowed her eyes and simply nodded. “I will do this now,” she agreed, longing to have her weapon back but admiring the beauty of it around the red oak staff. The weapons seemed entwined together as if they were meant to be that way.

 

Walking back toward Arling, brushing past the princess, Kelara took one last look at the brunette and smirked. “How does it feel?” she asked, seeing hazel eyes light on fire. “Not nice is it?” She waited for a response but got nothing. Staff and chain in hand, Kelara left to the village.

 

**********

 

“She’s in serious danger,” Lexa noted, walking alongside Clarke. The blonde had wanted to go fishing at the river she loved so much but Lexa did not want her going alone, or with Bellamy so she decided to volunteer. Many of the leaders were back at the village trying to figure out where Razul could be establishing his rebel army. They were coming to the conclusion that it had to be within the vicinity of the Deadlands but the area was so vast and large, they’d need more information.

 

Rubbing her temples, Clarke actually wanted to be alone but accepted Lexa’s offer to accompany her. It had been so long since she was at the river and even longer with Lexa. She remembered the day she stuffed the berries in her mouth only to result in sensually sucking on the commander’s fingers. Shaking the thoughts away, she focused on her path.  “I know Lexa,” Clarke replied. “Why do you think I didn’t want to tell anyone the truth.”

 

Huffing, Lexa gazed at the blonde who seemed to know exactly where she was going. “I already care deeply for the child,” she commented, thinking of the dance they had together and the antics at evening meal. A rush of cool air brushed through her hair and the commander wanted to smile. “I can see myself in her.”

 

Clarke could tell that Lexa was coming to terms with everything. Although she was still displeased about the ordeal, she seemed to be handling it well. “I’m surprised you didn’t order to have me killed,” the blonde stated, keeping her eyes straight ahead.

 

Raising her eyebrows, Lexa sighed thinking of the past. “Time has done my mind well,” she replied, wanting to reach out and touch her companion. “I would like to try to keep my mind and heart balanced.”

 

“It’s difficult,” Clarke countered, fixing the satchel she was carrying. “I know it must be hard for you.”

 

Swallowing out of the sight of Clarke, the commander saw sparkles up ahead and knew it was the river. Clarke had been leading the trek the entire time. She did not forget the way. “Our lives are difficult,” she noted, hearing the water flow from afar. “And our enemies could be everywhere this time.”

 

“We need to keep our territory safe,” Clarke added, feeling excitement upon sight of the river.

 

“ _O_ _ur_ territory?” Lexa questioned, as they finally met the river. Clarke looked to her and simply nodded. “This could all be hers someday.”

 

“Kelara’s?” Clarke asked, gazing across the beautiful river. She thought about her daughter and smiled. “She’d upheave the place.”

 

Scanning the area, Lexa knew there were plenty of fish in the water and let her heavy pack drop to the ground. She had brought a good sized net to carry the fish home. “Well, you don't seem to believe in our ways...” Lexa began to say. “So maybe it won't be hers.”

 

Finally turning to her companion, Clarke breathed out and ran a hand through her hair. “It’s not that I don’t believe in reincarnation,” she began to say, watching as blue eyes glinted. “I just need your spirit to stay where it is.”

 

That statement resonated with Lexa. She thought back to when they were trapped in the cage with Pauna raging at the door. She managed to smile at Clarke who returned the look. “It will,” she affirmed, standing proud.

 

Thinking about their past adventures, Clarke had a thought. “Pauna didn’t have babies right?” she asked, genuinely concerned.

 

“Not to my knowledge,” Lexa replied, walking toward the water. “But there are  beasts in other lands. The worst are in the deep waters.”

 

The idea of such treacherous beasts unknown to her was slightly frightening and Clarke sighed while watching Lexa step into the serene water. Scanning the area, she noticed a familiar rock nearby and walked toward it. She could hear the splashes of Lexa’s movement parallel to her and following. With a deep breath, she took a seat atop the rock and noticed the commander halt before her but in the water.

 

It was as if she had been in this exact spot before, Lexa thought to herself. “You’ve sat upon this rock before,” she stated, feeling some fish swim by her calves. Today was a wonderful day for fishing and the time with Clarke would be enjoyable.

 

Nodding slowly, Clarke inhaled a fresh and deep breath of air as memories rushed back to her. She closed her eyes for a moment and opened them only to see Lexa’s staring at her in a tinge of green she had never seen before. “After we kissed for the first time,” the blonde began to say as the commander waited curiously to hear. “This is where I came to think.” She patted the cool rock to the left of her and felt the smooth surface. “Ryder sat here and I confided in him.”

 

Slightly tilting her head, Lexa remembered everything clearly. She did not want to be physical with the blonde but her reflexes pushed the girl into the wall of the now decimated war room. Reaching into the temperate water with deft hands, Lexa was ready to catch some fish. “It's good Ryder has been there for you,” she commented, feeling around. Within seconds, a fish was tossed toward the large bag.

 

Impressed with Lexa’s abilities, Clarke observed the commander and her technique. “I’m glad you chose him to protect me when we were young,” she replied, enjoying the sun on her face and the sparkle of the water.

 

Snapping another fish up with ease, Lexa treaded her way  to another spot nearby and reached in again. “And I am happy he chose to listen to you over me,” she admitted, peering through the shallow water. A thought came to mind and she glanced at Clarke who was still stationary on the rock. Exhaling, she slid her hands across the water and splashed the blonde to her surprise.

 

Recoiling from the sudden wetness, Clarke went wide eyed at the commander who was waiting for either a positive or negative reaction. “Did you just.. splash me?” the blonde asked, wiping at her arms.

 

Wanting to smile but keeping a stoic face, Lexa shrugged and continued to search for fish. “No,” she lied. “I missed a fish.”

 

Furrowing her eyebrows, Clarke found that difficult to believe. “ _You_ missed a fish?” she questioned, now standing.

 

Scooping up another swimmer, Lexa nodded and kept her amusement inside. “My age is catching up to me,” she fibbed looking over to her bag.  Before she could turn back, she felt a huge splash cover her face and body shocking her skin and causing her to yelp.

 

Smiling, Clarke was finding it difficult not to laugh. This was a side of Lexa she had never seen before. Not having to worry about war must have contributed to this. “Whoops,” she said, walking into the water. “I missed a fish too.”

 

Clarke of the Sky People was a playful one, Lexa thought, standing tall and striding over to the blonde. “I could teach you,” she suggested, looking for permission to touch her companion.

 

Not expecting that response, Clarke looked at strong arms reaching out to her and nodded. “Alright,” she agreed, watching as Lexa gently grasped her arms and moved behind her. She could feel the heat from the commanders body emanating into her back and felt the desire to turn around to look into those bold eyes. “What do I do?”

 

Lexa could smell the sunlight in Clarke’s hair, the sweetness of her skin and noticed the hairs on her neck standing. She motioned for Clarke to delve her hands into the water and could feel the blonde’s nervousness. “Don’t worry about anything else but your touch,” she softly said from behind. Guiding novice hands, Lexa could feel everything. With one swift move, she pushed Clarke’s hands together and a fish was picked up, flailing about.

 

“Wow!” Clarke exclaimed in astonishment as the fish went flying toward the bag. She turned around to the commander and beamed. “I can’t believe it!”

 

Seeing her comrade so happy made Lexa grin with content. “You did well,” Lexa complimented, realising the small space between their bodies. They were both wet and disheveled under the hot sun but it felt good.

 

Clarke licked her lips and tasted fresh water droplets on them. She gazed at Lexa up and down, reveling in the sight and then back up to those striking eyes. “Why did you come with me today?” she asked, curiously.

 

“Because I did not want Bellamy to accompany you,” Lexa blurted out honestly, feeling the jealousy rise within her body. He was a good man, a warrior, but the commander could not help but feel this way.

 

Scoffing, and wiping her face, Clarke shook her head. “You don’t need to worry about him, trust me,” Clarke explained noticing Lexa’s envy.

 

Finding it difficult to believe that the man did not touch Clarke for all these years had Lexa baffled. “Does he not have needs?” she asked, rubbing at her arms.

 

“Of course,” Clarke replied, thinking if she should reveal the truth. Everything was already out of the bag so this would be no harm. “He’s been seeing Echo all this time. They have a small hut in the forest actually.”

 

This information was interesting and Lexa found herself to be quite relieved. “Ah yes,” she replied thinking of the woman who was trapped in the mountain. “Echo was a prisoner who was freed. She is of the Ice Nation, you know.”

 

Nodding, Clarke searched Lexa’s face for disapproval but found none. “I think he’ll want to move on with her as a…” Clarke was thinking for the word. “Houmon?”

 

Gazing at Clarke, Lexa sighed and then gave a small smile. “That would be… nice,” she admitted, thinking of a union ceremony between a Sky Person and grounder. “What about you?”

 

Finding the question to be slightly invasive, Clarke took a step back, her skin feeling drier from the steamy sun. “What?” She asked. “A union?” She saw Lexa nod and shook her head. “I don’t have time to think about that now with everything going on.”

 

Remembering events from the past, Lexa never got to discuss her relationship with Clarke properly. “As unhappy as I am about what has transpired over the years,” she began to say, peering into bright blue eyes. “I cannot deny my feelings for you, Clarke.”

 

Breath hitching, Clarke could feel her heart flutter but then her stomach churn. “Do you know what a life together would mean, Lexa?” she asked, wanting to know what the commander thought.

 

“Danger,” Lexa replied, raising her chin.

 

“Not just that,” Clarke added, watching sharp eyes glint curiously. “Waking up from nightmares, horrible memories, anxiety….”

 

Gulping, Lexa knew all of this was true but the commander in her told her to push it all away. “That is what we must deal with, whether we are together or not,” she explained, running a hand through braided hair. “We shouldn’t have to be strong, but we must be, for our people, for each other.”

 

“It’s not that simple,” Clarke argued, creasing her forehead. “You can’t just get a do-over after everything.”

 

Feeling offended, Lexa exhaled and glared at the blonde. “And what of you, Clarke?” she questioned, feeling her temperature rise. “What you did was not right.”

 

“Maybe it wasn’t right but it kept her safe for eighteen years,” Clarke gritted out, the cool water trying to calm her from beneath.

 

Keeping her composure and sorting through her emotions, Lexa gazed into the clear water for a moment. “I do not want a _do-over,_ ” she asserted, turning back to the blonde who was on the defense. “I am simply asking for another chance.”

 

Thinking back to when the drop ship was still functioning, Clarke was pensive for a moment. She recalled when Murphy was brought back after being tortured by the grounders and how Bellamy wanted to kill him. She did not trust him but she did believe in second chances. “Would you still choose your head over your heart?” she asked as her heart nearly beat out of her chest.

 

Lexa felt her mouth go dry at the question. “That is unfair, Clarke,” she breathed at the impossible decision.

 

Sucking in her bottom lip and feeling the scar, Clarke could see the emotion in Lexa’s eyes. “It’s fair,” she assured, standing her ground. “After all this time and all that you’ve thought about it.”

 

Struggling with her thoughts, Lexa swallowed. “There is the Commander of the Twelve Clans who would choose her people over anything,” she began to say, watching as Clarke’s eyes lit up. “And then there is Lexa Kom Tri Kru who would choose Clarke over anyone.”

 

Mind bursting into flames, Clarke couldn’t believe what she just heard. It was just like what she thought on that night she was betrayed. She wanted to tell Lexa she had started to fall in love. Although it was such a short time, her feelings were genuine and true. If it wasn’t for everything that happened, things would be so different. She smiled at the commander who immediately relaxed her composure. “We’re going to need more fish than that,” she informed, pointing at the bag.

 

“That is all you have to say?” Lexa asked, trudging along in the water.

 

Nodding, Clarke reached into the water and tried to catch a fish on her own. “I know our people will always come first,” she began to say, reaching around but failing. “But I know you'd choose me if you could.”

 

Delving into the water, Lexa pulled out another fish with ease and wanted to mock Clarke's abilities but simply smirked. The cool of the gentle river was welcoming and the air was refreshing. “Would you not still choose the safety of your people over me?” she asked, gazing into the water.

 

“Of course,” Clarke admitted, shrugging her shoulders. A few moments passed and she recoiled from an abrupt splash of water. “Really, Lexa?”

 

“I lost another fish,” the commander lied, standing tall and sighing.

 

“I know when you're lying,” Clarke retorted, splashing water back at Lexa who seemed shocked from the action.

 

Shaking her wet arms, Lexa shook her head slowly and let out a deep breath. “Must you do that?” she asked, gazing at a snarky Clarke.

 

“You started it,” Clarke shot back, splashing her again. “Pretending to lose the fish. What a joke.”

 

“A joke?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“This is not amusing.”

 

Another splash.

 

“I'd say it is.”

 

“Clarke...”

 

“Well I'm missing fish too,” Clarke commented, watching as the commander began to walk toward her with a serious face. “What is it now?”

 

Reaching for Clarke's hands, Lexa grabbed at them and held the blonde in place. “We came here to fish,” she began to say. “And we don't have time--,”

 

Clarke smiled full toothed at Lexa unlike any smile she had ever given the commander before and with one big whoosh, she used all her strength to heave both their bodies into the water. All the fish scattered, the water splashing up everywhere and creating a ruckus.

 

Pushing herself up out of the water and gasping for air, Lexa sat on her rear within the river and groaned. She was now completely soaked and was not prepared. “You are a child!” she scolded, as Clarke also sat herself up in front of the irate woman.

 

“Oh c'mon, loosen up a little,” Clarke suggested, digging her bottom into the sand beneath to make it comfortable. “I'm usually the one who's always worrisome, not you.”

 

“I did not want to be drenched in water,” Lexa informed, enjoying the sight of Clarke's clothing pasting to her skin and her hair all wet.

 

“You shouldn't have grabbed my hands then,” Clarke spat, scooping some water and playing with it.

 

Rolling her eyes, Lexa looked away for a moment and observed the area. It really was a beautiful day out and she tried to let herself feel relaxed once more. “Fine,” she said. “We may play for a bit.” She turned back to Clarke who was smiling and nearly fell over when pink lips came rushing forward, attacking her mouth.

 

Clarke wanted the commander, there was no denying it any more. Being back at the river she loved, where so many memories echoed in her mind, she couldn't help but plant a sloppy kiss on Lexa. Pushing into the woman, Clarke wrapped her arms around tan shoulders and a wet mane of hair, pressing her lips harder and sloshing water about.

 

Pulling Clarke into her body, Lexa continued the kiss and indulged in the feelings she was experiencing. The cool of the water, the heat of Clarke's body and the tingles from her lips. Maybe she could continue where they left off the previous night.

 

Breaking from the kiss, Clarke gazed at the commander who still had her eyes closed. “Lexa,” she called out, watching green eyes snap open.

 

“Clarke.”

 

Biting her lip and feeling her mark, Clarke eyed the commander up and down. They were both still submerged in water, going up to their stomachs. “I want to see your chest,” Clarke demanded, leaning back on her palms.

 

“What?” Lexa asked quizzically, looking down at herself and then at the blonde.

 

Clarke nodded and rose her eyebrows. “That's right,” she replied. “I want you to take off your top and let me look at you.”

 

The water was now still around them as Lexa contemplated what was being asked of her. “Fine,” she drawled, reaching into the water to pull on her shirt. “But why?”

 

“I just enjoy it,” Clarke admitted, waiting patiently. “You wanted to pleasure me last night right? This would be pleasurable for me.”

 

“I see,” Lexa breathed, pulling off her top and tossing it to the sandbank. “There.”

 

“Your bra,” Clarke pressed, seeing green eyes flicker and a stoic face struggle to stay calm.

 

Reaching behind her back, Lexa sighed and unclasped her bra. She was confident about her body and wasn't afraid to let Clarke see but there was always an ulterior motive with the blonde. Watching blue eyes nearly bulge out of their sockets, Lexa wanted to smile as she threw her bra toward her shirt. Clarke was no longer focused on her face, but her breasts instead.

 

“Well?” Lexa asked, seeing Clarke tear her eyes away.

 

Licking her lips, the blonde felt instant sparks run through her body and then between her legs. Eyes roaming downward, she could see clearly through the water and smiled. “Do you remember what you did at the Wheel?” she asked, hoping the commander would remember.

 

“When we were on the Wheel we kissed,” Lexa replied, thinking of the night.

 

“No, after,” Clarke added, loving the sight of Lexa's bare skin.

 

“The blanket?” Lexa tried again, inappropriate memories flashing through her mind.

 

“Mhmm,” Clarke answered, leaning in closer to the commander. “I want you to touch yourself while I touch you up here...”

 

Quirking an eyebrow, Lexa felt her groin light on fire in the tepid water. “You like this sort of thing?” she asked, as Clarke moved closer, an inch away.

 

“I do,” Clarke confessed, growing excited as Lexa's hand slid to her legs. “I liked watching you that night.”

 

“Okay, Clarke,” Lexa agreed, rubbing between her legs, feeling her arousal already. “I'll touch myself for you.”

 

Leaning into Lexa, Clarke was eager to to have fun with the commander. She felt hungry lips push back into her and moaned. This morning she didn't think her walk to the river would lead to anything like this but was happy it did. She could feel the scar on Lexa's lips as they pressed into each other and for an instant she felt like Lexa was all hers.

 

Slightly struggling to undo her pants within the water, Lexa pulled at Clarke's bottom lip and felt her groin stirring. She enjoyed the way Clarke was so roused and how she went for what she wanted. Feeling a tongue lick at her mouth, Lexa wanted to smile and parted her lips to allow entry.

 

Clarke rose her hands out of the water and were placed gently on Lexa's neck. The commander felt hot and silken beneath her touch and the water surrounding the pair seemed to heat up as well. Breaking from the kiss, Clarke began to kiss along Lexa's cheek, licking water droplets and nipping at her jaw. Running her tongue down a smooth neck, she stopped for a moment and pulled away.

 

Not wanting to lose Clarke's touch, Lexa went in for another kiss but the blonde didn't allow it. “What, Clarke?” she asked, pushing her pants just far enough down to reach for herself.

 

“I just want to look for a minute,” Clarke breathed, staring through the water to Lexa's groin.

 

“Ah,” Lexa replied. “Okay.”

 

Enamored with the sight, Clarke could see Lexa's hand begin to work. It was slow and gentle, similar to what she would do. But Clarke secretly wanted to learn what else Lexa liked and focused on every detail of the commander's hand. Licking her lips, she watched for some time before turning her attention toward Lexa's breasts. They were alluring and she longed to touch them so the blonde leaned toward the commander once more.

 

Struggling not to moan too loudly, Lexa went wide eyed at the sight before her and the feelings igniting throughout her body. She could see one hand kneading her breast and then Clarke's mouth licking the other. The cool water felt much too warm and the sun seemed like it was scorching her body. She could feel her length becoming overly excited and had to stop stroking herself.

 

Clarke loved the way Lexa's breasts felt in her mouth and in her hands. She was never able to see the commander wear anything that was even remotely revealing so this was a treat. It was evident Lexa was having difficulties controlling her breathing and from coming but Clarke felt so dominant in this situation that she didn't want to stop.

 

Letting out a groan, Lexa had to use her hands to keep herself steady on the sandy river floor. She took deep breaths and swung her head back unconsciously when Clarke began to pull on a nipple, swirling her tongue around it and pulling it with her teeth. This was getting to be too much.

 

Pulling her mouth away but hands still kneading supple flesh, Clarke gazed at Lexa and quirked an eyebrow. “Why did you stop touching yourself?” she asked in a husky voice.

 

Focusing on the blonde, Lexa sucked in her bottom lip and shook her head. “I don't want to finish yet,” she confessed, enjoying the pleasure too much.

 

“Why?” Clarke asked, seeing the commander grow impatient. This was fun.

 

“Because, it feels nice,” Lexa replied in a low voice.

 

Smirking, Clarke leaned into the frazzled commander and peered into sparkling green eyes. “So, tell me, Lexa,” she began to say gently. “Who's in control here?”

 

Clarke was devious to put her in a situation like this once more. “No one,” Lexa replied, knowing it was the wrong answer yet again.

 

Huffing, Clarke ran her fingers along hard nipples and then pulled the flesh. “Are you _sure?”_ she asked, giving another chance.

 

Thinking of what Clarke said the last time, Lexa argued with herself internally. She did not want to give Clarke the satisfaction of winning but also desired what the loss would mean. Listening to the calm of the river and trees, she felt as if even they were waiting for her to respond. “You are, Clarke,” she finally admitted.

 

Raising her eyebrows, Clarke was stunned. “What was that?” she asked, wanting to hear it again.

 

“You are in control, Clarke,” Lexa gritted out. She swatted the blonde's hands away when seeing a sly grin emerge on her face. Water sloshing about and rippling, the commander stood to her feet before a smug Clarke and pushed her pants down far enough to reveal her length comfortably.

 

Lexa was absolutely stunning, standing before the rays of sunlight beaming down into the river. Her skin was tan, her body scintillating and so pleasing to the eyes. She was a beautiful woman and Clarke couldn't help but indulge in the sight for a few moments. Clarke was impressed by her lean, slender body, toned arms and pert breasts. Everything physical about the commander was attractive.

 

“Clarke,” Lexa said, looking down at the still sitting blonde.

 

Snapping away from her amorous gaze, Clarke licked her lips and got to her knees. She gazed up into lustful green eyes and smirked. “Don't forget that,” she began to say. “Because I won't.”

 

Scoffing, Lexa reached a hand down to run through drenched blonde hair. “Enough talking,” she ordered. “Give me what I want.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is Clarke going to give Lexa what she wants or what? I'm awful aren't I.


	17. Prizes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There were some awesome conversations/discussions going on last chapter. Yes we are getting close to the ending of this instalment so I'll give you a bit of an update.
> 
> I have 9 chapters of the sequel for this story written so far and it will pick up immediately after where this story ends, there's a lot for me to write and plan.
> 
> There's also something I want to do even beyond the next sequel, I just wish it didn't take so much time to write everything haha.

“Now what?” Cadenza groaned, patting her horse, Hakim. She turned toward her blonde companion who was simply watching and inspecting her work.

 

“The shit,” Kelara pointed out, nodding toward the feces behind their horses.

 

Cursing under her breath, Cadenza sighed. She hadn’t done work like this in years. “Where is the compost in this village?” she asked, looking around.

 

Pointing to the left, Kelara gazed at an area slightly outside the village where manure was put. She could tell the princess hadn’t done work like this in a long time but was impressed she knew what was done with the waste. “Do you do chores at home?” Kelara asked, reaching for a pitchfork and handing it to her companion.

 

“I did,” Cadenza replied, snatching the tool away and beginning her work.

 

Although there were feces involved with the situation, Kelara couldn’t help but admire the brunette as she worked away. Back and forth the princess went, but it didn’t take long as there were only a few horses tied up. Watching as the tool was set against the village work shed, Kelara was satisfied and smiled.

 

Wanting to clean herself up, Cadenza ignored the smiling girl and searched for a washing basin.

 

Enjoying the situation, Kelara smiled and had a grand idea. “Have you ever seen the Ark up close?” she asked, watching brown eyes ignite from the question.

 

“I have not,” Cadenza admitted, walking to a tub of water nearby and cleaning herself thoroughly. The idea of seeing the Ark was exciting.

 

Almost losing focus at the sight of the princess’s arms flexing, her soft hands rubbing together and bronze skin radiating, Kelara licked her lips and took a deep breath. “I have a gift to retrieve from my camp,” she began to explain thinking of her aunts and uncles. “Voltani and Leryk will accompany us as well as Ryder. Do you want to come?” She almost went into a daze as beads of water splashed up against the princess, the sunlight hitting her in seemingly perfect ways.

 

The thought of seeing the Ark was fascinating to Cadenza. No one from her clan had ever been close to the Sky People’s home. “I will bring my guardian, Tiberius,” she informed, holding in her excitement.

 

“Great,” Kelara piped up. “You can clean my room when we get there.”

 

Blood boiling, Cadenza kept a stoic face and sloshed her hands around in the water more to try and calm herself. This girl was petulant and clearly enjoying the ordeal. Cadenza sighed and couldn’t fathom how she could let herself be defeated in the duel. The girl was impressive and her tree skills were like nothing the princess had ever seen before.

 

Standing up tall and looking toward the blonde, Cadenza could see Kelara smiling and blatantly enjoying what she was seeing. “I will ask one of my artists to draw me on paper for you,” she drawled. “It will last longer…” She saw her companion’s face contort to a scowl and it amused her.

 

**********

 

Sitting at a table in the area set up in Arling for the Arkers, Bellamy studied his friends who were eating before him. “What are the girls doing today?” he asked, as Octavia turned to address him.

 

The day was a hot one and Octavia thought of her daughter and nieces travelling together. “They’re heading to the Ark to retrieve Kelara’s birthday present,” she explained, smiling softly at her brother.

 

Hearing this, Raven looked up from her plate of food and sneered. “Oh that will be fun!” she exclaimed thinking of what was in store.

 

Joining in on the conversation, Lincoln swallowed some fruit and nodded. “I just hope the girls don’t make a riot over there,” he stated, scanning the area to see if they left yet.

 

Kyle looked to Lincoln and then Raven who was busily eating. “They’ll be safe travelling right?” he asked his friends.

 

Scratching his beard that was rather itchy, Bellamy nodded. “Ryder will accompany them anywhere they go,” he answered while reaching for some nuts.

 

Surveying the area, Kyle managed to catch the sight of two beautiful horses being walked toward the entrance of Arling. “Hey guys,” he let out, gazing in the direction. “Who are those two with our girls?”

 

Turning immediately, Lincoln slightly smiled at the sight of Cadenza and her guardian walking with the girls. “That’s the Ice Princess and her guardian,” he explained as everyone turned to look. “More protection.”

 

Chewing on the tasty nuts, Bellamy noticed his daughter smiling with the princess and standing in close proximity. He quirked an eyebrow and stood up. “I’ll be right back,” he said, walking away from his friends.

 

**********

 

“Are you ready?” Kelara asked, eyeing the brunette next to her black stallion.

 

Patting her horse, Cadenza nodded and watched as Ryder went to get horses for their friends. “I do not want to clean your quarters though,” she admitted watching the blonde smirk at her. “That is peasant work.”

 

Rolling her eyes, Kelara gazed toward Ryder who was helping Leryk and Voltani with their horses. She focused her gaze back on Cadenza and shrugged. “What if there were no peasants to do your bidding?” she posed, wanting to hear what the princess had to say.

 

Not having ever thought about that situation, Cadenza stood straight faced and said nothing. She continued to examine the blonde and found herself becoming increasingly attracted as time went by. She looked just like Heda but with golden hair and such an innocent face. The girl was different and Cadenza found her to be considerate and caring when she didn’t even have to be. She clearly believed everyone should be treated fairly and as equals and that titles did not matter.

 

Glancing over the princess’s shoulder, Kelara could see her dad approaching and smiled. “Hey dah!” she exclaimed, waving to the smiling man. “What’s up?”

 

Taking a peek at Cadenza and then focusing on his daughter, Bellamy pulled her into a quick hug. “Remember to be safe,” he reminded, taking a step back and then looking at both girls. “I see you’re making friends I hope.”

 

“Not really,” Cadenza blurted out, folding her arms over her chest.

 

“Oh?” Bellamy asked raising his eyebrows, watching Kelara suck her lips in. “What has she done, Princess?”

 

Going wide eyed, Kelara shot a look to Cadenza who seemed like she’d tell Bellamy of her antics. She couldn’t imagine her dad taking the brunette’s side over hers so she tried to relax and waited to see how she would respond. There was a moment of silence, and she exhaled slowly, exchanging her gaze between the two people.

 

“Nothing,” Cadenza replied looking at the man. “She has simply invited me to the Ark.”

 

Smiling, Bellamy ran a hand through his hair that was slightly damp from sweat. “Well, that’s great,” he said, nodding his head in agreement. He paused for a moment and then sighed. “Just, be… careful about, everything.”

 

Rubbing her temples, Kelara sighed and knew exactly what her dad was trying to get at. “Okayyy, you can go now,” she stuck her arms out to shoo the man away.

 

“Alright, alright,” Bellamy rose his hands in defeat and walked back toward his friends at the meal table.

 

Cadenza furrowed her eyebrows and looked to Kelara who was slightly red. “What happened?” she asked, watching Kelara turn slightly red. “I don’t understand.”

 

Trying to rid herself of embarrassment, Kelara shook her head and then laughed. “He just means to have safe sex,” she admitted, wondering what the princess’s reaction would be. The girl had a stoic face and Kelara didn’t know what to think.

 

“You’re the one with the disease, not me,” Cadenza shot out, smirking. “I will not touch you unless you want me to.”

 

Scoffing, Kelara ran her hands through silken blonde hair and turned to her horse. “I _don’t_ want you to,” she lied, leaping upward and settling on her new stallion. “Let’s go, they’re ready.”

 

**********

 

“I’m waiting,” Lexa drawled, running a hand through Clarke’s hair below.

 

Clarke was thankful that the river bottom was soft and sandy as opposed to rocky or her knees would have been hurting by now. Gazing up at a patient woman, she smiled and rose her hand, placing it on Lexa’s upper thigh. The skin was warm and firm, glistening from the water.

 

Eyes unable to veer away from the blonde, Lexa let out a deep breath as her anticipation grew. She could feel Clarke’s hand caressing her skin, going round to her rear and squeezing the flesh, bright blue eyes occasionally looking up. Trying to control herself, Lexa tried to keep calm but just the mere sight of Clarke on her knees, soaking wet and touching her was intoxicating.

 

Sliding her hand toward Lexa’s groin, Clarke licked her lips and finally curled her fingers around the warm shaft. Lexa was definitely her most impressive conquest but she would never admit that to the commander. Tracing her fingers along the flesh, Clarke gazed upward one last time only to see a perspiring Lexa with the sun beating down on her from behind.

 

Eyes going wide at the sight of a tongue emerging from lush lips, Lexa’s breath hitched when it began to slowly lick the tip of her shaft. Balling her hand into a fist within Clarke’s hair, the commander didn’t know what to do anymore in order to control herself. The blonde had barely started but it was already proving to be too much.

 

Closing her eyes, Clarke swirled her tongue around in slow circles and leaned in further to allow just a small portion of the length into her mouth. She could remember the first time she had done this with Lexa and it was definitely memorable. This time however seemed different but she enjoyed the control she had over the commander.

 

Taking deep breaths, Lexa swallowed and looked away for a few moments. It was as if all the nerves in her body decided to travel toward her groin and deliver intense waves of pleasure throughout her body. The heat of the air was becoming too hot, the water too warm and her mind unable to control what her body was going to do.

 

Before Clarke could even make her way halfway along Lexa’s shaft, it was all over.

 

Keeling over and falling to her knees, Lexa didn’t want it to be like this at all. She felt incredibly embarrassed. Water went splashing everywhere and she couldn’t bear to look at Clarke.

 

Going wide eyed, and wiping at her mouth, Clarke was shocked. Gazing at the reluctant commander, she half smiled and saw a red face and lidded eyes. “It’s okay, Lexa,” she calmed, not thinking it was a big deal.

 

Gulping, Lexa slowly nodded and managed to look at Clarke. “It’s been so long,” she began to say. “I’m sorry.”

 

Shaking her head, Clarke actually felt good about being able to have the commander respond in such a manner. “Haven’t you been with your maidens?” she asked.

 

Fixing her pants, Lexa sighed. “Yes, but it’s not the same,” she replied.

 

“What’s not the same?”

 

Getting to her feet, Lexa watched as Clarke also stood. “There are no _feelings_ ,” she began to explain. “It’s better when you care for the person.”

 

“I agree,” Clarke said with a small smile. She could tell that Lexa was still slightly embarrassed. “You’ll last longer as time goes by I’m sure.”

 

Scoffing, Lexa felt so ashamed at first but could see the blonde smiling genuinely at her. This made her feel warm inside and she couldn’t help but smile back. “Okay, Clarke,” she agreed. “So we must do it again.”

 

“Uh-huh,” Clarke breathed, turning to the riverbank. “We need more fish, that won’t be enough.”

 

“Alright.”

 

“Lexa?”

 

“Yes, Clarke?”

 

“You can keep your shirt off.”

 

**********

 

“Are you worried?” Octavia asked her friends while sitting at a meal table.

 

Sighing, Raven thought back to when they were fighting to Mountain war and shrugged. “Of course,” she began to say, resting her hands on the table. “But we were doing crazier things at their age.”

 

“Falling from space, dealing with skin melting acid…” Wick piped in.

 

“I agree,” Bellamy added in a deep voice. “The girls can make their own decisions. They’re far brighter than us when it comes to certain things.”

 

“But they lack our wisdom,” Lincoln pointed out, folding his arms across his chest.

 

Octavia loved that she had her closest friends and her husband always there to discuss pressing matters. They had all grown to really love each other and maybe it was time to pass the torch onto their children. “It doesn’t just end with Razul,” she started to say as her family turned toward her. “We may not know what’s coming but there will always be danger out there.”

 

Bellamy nodded and scratched his beard. “We need to be able to support these kids,” he commented. “Not just our kids but grounder kids too.”

 

“Yes,” Lincoln agreed, slightly smiling. “There is so much hostile territory beyond our homes. It’s a good thing Lexa is a High Chief.”

 

Raven didn’t know much about Grounder politics or their hierarchy but she did find it interesting. “Do they keep us safe?” she asked, turning to Lincoln.

 

“In many ways yes,” Lincoln replied, reaching for a cup of water. “We stay out of so and so’s way and they stay out of ours.”

 

“So and so?” Wick asked, quirking an eyebrow. “What else is out there?”

 

A gentle laugh, Lincoln was finally smiling. “Your Council on the Ark was so naïve,” he almost mocked. “To truly think you were the last people to survive… There are worlds within worlds in these lands. We will live and die and not even see an inkling of it.”

 

Trying to comprehend the brevity of what Lincoln was eluding to, Bellamy huffed and wiped sweat from his brow. “I don’t think I want to see it,” he replied, wondering what perils existed in lands they didn’t know about. “But I definitely want to be safe from it.”

 

Nodding, Lincoln thought for a moment. “As long as we never venture beyond the North Lands or the Desert Clan, we’ll be okay,” he informed.

 

“But what if whatever’s out there comes into our territory?” Octavia asked, thinking it would be a problem.

 

Lincoln shrugged and gazed at his wife. “We eliminate it.”

 

**********

 

Satisfied with the amount of fish within the large bag, Clarke rested her hands on her hips and smiled at Lexa. “Do you think that’s enough?” she asked as the commander looked over.

 

The vast amount of fish would be slightly difficult to carry back but Lexa nodded. “It’s adequate,” she affirmed, wiping beads of water off her arms.

 

Clarke watched as the commander fixed herself and couldn’t help but take a moment to examine the woman. Her skin was wet and shining under the sunlight, tanned from the summer months. The muscles on her arms were flexing and yet seemed so tender at the same time. The blonde found herself wanting to reach out and licked her lips noticing how Lexa’s light shirt made an outline around her chest. She was still such a beautiful specimen.

 

Feeling eyes on her, Lexa glanced upward. “Your eyes are burning me, Clarke,” she drawled, walking toward the blonde.

 

Caught off guard, Clarke didn’t want to admit she was gawking and stood her ground. “I was just thinking that maybe we should sit under the sun for a while before we go back,” she lied although thinking that was a good idea. “It’ll help dry us off. I brought a blanket for us to sit on.”

 

Gazing toward the sandy riverbank, Lexa nodded and began to slosh her way out of the water. “We can’t spend too long, the fish will go bad,” she informed, feeling smooth and under her feet.

 

Following her companion, Clarke walked toward her satchel and took out an orange blanket. She placed it on the sand and sat down under the comforting sun. Taking a hand to wipe her dry lips, Clarke felt her scar and sighed. “How are you feeling about everything, Lexa?” she asked, worried about the answer.

 

Sitting down next to the blonde, Lexa looked straight ahead. She remembered when they lured Pauna across the same river and how dangerous the feat was. What an adventure. “I’m still very upset, Clarke,” she admitted as the river sparkled before her. “It is difficult to put into words.”

 

Gazing ahead also, Clarke watched the gentle ripples of water flowing and the trees rustling beyond. “I know it’s hard,” she replied. “But we can do this, together.”

 

Feeling her skin and clothing getting dry, Lexa felt a balmy breeze caress her skin and wanted to smile. “I missed you, Clarke,” she softly said, with slight hesitation in her voice.

 

Turning to the commander, Clarke traced her eyes along the profile of her face. “I missed you too,” she confessed watching as Lexa instantly turned toward her with shimmering pools.

 

Searching the blonde’s face and gazing into calm blue eyes, Lexa was trying to sort through her thoughts. “I want to try,” she said. “This world can take our lives at any moment. I do not want to waste the time I could have with you.”

 

Emotions rising up inside of her, Clarke licked her dry lips and opened her mouth. “Okay, Lexa,” she breathed, thinking of current events. “We stop Razul, put an end to this rebellion and then we can try.”

 

Eyes turning serious at the proposal, Lexa nodded, hiding her excitement. She sucked in her lips and turned toward the river again. “Would you be open to a ceremony?” she asked curiously.

 

Shrugging, Clarke continued her gaze on the commander. “If it’s required in the future as per grounder culture,” she started to say and paused for a moment.  “…I’ll do it.”

 

Satisfied with the answer, Lexa continued. “What about more children?” she wanted to get these details out of the way.

 

Sighing, Clarke really did not want to bring another child into this world but could understand why Lexa would want more children with her. “They’d have so many responsibilities,” she reminded not fond of the idea.  “Just the fact that they’d be our children would put pressure on them.”

 

Running a hand through her braids she knew Clarke was right. “If the alliance is peaceful, it would be safe,” she tried to convince, seeing some fish splash in the water. “There are always risks.”

 

“One more child,” Clarke sternly stated, wanting the commander to look at her. “That’s it.”

 

Mouth slightly dropping, Lexa turned to her companion and saw that the blonde was being serious. Her mouth managed to turn into a small smile and she agreed. “One is fine,” she said.

 

Gazing at that small smile, Clarke breathed out and leaned into the commander. The woman did not move and within seconds their lips were touching. Eyes closing, Clarke could hear the relaxing sounds from the river, could feel the sun drying her off and then Lexa’s hand caressing her face. It was a surreal moment and the sparks flying throughout her body were pleading for more.

 

Pressing into the kiss, Lexa enjoyed the feel of supple lips. The kiss was soft and tender, a tinge of sadness behind everything. She pulled her lips away and slid her nose across Clarke’s only to meet her lips once more as they continued. It was nice to be alone and be able to do this without the prying eyes of anyone. Pulling away, Lexa breathed out and did not want to go any further in fear of how her body would react again.

 

Turning to check on the fish, Lexa sighed and looked to Clarke who was slightly red. “We have to go, Clarke,” she informed, pushing intimate thoughts away. “Do you like fish fry? I make a good batter.”

 

Nodding, Clarke remembered a time Ryder fried some fish at the Ark. “I’d like to see you cook,” she teased, watching the commander furrow her eyebrows. “Let’s go.”

 

**********

 

“Your highness,” a footman’s voice quivered bowing in front of the large man. “It seems Tri Kru demolished the small camp we held the girl at.”

 

Eyes narrowing and glaring down from his throne, Razul gripped his scepter tightly, the anger within him rising. “FIrst you fools take the wrong girl and now this!?” he scolded, watching his warriors grimace. “How could Tri Kru take down the skilled warriors we left there?”

 

Head down, looking at the dark tiles beneath him, the footman gulped. “Azgeda,” he croaked out, shuddering when the leader let out a roar of fury.

 

“That little branwada my brother produced is a pest!” Razul chided. He scanned the warriors within his stronghold, a dark and sullen room that would be ominous to anyone. “I want her and the Sky child captured.”

 

“Yes, your grace,” the footman quickly replied, backing away.

 

Grunting, Razul rose his scepter and let it thud to the ground, watching as the warriors within the room stood to attention. Standing up, tall and formidable he began to speak. “Do not forget what Heda did leading up to the battle of the Mountain.” He could see some of the grounders nod. “She let people die, had a village destroyed and made an alliance with the Sky People… the bringers of death. Some of your loved ones were casualties of her decisions and now is the time to have your revenge!”

 

Watching as the rebels before him cheered, Razul gave a wicked smile and beat his scepter again for silence. “She left all of you behind when she went to Polis,” he continued. “What does she really care about any of you?” He paused for a moment and could see the agreement around the room. “It’s time for a new Commander. We are the true grounders who should be ruling!” Cheers and applause erupted within the room and Razul knew a war would come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to thank you all again for leaving comments and kudos. I know people are busy and have a lot to do but taking the time to give me feedback is always so nice.
> 
> Clearly Lexa didn't last too long here lol and Kelara is taking Cadenza to the Ark, isn't that nice? And I wonder what other baddies Lincoln could be talking about. Uh oh :S
> 
> And Razul is clearly getting his army fired up, ahhhhh!
> 
> PS - Anyone seen Mad Max? I'm going for the third time this weekend to see it in theatres. It's incredible in my opinion, check it out if you're into action movies with strong females!


	18. More Gifts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The final two chapters will be posted on Thursdays one week apart. The last chapter is especially long but very exciting. So be prepared for what's coming!

“Sooo,” Leryk eyed the Ice Princess curiously atop her horse. She had a serious face, jet black hair and skin darker than Voltani’s. “What’s it like at the Ice Nation?”

 

Cadenza found the two girls who Kelara called ‘best friends’ intriguing. But the young girl, Leryk, was an ignoramus it seemed. “Cold,” she almost snapped, trying to be as nice as possible.

 

Shaking her head at her friend, Kelara didn’t know what to say or think. It was slightly embarrassing but she secretly enjoyed observing the princess in this awkward social situation. Glancing quickly behind, she could see the guardian Tiberius upon his horse in the rear and then Ryder in the front leading the way. Turning her attention back to Leryk, Kelara sighed. “It’s the Ice Nation, for a reason, Ryk,” she pointed out watching the girl shrug.

 

“I’m just trying to make conversation!” Leryk blurted out, not understanding what was wrong. She sneered and watched the princess keep her eyes ahead. “What does your name mean?” It was a unique name, it had to be something interesting. Searching through her mind, Leryk grew excited. “Are you named after the engineering software Auto-Cad!?”

 

Furrowing her eyebrows and finally looking at the chestnut haired girl, Cadenza gave a quizzical look and pondered how Kelara was friends with this odd girl. “No,” she simply stated. “I don't even know what that is.”

 

Leryk was offended at the information and couldn’t believe someone didn’t know what AutoCad was. Thinking hard for a moment she came upon the realization that grounders didn't have access to technology. “Then what?”

 

Voltani who had been listening the entire time was growing tired of her friend’s idiocy. “Maybe if you read on occasion, you’d know what a cadenza is, Ryk,” she scolded. “And if you paid more attention to grounder culture, you’d put it together.”

 

Glaring at the brunette, Leryk scoffed. “So, what then, smart ass?” she challenged, noticing the sun was starting to set. The colours were beautiful and made their trip a visual spectacle. 

 

“A solo, usually at the end of a piece of music,” she stated, noticing the princess turn to look at her. “Grounders love music and making music, so it’s a name derived from that.”

 

Mumbling to herself, Leryk turned to face Ryder and had her horse ride ahead of her friends. “Whatever, Volt!” was heard as she sped away.

 

Impressed with the girl, Cadenza smiled at her. “Have you read the Old Books?” she asked.

 

Nodding at the princess, Voltani also smiled. “My father has many books from the Old World,” she explained. “I love to read.”

 

Kelara found the conversation interesting and looked at her new companion. At least she and Voltani were getting along. “I think it’s a nice name,” she complimented, looking at the smiling girl. She reached behind her back to finger her staff and felt the cool chain still wrapped around it. “Ah, you can have this when we get to the Ark, sorry.”

 

Slightly tilting her head, Cadenza patted her horse while gazing at Kelara. Her liking for the girl was growing constantly. It wasn’t that she was beautiful or the commander’s daughter that stood out the most. Cadenza found that she liked her kind and caring demeanour more than anything. “It’s fine,” she replied as the setting sun glinted in her eyes. “I doubt I’ll need it.” She saw the blonde smile and felt her heart stop. These were feelings she never had before and although it was scary, it was also thrilling.

 

**********

 

The walk back was a quiet one as Clarke and Lexa made their way through the woods. Lexa seemed to be more concerned about the fish than anything else and would often speed up ahead of the blonde as to encourage her to hurry. It was enjoyable and relaxing for the most part and the forest was enigmatic as the sun was setting.

 

Noticing some scouts descend from the trees, Lexa waved to her warriors who quickly came to help. “I need a fire started and a large pot of cooking oil set up, immediately,” she ordered, watching two men quickly walk to the village. Other warriors retrieved the fish from her and followed.

 

Walking toward Arling, Clarke noticed people were busy in the surrounding area. Friends were chatting, working and children were playing. She noticed some Arkers helping grounders with some tasks. Most of all, she found that everyone seemed so happy. Turning to Lexa she gave a small smile who kept a straight face.

 

“Not all grounders will be as welcoming as the people of Arling, Clarke,” Lexa reminded as the entered the village. “Be wary of that.”

 

Smile fading, Clarke understood and saw her family in sight ahead. “Do you need help with the fish?” she asked as the two leaders halted.

 

Waving her hand in the air, Lexa shook her head. “I don’t,” she answered shortly. She scanned the area and creased her eyebrows. “Where are the young ones?” she asked not noticing any of them in sight.

 

Feeling a ping of concern, Clarke examined her friends who were smiling and chatting. “I’ll find out,” she replied. “They’re probably just out having fun.”

 

“Fun?” Lexa questioned, raising an eyebrow. “Find out and let me know.” The commander was off to the pot that had been set up with several bowls of seasoning on a table nearby.

 

Finding the commander’s concern to be very parental, Clarke smiled and headed toward her friends. It was nice to see Arkers and grounders interacting after such a long time. If she was to keep everyone safe, the best thing for everyone would be to form a strong bond with not only Lexa but to try and open the minds of grounders who might still despise Sky People.

 

**********

 

Letting out a gasp and gazing upward, high into the sky, Cadenza was astonished at the sight. The Ark was unbelievable up close and she couldn’t wrap her mind around it. Bright lights beamed from everywhere and she had never seen technology such as this in her life. She circled her horse around to examine the area surrounding the machine from space and exhaled. The Sky People had built a large camp throughout the years and seemed to use their technology to create various contraptions in the area. It was daunting yet breathtaking at the same time.

 

“This is our home,” Kelara announced, eyeing the princess who was stunned.

 

Cadenza noticed soldiers pacing the perimeter and Sky People working away in the area. “You grew up here?” she asked, still taking everything in.

 

“Yeah,” Kelara replied, patting her horse. She looked at its white mane and pondered about a name.

 

Gazing in a certain direction, Voltani was trying to remember where her family left Kelara’s present. “Let’s go over there,” she called to her friends who began to follow.

 

Greeting some Arkers, Ryder took a quick glance at Cadenza and Tiberius who were taking in the surroundings. “I think Aunt Raven has it behind that storage tent,” he informed. “Let us put the horses away.”

 

Leaping off her horse, Kelara was excited for what was in store. She could actually see grounders in the forest nearby which was something she never experienced. They were all guarding the area and working together with her people. “That one Ryder?” she asked, pointing.

 

“Sha,” the brute man said as the group began to walk.

 

Everyone walked beyond the tent and could see a giant tarp over something. Ryder walked toward it and then looked to Kelara for permission to reveal the gift. She nodded and he swiftly removed the tarp to reveal a machine unlike any of them had ever seen before. The large man scratched his head at the gift and then looked to Leryk and Voltani for an explanation.

 

“It’s an ATV,” Leryk informed, walking toward the vehicle. “All Terrain Vehicle. As you can see,” she slid a hand over the red painted metal. “It seats four people and is solar powered.” She pointed to solar panels and smiled.

 

Going wide eyed, Kelara rose her arms in the air in excitement. “So cool!” she exclaimed running over.

 

Gaping at the machine, Cadenza didn’t really understand what she was looking at. “What is cool, about this?” she asked, walking over as well.

 

“It’s Arker, slang,” Voltani informed, peering into the vehicle. She grabbed two poorly wrapped objects and pulled them out. “These are from Leryk and me,” she handed the presents to Kelara who was about to gush.

 

Thinking it was all too much, Kelara shook her head. “I can’t believe it,” she breathed, opening up one gift. It was a beautiful red helmet and she knew that it was Leryk’s work. “This is awesome!” She looked to her mechanic friend who was beaming at her. Opening the second gift, Kelara gasped. It was a stunning old book with blank pages inside.

 

“I thought you could keep memories of your adventures in here,” Voltani suggested. “Life Beyond the Ark, or something. When we defeat this army.”

 

Tears falling from her eyes, she pulled her best friends into a strong hug and kissed them both on the cheek. “Thank you so much!” she croaked out.

 

Not understanding what was going on, Cadenza gawked at the girls and then looked to Tiberius who also didn’t understand. “What is the purpose of all this?” she asked as Kelara turned to her.

 

“For my birthday,” she replied, wiping at her eyes. “My eighteenth year.”

 

“Ah!” Cadenza understood what she meant. “It is my eighteenth year soon.”

 

“Oh?” Kelara asked, sniffling a bit. “Then I’m older. So really you need to always do what I say.”

 

Scoffing, Cadenza eyed the vehicle and pondered what it did. “Maybe in Sky culture,” she shot back, only to see the girl smile.

 

Leryk sneered at the two girls who were clearly into each other. “Why don’t you show her inside the Ark,” the mechanic suggested, nudging Voltani who pushed her away. “Volt and I will set this thing up for you.”

 

“Time to clean my room,” Kelara announced, smirking at Cadenza who went straight faced. “Ryder stay out here, we’ll be back.”

 

**********

 

Approaching the commander who was busily frying the fish, Clarke was pleased with the aroma that was intoxicating her hungry body. She had never seen Lexa do something so, domestic, before. “The girls are fine,” she called out watching the leader stir the edibles. “They went to the Ark for the night.”

 

Keeping her eyes focused on the food, Lexa nodded. “Good,” she simply stated, tossing some fish into a large bowl. They were crispy and brown.

 

“It looks delicious,” Clarke complimented, watching the commander at work. “What’s in the batter?”

 

“A secret,” Lexa stated, dropping more fish into the oil. She wiped at her forehead, feeling hot. “Various herbs and spices.”

 

“Are you sure you don’t need help,” the blonde pressed glancing at the uncooked fish. There were still many more to do.

 

Not looking at her companion, Lexa continued. “You’ll uncover my ingredients,” she noted, walking over to batter more fish.

 

Rolling her eyes, Clarke gave up. “Save me a really crunchy one, please,” she asked, seeing the commander barely nod and continue to work.

 

**********

 

“This place is incredible,” Cadenza breathed, walking through one of the many corridors within the Ark.

 

Shrugging, Kelara lead the way toward her quarters. “It’s alright,” she replied. One last turn down a different hall and she was at her door. Opening it up and walking inside, she motioned for the princess to enter. “Here we are.”

 

Examining the area, Cadenza actually liked how the place looked. It was so different from her own home but had cozy elements to it. “This place is yours?” she asked, touching some trinkets on the kitchen table.

 

“My family’s,” Kelara corrected, stepping toward her room. “Want to see my room?”

 

“The one I must clean?” Cadenza asked, halting. “Not really.”

 

Smiling, Kelara opened the door to her room and waved to the princess. “Don’t worry,” she calmed watching the unmoving girl. “It’s always clean.”

 

Raising her eyebrows, Cadenza slowly walked toward the blonde and tried to peer into the room to see if she was lying. Taking a deep breath, she walked through the door and sighed in relief. Everything was organized and seemed to be neat. The bed was made, clothes folded on shelves and items laid properly. It was a nice room, although small.

 

“I like it,” Cadenza admitted, surveying the room. There was a window that gave a grand view of the camp outside and the princess gazed across the surrounding land. “We are above.”

 

“Yes,” Kelara confirmed, also looking out the window. The night had come and the lights from camp were shining. “It’s a nice view.”

 

Turning her attention back toward the blonde, Cadenza took a step closer to the girl and then eyed her staff. She could see her chain weapon wrapped tightly around the wood as if it didn’t want to be removed. “I’m fond of you, Kelara Kom Tri Kru,” she brazenly admitted.

 

Head whipping to the princess, Kelara felt her heart flutter. “I thought Azgeda disliked Tri Kru,” she retorted, removing her staff and leaning it against the wall.

 

Wiping under her nose, Cadenza shook her head. “My grandmother, the Ice Queen, hated Tri Kru,” she hesitantly replied. “But she is gone now. My parents want to continue the peace.”

 

Taking in the information, Kelara pondered for a moment. “Will you be the next Queen?” she asked, curiously.

 

Also pondering, Cadenza wasn’t sure. “My dad is King as of now,” she answered trying to figure it out. “When he dies, I am next to rule Azgeda. But I must be with someone.”

 

“Be with someone how?” Kelara inquired wanting to learn more.

 

Searching for the proper English word was troublesome. “Ai gaf houmon,” she explained.

 

“You need a spouse,” Kelara informed. “Houmon is spouse, husband or wife, in English.”

 

Mentally taking note, Cadenza nodded. “I have no desire to be Queen,” she continued, waving her hand in the air. “I live a free life.”

 

Not what she wanted to hear, Kelara felt odd that the statement bothered her. She had never thought of ever settling down with anyone so what did it matter if Cadenza didn’t want that. “You want to be single, forever?” she posed trying to be nonchalant.

 

Smiling at the girl, Cadenza could see sparkling blue eyes that revealed her true intentions. “Not forever,” she stated thinking of her parents. “It's nice to have someone there for you no matter what. I have seen it.”

 

“It _is_ nice,” Kelara agreed thinking of her family. “There’s no one suitable for me here at the Ark.” She could see the amusement in the princess’s eyes and knew she was uncovered but continued anyway. “So I hope to find a strapping young grounder boy to be with.”

 

Jaw dropping, Cadenza went wide eyed and couldn’t control her composure with what she just heard. “Is that what you want?” she questioned, not pleased with the information.

 

Bursting out laughing, Kelara loved the look on the princess’s face. “You’re funny,” she chuckled but did not see the princess share her amusement. Calming down she took a deep breath and shook her head. “I just want to be happy, Cadenza.” That was the first time she said the princess’s name and she saw brown eyes light on fire. The brunette stepped closer to her and her body went rigid. “What are you --.”

 

The statement was interrupted with a swift kiss that silenced the entire room. Kelara went wide eyed and nearly fell over when feeling strong arms wrap around her body, holding her up. She squeezed at two-tone muscled arms and then slid her hands around the princess’s back, feeling herself succumb to the pleasure emanating through her lips. It felt euphoric and blissful, like nothing she had ever thought was possible.

 

She should have done this the first night, Cadenza thought, enjoying the moist supple lips that were afraid to move against hers. Pressing in harder, the princess could hear a whimper come from the blonde’s mouth and was pleased with her reaction. She held the girl close and strong, wanting her to remember this moment forever. The kiss was like nothing she ever tasted or had with any of her people. It was incomparable and she wanted more.

 

Hands began to touch places that were unexplored and Kelara immediately pulled away. She was breathing hard and feeling hot. “We can’t,” she breathed out, wiping her mouth. She could see the disappointment in her companion’s face.

 

Stepping away, Cadenza nodded. “You’ve never been touched like this,” she stated, knowing exactly what was going through Kelara’s head. “I will tell you this now.” She paused for a moment to ensure the blonde was paying attention. “I cannot promise to pursue only you until you decide to share yourself with me."

 

Finding the statement to be intriguing and so different from what she had learned from Arkers growing up, Kelara simply nodded.  Just because her people placed high importance on monogamous relationships didn’t mean grounders were the same. “What about when you find your spouse?” she asked.

 

Never thinking of that in depth before, Cadenza didn’t know what to say. “I’m unsure, Kelara,” she honestly admitted. “I’m used to doing what I want.”

 

Taking in a deep breath, Kelara licked her lips and wanted more but knew she had to end it for the night. “I find you so alluring,” she softly said. “From the instant I saw you last night.”

 

Raising her chin, Cadenza was struggling to reveal her emotions to the girl. She had never had a long term romance with anyone but she couldn’t help but consider it with the blonde. “As I previously stated, I am fond of you too.”

 

“Why?” Kelara asked, thinking that if Cadenza could be with anyone she wanted, why she would ever bother with her. “I won’t ever simply let you have your way with me. I’m not into that.”

 

Smiling, full toothed, Cadenza wanted to laugh. “I welcome the ongoing challenges you may pose,” she admitted, running a hand through jet black hair.

 

Thinking of all the beautiful grounder girls and women she had seen over the years, Kelara sighed and thought of herself. “There are far more attractive people you could be with, I’m not that pretty,” she was feeling somewhat self-conscious thinking about Cadenza wanting to have sex with anyone remotely better looking. “I’m not trying to be self-deprecating but I want to understand before we move on.”

 

Cadenza finally laughed, lighting up the room and causing Kelara’s heart to flutter. She leaned into the blonde and placed a small kiss on her cheek. “So?” she asked, gazing into bright blue eyes. “I like how you look. You are brave, Kelara. You are smart, considerate and have a kind heart. I can learn much from you.”

 

Wanting to melt into a pile of mush, Kelara was screaming to herself internally and felt wooed. “I accept your terms,” she finally said. “When I feel ready, I’ll let you know.”

 

Face turning serious once more, Cadenza nodded and then placed her hand on her stomach. “I need sustenance,” she declared, looking around the room and then to Kelara who rolled her eyes.

 

“Who even talks like that?” Kelara mocked, heading toward the door. “Is that how you speak at home?”

 

Shrugging, Cadenza thought her English was acceptable. “Do you want to speak in Trigedasleng?”

 

“No,” Kelara replied, walking out of her bedroom and toward the kitchen. “I prefer English.”

 

Observing the blonde scouring through drawers and cupboards, Cadenza grimaced when seeing a light turn on out of nowhere. That was something new. “Dinaaaa,” she drawled, walking to a table and sitting herself down.

 

Finding some nuts and berries, Kelara grabbed at two bowls and prepared a snack. “You need to say please,” she informed, separating the food. “You can’t just bark at people and expect to get what you want.”

 

Pursing her lips, Cadenza was curious about the light that was illuminating the food area within Kelara’s home. How did it function? What was it exactly? _Tek_ was intriguing to the princess. “Okay,” she began to say in a gentle voice. “Could I please have some food?”

 

Shaking her head, Kelara walked toward the table and offered Cadenza a bowl.

 

“Thank you,” the princess said, accepting the food.

 

Taking a seat across from her companion, Kelara sighed and nibbled on some berries.

 

“This is our second meal together!” Cadenza exclaimed, thinking of the previous night.

 

Furrowing her eyebrows, Kelara swallowed and cleared her throat. “Is that supposed to mean anything?” she asked.

 

“No,” Cadenza replied. “I’m simply pleased this meal is not under false circumstances.”

 

Smiling, Kelara leaned forward and put her head in her hands. “Tell me more about yourself,” she demanded, wanting to learn as much as possible. “What’s is like being a _Princess?_ ”

 

Wiping at her mouth, Cadenza pondered for a moment. Was that meant to be mockery? “You’re right,” she started to say, leaning back in her seat. “I’m entitled.”

 

Kelara scoffed and narrowed her eyes.

 

“But you make it seem as if I haven’t worked for anything my entire life,” Cadenza almost spat, trying to keep composed. As much as she liked the blonde, she would not be disrespected.

 

“Have you?” Kelara questioned.

 

Gritting her teeth, Cadenza took a deep breath and nodded. “As a child, I did much,” she began to explain. “Days of gruelling tasks, chores, errands, duels. I needed to be prepared to take care of my people.”

 

“So?” Kelara shot back. “Big deal. You and hundreds of others.”

 

“Hmm,” Cadenza mused for a moment. Kelara was not easily impressed. “The truth is that I do not want to take care of anyone. Is that so bad?”

 

Quirking an eyebrow, Kelara shook her head slowly. “It’s not bad that you don’t want the responsibility,” she agreed. “But someone has to do it.”

 

Huffing, Cadenza crossed her arms before her chest. “I’ll do it when the time comes,” she concluded. “I mean I’m here aren’t I? Helping to defeat this rebel army.”

 

“Yeah but under orders from your father,” Kelara pointed out.

 

“Well what about you then?” Cadenza challenged.

 

“What _about_ me?” Kelara retorted, running a hand through her silken hair. She felt slightly agitated.

 

“If the Commander dies, will you be able to lead Twelve Clans?” Cadenza asked, eyeing the girl closely.

 

“Nope,” Kelara honestly replied. “We’d all probably die under my rule, either from killing each other or killing ourselves.”

 

Cadenza wanted to laugh but smiled instead, appreciating the blonde’s honesty. “The High Chief’s will appoint a Regent if they don’t feel you’re ready,” she informed.

 

“Really?” Kelara asked. “Like who?”

 

“Someone of a high rank,” Cadenza said shrugging. “Hopefully someone as open minded as Lexa.”

 

The two girls gazed at one another contemplating various situations that could arise in the future. The rebels could possibly overthrow the commander or convince more grounders to join them. Lexa could die forcing Kelara to take her position. If a regent was appointed, then the entire coalition could disband.

 

“I feel like you need to use some technology,” Kelara suggested, wondering why all grounders seemed to resort to such primal ways of living with no desire to explore anything new.

 

Scratching her cheek, Cadenza bit her lip and thought for a moment. “I’m not opposed to _tek_ but I have only heard bad things about guns and other weapons.”

 

“Not guns,” Kelara retorted. “Tools for healing or travel… even cooking.”

 

“I see,” Cadenza replied. “Maybe when you are Commander you could encourage this.”

 

“Or maybe the Commander now could,” Kelara suggested, thinking about Lexa.

 

Pondering the idea of using technology, Cadenza was intrigued but wasn’t sure how most grounders would react to it. Everyone was opposed to such devices in the past. “I’m sure she’d listen to you,” the princess assured.

 

Puffing her cheeks out and letting out a gush of air, Kelara shrugged. “I don’t know…” she began to say. “She probably has better things to be doing…”

 

**********

 

A giant pile of scrumptious fish was growing higher next to Lexa who was diligently frying away. She ensured each one was cooked to perfection, crunchy enough yet still moist. The ambrosia from the scents filling the surrounding area was appealing to everyone and she noticed her people anticipating the treat they were going to have for evening meal. This pleased the Commander very much and she was happy to prepare a meal.

 

Feeling eyes still on her from behind, Lexa wiped at her brow and continued to focus on her work. Did Clarke have nothing else to do? Glancing over her shoulder, surely enough, Clarke was staring. Lexa almost smiled when blue eyes darted away pretending to be gazing elsewhere.

 

“What now, Clarke?” Lexa drawled, turning back to her precious fish.

 

Sighing, Clarke wished she was sneakier. “I know you don’t need help but can you at least show me how you’re doing it?” she asked gently, hoping for a positive response.

 

Standing silently for a few moments, Lexa contemplated having Clarke help. There weren’t too many fish left so even if the blonde ruined them it wouldn’t be much of a loss. “Fine,” Lexa said in a flat voice. “Come here.”

 

Striding forward and halting next to the commander, Clarke examined the set up and inhaled the delectable aroma. She tried to make out all the spices and herbs that were being used but couldn’t recognize some of them. “Do you put a lot of batter or just a bit?” she asked, peering curiously into the pot.

 

“Just enough,” Lexa replied, concentrating on the fish. “Like so.” Gently picking up a filet she cut, Lexa hand dipped the meat into a bowl filled with batter until it was perfectly covered. She continued to place the fish over the hot oil and slowly dropped it in.

 

Concerned the hot oil would splatter on herself, Clarke bit her lip but moved to perform the same actions. Unfortunately her fish was not adequately covered and in addition she ended up having two fillets stick to each other in the pot. Looking to Lexa with a sheepish smile, she was met with no comfort and mentally cursed herself.

 

Sighing, Lexa nodded to another fish. “Try again,” she stated, using a spoon to try and separate the two conjoined fish in the pot. A few moments passed and she moved out of the way to allow Clarke to try once more.

 

The blonde now had three fish sticking together…

 

“Clarke…”

 

“… Lexa…”

 

“Just go sit,” Lexa gritted out, displeased with Clarke’s efforts. “I will be done in a moment.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hahaha Clarke mucked up the fish! Isn't it so nice when everyone is just spending time with each other and having fun. It's too bad impending doom is looming with the rebels.
> 
> Note: Even if you never comment I do encourage you to take a peek at comments that are written for me. They are incredibly insightful and offer more commentary to questions you may have =] I'm lucky to have excellent reviewers.


	19. On the Floor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow we are almost done this instalment I can't believe it! I had some incredible feedback from you last week and look forward to it again!

Sitting in front of the commander at a table outside, Clarke looked up to the shining moon and then around at everyone eating the delectable fish that Lexa prepared. She watched as her companion pushed a plate toward her that had an extra crispy piece on it which had been saved just for her. It looked delicious and Clarke couldn’t wait to try it.

 

“Thank you,” Clarke said, touching the edible that was still hot. She tore off a piece and placed it into her mouth quickly, taken aback with the savory taste. No wonder Lexa kept the batter a secret, it was flavourful and slightly spicy.

 

Eyeing the blonde for her reaction, Lexa was more concerned about what she thought than anyone else. “Is it adequate?” she dryly asked, taking a sip of water.

 

Stuffing more fish into her mouth, Clarke couldn’t speak but nodded her head. She swallowed and wiped her mouth. “It’s amazing,” she complimented, drinking some water as well. “What else can you cook?”

 

Raising her eyebrows, Lexa pondered for a moment. “Many meals,” she replied. “Anyone can put meat over a fire, but creating something tasty is an art is it not?”

 

Sitting up in her seat, Clarke thought about the awful food she used to eat on the Ark in space. “I agree,” she replied, eating some more fish.

 

“I have had time to learn about other trades than just being Commander,” Lexa continued thinking of her time in Polis. “With no war I wanted to keep myself busy.”

 

Listening to her companion reveal some information, Clarke enjoyed the conversation. “I think that’s really good,” she stated, her fish half done. “I’m constantly trying to improve my skills as a healer. I’ve been incorporating grounder ointments into my practice.”

 

Reaching for a cloth, Lexa wiped her mouth neatly and gave a slight smile. “Ryder has been good to you,” she noted, knowing he had been there for her all this time. “Is Kelara a healer or only a warrior?”

 

“She’s both,” Clarke shot out, drinking some more water. The warm night wasn’t overbearing like the day and she felt so comfortable. “She’s my apprentice. She’s assisted me with many jobs.”

 

“That is very good,” Lexa scratched her chin and glanced at her empty plate. That was satisfying. “I remember when you wrapped my shoulder when I was hurt. That really helped.”

 

Clarke could see green tinged eyes sparkling with a hint of blue and instantly felt herself getting lost in the memory. “It’s called a sling,” she informed. “It’s easy to do.”

 

Leaning back in her seat, Lexa glanced at her people mingling with the Arkers. She was constantly keeping an eye out for devious behaviour. If the rebels were everywhere, they could also be in Arling. “Maybe I could learn some basic things,” she said not really looking at Clarke who noticed.

 

“What’s wrong,” the blonde asked, looking around as well.

 

Focusing her attention back to her companion, Lexa waved her hand. “Nothing,” she drawled. “When will the girls be back?”

 

Wiping her mouth with a cloth, Clarke felt the urge for berries. “Tomorrow,” she answered. “Kelara had some gifts to receive for her birthday back at the Ark.”

 

Thinking about her child and then the Ice Princess, Lexa felt slight concern. “I think she is fond of the princess,” she let out wanting to know what Clarke thought.

 

“Is she dangerous?” Clarke asked, not knowing much about the girl.

 

“No,” Lexa replied knowing the girl was no threat. “But she’s ruthless in battle. I have seen her. She enjoys inflicting pain.”

 

Furrowing her eyebrows, Clarke sighed and scratched her head. “She seems so harmless,” the blonde mused, resting her head in her hands. The village pyre was flickering against Lexa’s skin and the woman looked exceptional.

 

Nodding, Lexa was pensive about the girl. “Many of her opponents underestimate her,” she began to say. “And suffer from her weapon as a result.”

 

Finding the information to be dismaying, Clarke thought of her daughter. “Kelara is a good judge of character,” she informed, hoping for the best. “She’d only befriend someone with a good heart.”

 

A small smile, Lexa gazed into shining blue eyes under the moonlight. “I am unsure the Ice Princess only wants to be friends with our child,” she confessed.

 

“What?” Clarke shot out. “Really?” She saw the commander give a slow nod and sighed.

 

**********

 

Laying in her bed with Cadenza on a plush blanket on the floor, Kelara turned onto her side to speak with the girl. “Are you okay down there?” she asked, peering down. “You can have the bed, I told you.”

 

“No,” Cadenza retorted, feeling just fine. “I'm used to this. Stop annoying me.”

 

Groaning, Kelara flipped onto her back and stared at her ceiling. “I was just trying to be nice,” she softly said, pulling up her covers.

 

Breathing out, Cadenza thought for a moment. “I appreciate that,” she slowly said, not wanting to upset her friend. “When you visit my home, you may sleep on the floor to make it even.”

 

Bursting out laughing, Kelara thought that was hilarious. She turned again to gaze down at the princess and saw a stoic face. This girl was so dry sometimes. “Deal,” she said with a smile.

 

Not understanding what was so amusing, Cadenza nodded and looked up watching as silken blonde hair fell over Kelara’s face and a full toothed smile was exposed. “Tell me how you feel about everything,” she blurted, curiously.

 

Eyes going wide and then eyebrows furrowing, Kelara pulled a pillow under her chin to rest on. “What do you mean?” she asked. “About us?”

 

“Not us,” Cadenza replied having already talked about that. “Your situation. Your parents. The Commander.”

 

“Oh,” Kelara breathed, the light from the Ark shining through her window and dimly lighting the room. “I’m not sure how to explain it.”

 

“If it hurts,” Cadenza softly said. “That's okay, Kelara.”

 

Feeling the emotions bubbling, the blonde tried to calm herself. “It does hurt,” she admitted. “A lot…” Staring at her new friend, Kelara could see dark eyes glinting and the princess listening intently. “I’m so angry at my mah for not telling me sooner. I shouldn’t have been lead to believe that Bellamy was my biological dad either.”

 

Trying to understand everything, Cadenza thought of her parents and how she would feel if something similar happened. “I believe,” she began to say. “That your family did what they thought was best at the time. Though it was not right, it was all they could do.”

 

“Ah that’s what it seems like,” Kelara shot back. “But it’s inexcusable. I just haven't brought it up because of everything that's happening. Otherwise I'd be hating on all of them.”

 

Peering at the lights through the window, Cadenza thought she was never any good at talking about feelings or listening to someone. She liked Kelara so much that she wanted to try to be helpful. “You have every right to be angry,” she informed. “I say, be angry at all of them for as long as you need.”

 

Letting out a chuckle, Kelara shook her head. “I can’t do that,” she solemnly said. “I love them all so much.”

 

“Then do what you must,” Cadenza replied, gazing back at the blonde. “It will get better.” She wanted to caress the girl and feel her warmth. “Having feelings is very important. The love you have for your family can pull you out of the darkest hole.”

 

That was so nice, Kelara thought smiling. “What about your family?” she asked, curious about the Ice Nation.

 

Thinking of her parents, Cadenza smiled. “I adore my parents,” she began to say. “I also have a younger sister. She is possibly close to Leryk's age.” She shook her head thinking of her sibling. “Her personality is unique to say the least.”

 

“I hope I can meet all of them,” Kelara replied wondering what they were like.

 

“You can,” Cadenza assured, licking her lips.

 

Kelara had noticed that the princess did not don war paint for the day. She had never seen white and blue paint before and pondered what it meant. “Tell me about Azgeda,” she requested. “Your war paint.”

 

Putting her hands behind her head and staring upward, Cadenza thought about all the colour meanings. “Blue is confidence and wisdom while white is peace,” she began to say. “Tri Kru wear black to represent strength and power.”

 

“That’s so interesting,” Kelara breathed. “Tell me more.”

 

*********

 

“It is getting late, Clarke,” Lexa commented, standing up from the table. Many of the villagers had retired to their homes and most of the Arkers went back to the visitor’s quarters of the village. “Goodnight.”

 

Clarke didn’t even get to say anything before the commander was gone, and shoved some berries into her mouth. Her friends had already left and there were warriors pacing the perimeter of Arling with deathly eyes. They were very serious about protecting their people and Clarke felt a sense of relief in that. Gazing toward Lexa who was walking toward her hut, the blonde took a deep breath and swallowed her berries.

 

Opening up the door to her hut, Lexa walked inside and began to remove her light armor. She went to place her sword near her throne and let some of the braids out in her hair. Sometimes they were tight and pulled on her scalp so it was nice to let her hair be free once in a while.

 

Walking over to a tub of water, Lexa took a clean cloth and drenched it. She began to wipe her body of the day’s events and felt relief. She loved to be immaculate but the world she lived in made it difficult. Removing more clothing, she donned only a bra and shorts and continued to wipe at her skin. The floral scent from the formulated water was pleasing and she felt herself loosening up until hearing a loud thud.

 

Head whirring to the door of her hut opening, Lexa narrowed her eyes pondering who would be there. Her composure relaxed at the sight of blonde hair flashing. “What's wrong, Clarke?” she asked, continuing to wash her body.

 

Swallowing, Clarke entered the hut and shook her head. “Nothing is wrong,” she said closing the door and walking toward the commander. “You just left me.”

 

Rubbing the cloth between her hands, Lexa stood straight faced. “Sometimes the feeling of being unclean gets to be too much,” she admitted. “And I must do this. Our day was long. I'm sorry.”

 

The hut was dimly lit with flickering candles, and Clarke gazed at the commander. Her body was still fit but had some fleshy parts at the hips and rear. She loved the way Lexa’s breasts looked in her bra and unconsciously licked her lips as the brunette continued to clean herself. Watching as the commander slightly struggled to reach her back, Clarke stepped toward the woman and let out a hand.

 

“Let me help,” Clarke suggested, reaching for the cloth. She saw the commander nod and took the fabric. Stepping behind the taller woman, Clarke pressed the cloth into her lithe back and began to wipe. “Is that okay?”

 

“Yes,” Lexa breathed, staring ahead into the water tub. She was enjoying the feel of Clarke’s gentle strokes and could feel her back being cleaned. “Thank you.”

 

That was something new, Clarke thought. “Where are your maidens?” she asked, wondering why they weren’t called to perform the task.

 

Dipping her hands in the water tub, Lexa worked at her digits. “I don't call them this late,” she explained. “They are with their families at this time.”

 

“That’s nice of you,” Clarke replied, wiping lower on the tan back, right above dark shorts. “You seem to have gotten more considerate over the years.”

 

Turning her head, trying to see the blonde, Lexa sighed. “Clarke,” she began to say, trying to organize her thoughts. “I'm sorry for being so aggressive with you when we were young,” she apologized, hearing the blonde breathe out. “I was not in a good state of mind.”

 

“I started it,” Clarke quickly said, moving the cloth to silky shoulders. “I was so upset when you cancelled the meeting without my knowledge. I’m sorry too.”

 

Spinning around, Lexa caught Clarke’s hand and took the cloth. “Let me wash you,” she offered, seeing dirt on the blonde’s skin.

 

Looking down at herself, Clarke didn’t know where to begin. She reached for her shirt and pulled it off only to be met by glinting eyes that were focused on her own. “Go ahead,” she permitted, feeling cool air hit her body.

 

Trying not to swallow, Lexa started with Clarke’s arms, wiping gently and caressing the skin. “How does that feel?” she asked.

 

“Good,” Clarke breathed, watching the commander at work. The cloth moved up her arm, to her shoulder and across her neck.

 

Examining the blonde’s body, Lexa found the woman to be intoxicating and then smiled when seeing her stomach. She rose her other hand and poked at the flesh. “Too many berries, Clarke,” she scolded with a slight smile. She saw the woman blush and give a sheepish smile.

 

“You're not all muscle any more, so give it a rest,” Clarke joked, swatting the poking hand away. “I guess you discovered what _flab_  means.” She saw the commander nod and the smile fade. “I like when you smile.”

 

“I like when you smile too, Clarke,” she admitted, working on the other arm. “Turn around.”

 

Shuddering slightly when the cool cloth sloshed against her back, Clarke felt instant relief when Lexa began to massage her skin. The motion was gentle yet with just enough pressure and she could feel her skin being cleaned. A few moments passed and Clarke licked her bottom lip, feeling the mark beneath her tongue. She was about to close her eyes but then froze when feeling lips placing soft kisses on her back.

 

“Lexa?” she called out, feeling strong arms wrapping around her body. It felt good. “Are you going to lick me clean now?”

 

Finding it impossible to resist the blonde, Lexa began to plant kisses on a smooth back and hoped it would be okay. “Can I continue?” she asked, pulling away for a moment.

 

Contemplating what it could lead to, Clarke wanted to remind the commander she wasn’t ready for sex. “Just remember, Lexa, no sex,” she reminded, breathing out.

 

“I understand,” Lexa agreed, leaning back in to kiss along the quivering back. The smell was enticing and the way Clarke was breathing made Lexa feel on fire. She pulled the woman into her and placed kisses on her shoulders and neck while sliding her hands over the blonde’s stomach.

 

Feeling herself let go, Clarke let out a moan and turned her head to search for Lexa’s lips. She had to twist her body slightly but she managed to see Lexa’s face which was calm and stoic. Looking up into flickering eyes, Clarke leaned in and pressed her lips to the commander’s and sighed. Everything that was happening felt good and she wanted more.

 

Leaning into the kiss, Lexa found this to be unexpected but went along with it anyway. She had merely wanted to place small kisses on her companion’s body to show appreciation but she could never say no to this. The taste was sweet, like berries and Lexa wanted to smile knowing what the blonde was eating prior to entering her hut.

 

Pushing harder, Clarke wanted to feel more and let her tongue out to ask for entry. Lexa didn’t open her mouth so she pulled on the commander’s lips and bit softly. Within a few seconds their mouths were both open and exploring each other with curiosity. Their bodies were becoming warmer and flushed from everything and it was as if they were longing for more.

 

Feeling her groin ignite, Clarke searched for Lexa’s right hand that was placed on her stomach. She took the warm hand and started to slide it lower. Because they didn’t get to continue from their last tryst, Clarke still wanted to feel release and she was going to make Lexa give it to her. The commander’s hand was soft and compliant as she pushed it lower, stopping at the top of her pants.

 

Breaking from the kiss, Lexa grunted and felt herself becoming aroused. This was only followed by Clarke raising her eyebrows and pushing her rear backward into the commander’s loins. “Why do that?” she gritted out, trying to calm herself.

 

Licking her lips, Clarke began to slide Lexa’s hand between her legs. “Because I can,” she sternly stated, enjoying the control she had over the commander. “Touch me.”

 

The warmth beneath her fingertips was driving the commander wild as Clarke removed her hand. Lexa slid her fingers along slick folds, feeling the wetness already. “Youre very wet,” she commented, trying to push away thoughts of when she had taken Clarke on the war table. Taking a deep breath, Lexa began to work on her companion, sending shivers through her spine.

 

Raising an arm and hooking it around Lexa’s neck, Clarke pulled the commander closer and sucked in her bottom lip. Lexa knew exactly what she was doing and began to rub her gently. “Tell me something you want to try,” she asked, curious of the leader’s sexual thoughts.

 

Finding Clarke’s sensitive spot, Lexa continued to stroke the wetness. “What do you mean?” she asked, feeling her groin being pressed into.

 

Breathing out, Clarke found it pleasing to have Lexa’s length pressed against her. She also enjoyed the way firm breasts pushed into her back and Lexa’s free hand caressing her skin. “Something you want to do to me in the future,” she explained, closing her eyes.

 

Quirking an eyebrow, Lexa had so many thoughts but thought they should be kept private. She tried to think of something that would be most appropriate to divulge. “Taking away your vision,” Lexa suggested, feeling the blonde gyrate against her.

 

“Blindfolding,” Clarke stated thinking that would be fun. “I would do it. Would you?”

 

“Of course,” Lexa answered, thinking it would only be fair. “I’d be curious as to what you’d do.”

 

Tilting her head back, Clarke could feel herself getting closer. The topic of their conversation was interesting and she loved having the commander pressed up against her. She gazed across the room to the bed and thought for an instant she should allow Lexa to just take her all night. Breathing out she pushed the thought away and moaned.

 

Prodding at Clarke’s entrance, Lexa wanted to go in. She knew the blonde was getting close so she slid one finger inside and could instantly feel how tight she was. Raising her left hand, Lexa cupped a heaving breast and wished the bra had been taken off. She pulled her finger out and began to work with two digits at the area.

 

Having little time or care to be with anyone from the Ark romantically, Clarke knew having sex with Lexa again would be a feat. She had only slept with a few people from the Ark she found somewhat attractive after drunken nights or out of the plain need to find release over the years but it was very rare and never discussed. Feeling Lexa’s two fingers finally enter her, Clarke was done. She squeezed at the commander who held her and moaned wanting to fall down.

 

Hearing the blonde moan and feeling the muscles contract around her fingers, Lexa quickly held her companion up and placed kisses along her exposed skin. It felt good to feel so close to Clarke and being with her like this. She never thought it would happen again and she wanted to make sure she did things right this time. Pulling her hand out and away, Lexa turned the smaller woman around and picked her up.

 

“I will put you to sleep,” Lexa informed, carrying Clarke over to the bed and gently placing her down. The commander wanted more but knew she had to stop. In all honestly, she was still livid with Clarke for what she did and wanted to bend the woman over the meal table and take her all night but she knew that wouldn’t help with anything. Sighing, Lexa went to collect some plush furs to set on the floor.

 

She would be sleeping on the floor, like she had done when they were young.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well then!
> 
> There's too much nice stuff going on. Something's gotta give. Be prepared for next week because my last chapter is a roller coaster.


	20. Consequences

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before you start reading I'm going to put everything I need to say here.
> 
> 1) I have ten chapters of the next instalment 'Influences' written. This story has a LONG way to go after this final chapter, but I need to write it.
> 
> 2) I absolutely cannot update at least for a month because it's almost summer and I will be travelling A LOT. I want to have 15 chapters done before I begin posting.
> 
> 3) I know you're thinking 'AHH' a month but to ensure I can update consistently, I need to prewrite as much as I can but I'm also going to be very busy too
> 
> 4) In addition to 'Influences' I have a fourth story plan as well. So we're looking at at least 30-40 more chapters of this insane story :D
> 
> 5) And finally, to those of you who have been with me through this journey I cannot thank you enough. Some of you have been commenting since Challenges, others don't even watch the show but read the story, and you're all so supportive. I've made friends to chat with, game with and hang with outside of just communicating on here and that's incredible. I never thought this would happen and it makes me so happy.
> 
> I hope you enjoy the fun ride of this last chapter, it's a doozy!

A loud clash of thunder and lightning flickering, Kelara shot up in bed. She peered out her window and saw rain falling as if they were in the middle of a hurricane. It was a summer month and with it brought treacherous storms. It was not quite morning yet but the blonde knew she would not be able to sleep any longer. Looking to her left and to the floor, she could see Cadenza sleeping peacefully.

 

Biting her lip, Kelara wanted to reach out and wake the girl. Sometimes during storms she would sneak into her mom’s room and cuddle with her. If it was really bad, she’d sneak in with her dad. Staring at the beautiful princess who was laying on her back, Kelara took a deep breath and reached out tentatively. Another loud boom of thunder and she shuddered.

 

Feeling warm skin under her hand, Kelara slid her fingers along Cadenza’s resting arm, up to her shoulders. “Cad?” she called out, a nickname already. “Please wake up.” A few moments passed and she could see eyes fluttering groggily.

 

Snatching Kelara’s hand, Cadenza opened her eyes and saw a slightly perturbed girl gawking at her. “What?” she asked, displeased about being woken from her slumber.

 

“There’s a storm out,” Kelara whispered, lightning flashing into the room.

 

“So?” Cadenza spat, rubbing her eyes.

 

Not wanting to reveal her alarm, Kelara sucked in her bottom lip and continued to stare. She could see the princess about to drift back to sleep and felt panic. “Cadenza!” she whispered with vigour. “Come here.”

 

Groaning, the princess sat up and examined the blonde. It was evident the storm was bothering her. What a strange girl. “It’s just a storm,” she cooly said, getting to her feet. She looked down to the clothing that her companion provided for the evening and felt slightly awkward. “What must I do?”

 

Feeling relieved, Kelara smiled and moved to the side of her bed. “Just lay next to me,” she explained, pulling the covers for the princess to join her.

 

Glancing through the window, Cadenza could see rain pouring and flashes of lighting everywhere. It was ominously beautiful. “Fine,” she agreed, getting into the bed and laying on her back very still.

 

Facing the mocha skinned girl while laying on her side, Kelara felt satisfied. The profile of the princess was very attractive and she couldn’t believe they were in bed together. “Thanks,” she said, seeing the princess simply nod.

 

At this point, Cadenza couldn’t manage to fall asleep. She knew it was getting close to the morning sun but the storm outside was going to ruin the day. She thought about her new companion for some time and knew bright blue eyes were on her. “You look similar to Heda,” she commented conversationally.

 

“You mean we both have big foreheads?” Kelara snickered, still looking at the princess.

 

Not really thinking of that, Cadenza scrunched her face up and shook her head. “I mean, your features in general,” she explained.

 

Kelara loved the way her friend sounded. Her voice was feminine but could also be gruff and raspy sometimes. She wished the girl would talk more. “People have always said I don’t look like my mah,” she mused, wiping at her eyes. There was another thunderous boom and she shuddered.

 

“The Commander is a strong woman,” Cadenza continued, happy she would never have to bear the responsibility. “She’s smart, open minded and a visionary.”

 

“Oh?” Kelara was curious. “Do you know I ascended?”

 

Slowly nodding, Cadenza kept her focus on the ceiling. She found herself not fond of the idea as it would put the blonde in much danger. “I hope Lexa has a long life,” she said. “But I have a bad feeling about everything that is happening.”

 

“What should we do?” Kelara asked, worried for her family and her people.

 

“You need to stay alive,” Cadenza sternly said, finally turning in the bed to face the blonde who gasped from the sudden action. “Rebels can never come into power. They will kill all of your people.”

 

Gulping, Kelara gazed into dark eyes and felt enamored. “I’m scared,” she admitted, looking away.

 

Reaching out a hand to touch Kelara’s face, Cadenza wanted to calm her friend and caressed soft skin, sending electricity through both girls. “We are all scared,” she confessed. “We must be strong when we shouldn’t have to. Our lives could end at any moment. Our ways are harsh but we do what we must to survive.”

 

Swallowing, Kelara felt her body getting very warm. “I want to _live_ , Cadenza,” she informed. “I want everyone to live, not just survive.”

 

Nodding, the princess removed her hand and pulled the blonde into her arms without refusal. They both lay there, as the storm raged outside, as if threatening them. “We need to head back to Arling today,” she noted. “You’ll be safest near the Commander.”

 

Laying in silence, Kelara cuddled up to the princess who held her gently. She didn’t want to leave this room. She felt safest with Cadenza.

 

**********

 

Screams came from outside along with thunder and the sound of heavy rain. Clarke shot up in bed and her eyes darted around the room in search of Lexa. Seeing the commander sleeping on the floor, covered in furs, Clarke leaped out of bed and went to quickly wake the woman up. “Lexa!” she hissed, needing to figure out what was going on. She startled her companion who rose quickly.

 

“What alarms you, Clarke?” she asked, standing up in a swift motion. Her ears perked at the sounds of wailing and screaming outside. Without hesitation, she sprang to the door and felt warm mud beneath her feet. It was not morning yet but the early rays of sunshine would not be able to make their way through the dense clouds above. It was dark out. A deathly dark that was placing a perilous veil over Arling and Lexa could feel it.

 

Running outside toward the screams in only her shorts and a light top, Lexa could see a crowd gathering at the entrance of Arling. It seemed to be mostly villagers with one or two Arkers with grave faces. Body wet from the rain and splashing mud up onto her calves, Lexa could see Indra racing to the scene. Glancing back over her shoulder, she could see Clarke following behind, worriedly.

 

Villagers making way for the commander lead to an unsightly display. Abruptly stopping, Lexa recoiled at the sight. She could not fathom what she was seeing. Her body felt weak, trembling as if all the life had left, her spirit wanting to be anywhere but within her.

 

Children. Three of them. Dead.

 

Clark gasped and wiped at her eyes to be certain as to what she was seeing. Eyes darting to Lexa, she could see the commander stupefied and unable to move. “Lexa,” she called out, trying to snap the woman out of her trance. “Lexa!” she spoke louder.

 

Shaking her head, drops of rain spraying everywhere, she looked to Clarke with solemn eyes. “What have I done?” she breathed, as if it was her fault.  She should have never left her people. She shouldn’t have thought the peace would last forever. She should have been there for these children.

 

“This wasn’t you,” Clarke asserted, a stern face hiding fear and sadness.

 

Indra approached her leader with a parchment in hand, trying her best to keep it from soaking. “This was left,” she notified, handing the paper to Lexa.

 

Turning to the general, Lexa nodded and told Indra to take care of the bodies, immediately. Holding the paper close to her face under the dark sky, Lexa nearly collapsed at what it read.

 

_‘Send the Ice Princess and the Sky Ascendant to the Camp that was assaulted or your children will continue to die. The Commander has two days to comply or the girls will also be killed…._

 

_We know they are at the Ark. Our eyes are everywhere.’_

 

Rage. Instant rage filled Lexa with hate like she never had before. This was not a case of the enemy doing what they must to survive. _This was personal._

 

Scrunching the paper up and balling her fists, she turned to Clarke with a deathly glare that shocked the woman. “I want them dead,” Lexa gritted out. “I want all these rebels, dead.”

 

Not knowing how to respond, Clarke simply nodded. This was unlike their feat with the Mountain Men. This was sinister and about power. Targeting children was crude and immoral. “What did it say, Lexa?” Clarke asked, knowing it wasn’t good.

 

“We must send Atohl’s child and…” Lexa paused not wanting to say it because she couldn’t believe it. “Our child, to the Deadlands, or this will continue.”

 

Losing her breath, Clarke shook her head, disbelieving. It had only been days but everyone was in danger once again. “Why both?” she thought out loud, not knowing why they’d want either girl. It was clear they wanted them alive or they would be dead already.

 

Body totally drenched, Lexa could not think straight. “I don’t know, Clarke,” she replied. “But I must get to the Ark, immediately.”

 

**********

 

There was a stampede coming toward the Ark and Kelara was stunned at the sight. The rain had not let up one bit so why were there grounders approaching the camp? Shoving a piece of bread into her mouth, she tugged at Cadenza’s arm who was beside her in the kitchen and they both made their way to get outside. Something was going on and it wasn’t good.

 

Making it to the opening of the Ark, Kelara gasped at the sight. There was Lexa on her own white stallion, her mom and dad along with the rest of her family and some other grounders. It was like a giant wave coming toward the camp which she had never seen or ever thought was possible. They looked formidable and daunting.

 

“What has happened?” Cadenza breathed, taking in the sight.

 

Few of her people were outside in the rain, but guards rushed to the gate to allow entry. Kelara turned to her companion and shook her head. “It can’t be good,” she replied, noticing Voltani and Leryk flash across her vision.

 

“What the hell is happening!?” Leryk wailed, watching as the horses approached. “How could they get here in this weather?”

 

Voltani wiped some beads of rain from her brow and went to stand next to Kelara. The group of them waited at the giant door of the Ark, watching in anticipation. “We’ll find out,” she breathed, watching the commander leap off of her horse and approaching them swiftly.

 

Tiberius and Ryder could be seen running toward the commander. She seemed to say something and the two huge men began to walk by her side. Everyone else followed behind, some going off to the perimeter of the fencing and others outside the gate as if guarding. There were even some who went right to the trees and disappeared into the forest surrounding the Ark.

 

“Kelara and Cadenza!” Lexa called with a booming voice.

 

This was a different tone that Kelara had yet to hear. It was similar to when she told her to stand down when fighting the rebel but was fiercer and filled with ire. “What’s wrong?” the blonde asked, meeting piercing green eyes that seemed almost like dark pools of feldgrau.

 

“The rebels are targeting you already,” she hastily said, coming inside from the weather. Her body was drenched, hair soaked and mud on her clothing. “You must stay inside.”

 

There were flashes of lighting, a loud roar of thunder and Cadenza could feel her blood simmer. She despised these rebels. Gazing at Kelara she felt her heart surge. She didn’t want the girl to be harmed. “What else, Heda?” the princess asked, knowing there had to be more to it.

 

“Nothing,” Lexa lied, keeping a stoic face and eyeing the girls before her. They were an odd bunch. She pondered if she looked this way when next to Clarke and her comrades when they were young.

 

Furrowing her eyebrows, Kelara squinted her eyes at the commander and pursed her lips. “You’re lying!” she blurted out, knowing in the pit of her stomach there was something else. “Tell us.”

 

Unable to keep the shock from showing, Lexa scoffed and glared at her child. “You are accusing me? The Commander?” she questioned, quirking her eyebrow. She noticed every girl recoil except for Kelara.

 

“No,” Kelara shot out. “I’m not accusing the Commander. I’m accusing you as my mother.”

 

Taken aback from this statement, Lexa’s mouth slightly opened and she sighed. Hearing a horn sound from behind, Lexa whipped her head back and peered into the forest. She needed to go see what was happening. Quickly returning her gaze to Kelara she curved her lip into the tiniest smile, directed at her completely. “Your mah will speak true,” she informed. “I must go.”

 

**********

 

“They will come,” Razul drawled, staring down at a middle aged man. “The plan will work.”

 

“It better,” a gruff voice said. “Or the deal is off.”

 

Eyes flickering, Razul gripped his sceptre and leaned toward the man. “Either their people will hand them over or they will come of their own accord,” he assured, not fond of this man.

 

“I don’t care how they get here,” the man gritted out. “Just make sure it happens.”

 

Razul glared at the man. He did not like him but he was imperative to their operation. At first he simply wanted to kill the two girls but now the stakes were higher. They were needed alive.

 

**********

 

“They killed Magnus?” Kelara breathed, feeling tears well up in her eyes. He was the boy who told the wondrous stories in Arling by the fire. She couldn’t believe it. “I don’t understand any of this.”

 

Sitting around a large table within the Council hall of the Ark, Kelara was having trouble controlling her emotions. She was still angry at her mom, upset about not knowing the truth and struggling to understand what her role was in all of this. All of it was being sprung on her from nowhere. She wanted to go back. She didn’t want to be eighteen any more.

 

Swallowing, Clarke looked around the table to her friends and family as well as the council. “We’ll keep you safe inside the Ark,” she tried to calm, her comrades nodding in agreement.

 

Shaking her head, Kelara disagreed. “I’ve been stuck here for so long,” she said, hating the idea. “More children will be killed.”

 

It started again just like when she was young and this time she was withholding information. Only Clarke and Lexa knew the girls would be supposedly killed if they weren’t handed over in two days. Clarke felt the two days would be enough time to figure something out. Lexa had no choice but to agree. “We’ll keep all the children inside when it’s dark,” she began to say. “And only allow them out with an adult.”

 

“And then!?” Kelara snapped, slamming her fists into the table. The entire room was shocked. “They’ll just keep killing everyone! They’ll kill the adults. They’ll kill the children. They’ll kill us all!”

 

Eyes going wide, Bellamy had never seen his daughter like this. He even noticed Voltani and Leryk shocked with the girl. “Kel,” he gently said. “We’ll figure this out.”

 

This was too much. She was losing it. She couldn’t handle her parents, her people, the situation. “Figure what out?” she questioned, shooting dagger eyes at everyone. The thought of Magnus kept running through her head. She hated it.

 

“Must we both go?” Cadenza asked, curious about the demands. “Maybe if I go they will be appeased.”

 

Sighing, Clarke shook her head. She was impressed with the princess, offering to give herself up. “The demand was for both of you, _alive_ ,” she informed, watching Cadenza frown.

 

“Then we both go,” Kelara blurted, narrowing her eyes at her mom. She could see Lincoln and Octavia go wide eyed as well as Raven and Kyle. They didn’t know what to say.

 

“No,” Clarke flatly said. “That’s not an option.”

 

“I’m eighteen, I can do what I want,” Kelara argued, glaring at the woman.

 

Clenching her jaw, Clarke was not in the mood to debate with her daughter. “No, you can’t,” she slowly stated.

 

"Yes, I can."

 

"I won't let you."

 

Bursting with rage, Kelara couldn’t hold it in any longer. “ _You_ did what you wanted when you were my age!” she chided. “Look at what happened! This is _your_ fault. You _fucked_ the Commander then the Commander _fucked_ you right back didn’t she!?”

 

There were gasps throughout the room. Abby couldn’t even take it anymore so she left with Marcus following behind. Voltani and Leryk breathed out Kelara’s name and didn’t know what to think. Ryder was even stunned which was a rarity. The scene was full of tension and pent up frustration.

 

Cadenza gawked at the blonde and then at the mother. She was surprised. Before the girl could continue, she grabbed at her hand under the table and squeezed it which caused her to stop. Turning to Clarke she gave a weak smile. “Everyone is upset,” she began to say. “I will ensure Kelara stays with me at the Ark. We will not leave.” She bowed her head to Clarke who simply nodded, still shocked and possibly holding back tears.

 

Turning to her companion, Kelara felt a warm hand squeeze her own. She glared into dark brown eyes but noticed something hidden within them. It was similar to the first night they met. “Alright,” she said, calming herself. “I’ll just send myself to my room,” she gritted out, standing up and swiftly leaving with the princess and friends right behind.

 

**********

 

“We need to think of something, and quick,” Leryk whispered within Kelara’s room. The four girls were brainstorming what to do about the situation to keep everyone safe.

 

“They won’t let us out of here,” Voltani reminded, peering through the window. There were grounder warriors and guards scouring the place.

 

Huffing, Cadenza did not like being told what to do. This was new to her but Tiberius demanded she stay within the Ark until further notice. She was a princess, she did not follow orders from a Royal Guard. Her mind working and mulling everything over, a thought dawned on her. “The trees,” she breathed, staring at her friends.

 

Kelara creased her forehead and looked at the dark haired girl. “What about the trees?” she asked.

 

“Are you not Tree Specialists?” Cadenza asked, pointing to bruised hands on the three girls. “You all have similar marks.”

 

Sneering, Leryk thwacked Voltani’s back feeling proud. “I like that,” she said. “Tree Specialists.”

 

“Yeah, so?” Kelara asked, still enraged and not able to focus properly.

 

“We just need to find a window to escape from, Kelara,” she said in a low voice, in case someone was outside the door.

 

“But you can’t,” Kelara shot back, knowing Cadenza had no experience tree jumping. “How will you get out?”

 

“It’s not her we need to worry about,” Voltani interjected, raising her eyebrows. “She’s a princess, she can do what she wants. You’re the one everyone’s guarding.”

 

“Good point,” Kelara mused. “So, what’s the plan guys?”

 

**********

 

Clarke didn’t want to be at the Ark. Nothing her family said was helping and she was almost annoyed with them for trying to console her. Kelara was right. It was her fault. She knew the risks when getting involved with Lexa but she didn’t do anything about it.  Instead she chose not to let the commander know and have everyone suffer as a result.

 

Running outside in search of her horse, Clarke simply told everyone she needed some air. The rain was still falling but not as hard. The sky was still grey and looming over everyone. She needed to get away and clear her mind. Finding her horse, she got in the saddle and began to gallop toward the forest. No one stopped her or bothered her and she was relieved.

 

Approaching the trees, she felt better already and took in a deep breath. The sounds of the rain and thunder were actually calming. The air was warm, the forest smelling of flowers and sweet water. She continued to travel at a fast pace, not really controlling where her horse went but allowing the creature to simply take the lead.

 

Time passing, she could see familiar trees and shrubs. She was close to the river. Then she could hear it. The waves of water were noisy because of the weather and she wanted to see. A few more moments, and there she was. Her favourite place to be, the river.

 

Getting off the horse and tying it to a nearby tree, she gazed at the water and felt a sense of calm wash over her. She could see the rock where she sat as a girl, when she confided in Ryder and walked toward it.  Closing her eyes, she thought of one thing only.

 

Lexa.

 

Everything managed to lead back to her somehow. There was no avoiding the commander in anything she did since having Kelara. It was as if it was inevitable the woman would be part of her life again.

 

Thinking about all the moments they shared together, the intimacy and discovery of feelings, Clarke smiled slightly. There were so many happy moments with Lexa, so many wondrous events and a sense of comfort surrounding their relationship. She thought of how she was able to grow as an independent young woman, making important decisions and leading her people to safety.

 

Gazing up into the grey sky, as rain caressed the smooth skin of her face, Clarke sighed and licked her lips. She felt like everything in the past was finally being washed away and she was allowing herself to do let it happen. Maybe it was finally time to forgive herself. If she was going to keep her daughter safe, she would have to.

 

“Clarke?” a voice gently called from behind.

 

Whipping around, Clarke sighed and let out a breath. “Is everything okay in the forest?” she asked, eying the commander.

 

“Yes,” Lexa replied, walking over to the blonde. She was wet and dishevelled but she looked so tantalizing.

 

There were so many emotions coursing through her body, that Clarke couldn’t help but lick her lips at the sight of Lexa. There was no energy left in her body to try and hide her desire so she decided to let it out. “Do you want me, Lexa?” she asked, running a hand through wet hair.

 

Taken aback by the abrupt question, Lexa gazed at the river and then back at Clarke. “I do,” she admitted as the blonde approached her. “But I respect your terms.” Blue eyes scalded her body, the drops of rain relieving each part of her skin as Clarke looked her over. Lexa’s heart swelled as their bodies were merely a foot apart, electricity beginning to spark between them.

 

“Fuck the terms,” Clarke shot out, reaching for the commander and brazenly grabbing between her legs.

 

Eyes going wide and mouth slightly opening, Lexa nearly recoiled but kept her stance. She wasn’t about to say no to her companion but she was concerned about other things. “How many times have you laid with someone since me, Clarke?”

 

“What does it matter?” the blonde asked, raising an eyebrow. “I can take you.”

 

Wanting to smile, Lexa could feel Clarke’s hand pressing into her. “It’s not that,” she slowly said. “I just wanted to know if I beat you or not.”

 

Scoffing, Clarke grabbed the bulge in her palm and licked her lips. These feelings had been pent up for so long that she didn’t even know what to do with them. “I’m on birth control, Lexa,” she confessed, watching as dark green eyes sparkled. “You still need to pull out though.”

 

“Why?” Lexa almost barked, not liking the idea.

 

“Ninety-nine point five, Lexa,” she informed, tugging on the woman’s pants.

 

Clenching her jaw and already feeling aroused, Lexa simply nodded. “If you would just eat the snake,” she began to say. “Then I could finish inside of you.”

 

“No thanks,” Clarke shot out, leaning up to the commander. “Kiss me.”

 

Watching as pink lips began to lean in, Lexa halted the blonde and stared into her glittering blue eyes. “Wait, Clarke,” she said softly. There was more to this sudden desire for a tryst than Clarke would admit and she knew it. “I know you’re afraid.” She saw the woman look down for a moment and then focus once more. “But do not let the fear of losing her ever take over. If it does, anyone against us will win.”

 

Gulping and slowly nodding, Clarke didn’t say a word. She didn’t know what to say.  She pushed her daughter out of her mind and wrapped her arms around Lexa’s shoulders. In one fleeting moment, their lips met each other, hungry and yearning under the now gentle rain. Thunder boomed in the distance and a flash of lightning struck from afar. Neither woman cared they were in the midst of storm. They _were_ the storm.

 

They pressed against each other, sexual tension rising and flowing as freely as the river nearby. Clarke held onto Lexa as if she was afraid the commander would float away if she didn’t. Lexa wrapped welcoming arms around the slim waist of her companion and allowed the woman to hungrily attack her lips. When they were alone together, nothing else existed and they both began to lose themselves within their passion.

 

Lexa rose a hand up along Clarke’s arm, over her shoulder and up to her face. She caressed the smooth skin with her thumb back and forth and let her fingers tangle themselves into messy hair. Her other arm kept the blonde still, holding her possessively and keeping her in place.

 

Wanting the commander to increase her vigour, Clarke began to pull at soft lips and pressed her body flush with Lexa’s. She didn’t want Lexa to be slow and steady. She wanted this fast and hard. She needed it and the commander was the only person who could satisfy her in this way. There was no one who could appease her over the years no matter how many times she slept with people, it wasn’t good enough.

 

Lexa was the girl she began to fall in love with long ago. Lexa was the girl she created her child with. And now, Lexa was the woman she couldn’t comprehend living her life without.

 

Feeling the urgency within Clark’s motions, Lexa let out a guttural moan and wrapped her arms tighter. Opening her mouth she let her tongue dart out to the blonde’s which was already open and waiting to receive her. There was a sigh of relief and Lexa wanted to smile. Another loud clap of thunder was heard and the two leaders began to work fervently at each other’s mouths under the stormy sky. It was invigorating for the both of them, a sea of emotion finally allowing its rising tide.

 

Body wet and clothing drenched, Clarke broke from the kiss and gazed into almost grey eyes that were so new and different. Lexa’s eyes were always so intriguing depending on the light that hit it and Clarke was enamored. Reaching to pull off her shirt, the blonde didn’t say a word and threw it onto a nearby rock to rest. Staring back at the commander she could see eager eyes roaming her body.

 

Blood lighting on fire and body reacting instantly to the sight, Lexa did her best to keep a straight face but couldn’t help but eye the beautiful woman. Everything was soaking wet and she could almost see through the light bra Clarke was wearing. Lexa wanted to be rid of the material and see her companion’s breasts so she reached out only to be met by a hand swatting hers away.

 

“I want to see too,” Clarke cooed, raising an eyebrow. She knew Lexa would oblige, she was never one to deny Clarke of that.

 

Taking off her shoulder armour, then her belt and finally her top, Lexa kept her eyes locked on bright blue ones. Something so simple had the blonde going wide eyed and licking her lips. The commander enjoyed this immensely and stood tall and proud. She took her hand and placed it on her own body, starting from her neck, sliding it down to her bra covered chest, her toned stomach and then pushing the material of her pants down revealing some of her pelvic area.

 

Sucking in air, Clarke loved the beauty of Lexa. Her tan skin, toned stomach, slender arms and slim waist were so alluring. “You’ve really kept in shape, Lexa,” she breathed, taking her time to examine the body before her.

 

“I don’t eat absurd amounts of berries,” Lexa drawled watching her companion scrunch her face up and then smile. “This is amusing?”

 

“No,” Clarke quickly said. “Not everyone can be so fit.”

 

“That is fine,” Lexa asserted. She thought for a moment, watching droplets of rain wash over Clarke’s body. “I wouldn’t care if you were big or round. As long as you are… healthy.” She thought that was an appropriate way to say what she meant in English.

 

Laughing hard on the inside, Clarke simply nodded her head and kept a smile on her face. “Well that’s thoughtful of you,” Clarke replied, sucking in her bottom lip. “Now take off your bra.”

 

Quirking an eyebrow, Lexa wiped some water off her chest and removed the bra with ease, sending it flying atop the rock. Thankfully it was very warm out otherwise doing this would be foolish. “Is this adequate?” she asked, placing her hands on her hips and pushing her pants slightly lower. She wanted to be rid of the material and her shorts.

 

Feeling exhilarated, Clarke took some time to take in the sight. Those breasts were calling to her and she wanted to caress them. Stepping toward the commander, she didn’t hesitate to cup the mounds of flesh without any resistance from Lexa. The woman simply placed her hands on the blonde’s hips and allowed her to do what she wanted.

 

Remembering their first time together, Clarke blushed thinking of how tender it was for the most part. They had spent the entire night exploring each other’s bodies and discovering each other but after such a long time, everything was new again. Clarke noticed a few new faint scars that were not there before and Lexa’s skin was darker most likely due to the day they spent fishing.

 

Unable to stay quiet, Lexa moaned feeling an audacious mouth cover her breast. The feeling was incredible, a warm tongue working at the flesh and lips kissing different spots. A gentle hand was massaging the other mound, Clarke making sure to take advantage of what was in front of her. Letting out a deep breath, Lexa let her head swing back, enjoying the sensations coming from her chest.

 

Body getting hotter and hotter, Clarke used her teeth to pull on a nipple and suck on the soft flesh. She knew Lexa was enjoying herself which made it that much better. Licking her way across wet skin, the blonde began to work on the other mound, pulling and licking, sucking and biting. Lexa smelled like flowers and sweat, tasted like salt mixed with fresh dew and felt amazing.

 

Feeling cool air hit her skin, Lexa looked down and was met by shining blue eyes filled with lust and desire. Clarke was ready to go further and so was Lexa. Leaning down to kiss again, their lips met fervently and they began to devour each other. Both women moaned and whimpered, feeling each other, caressing skin and grabbing between legs.

 

“Lay down,” Clarke ordered, breaking from the kiss. “I want to have my way this time.”

 

Wiping at her mouth, Lexa wasn’t opposed to this at all. She would have her chance in the future to have her way also. Appeasing Clarke was no issue. “On the sand?” the commander asked, looking at the wet mud beneath. “We must bathe after.”

 

“We will,” Clarke huskily said, pulling at the commander as they both got to their knees. Pushing the commander back, the woman complied and laid down into the soft sand. Clarke made quick work of black boots and dark pants, pulling them off and placing them atop the rock. Black shorts were quickly removed and Clarke was ready. She glanced at Lexa’s length and licked her lips, taking off her own pants and underwear.

 

Watching as the blonde straddled over her groin, Lexa breathed out and gazed up at the astounding body above her and couldn’t help but smile at the woman who seemed shocked from the sight. She could see Clarke staring at her lips and the blonde smiled as well as they enjoyed the view of each other. Lexa placed one hand on her companion’s hip and let another one go right for the woman’s groin, fingers sliding between warm folds.

 

Lexa furrowed her eyebrows and used a finger to prod at Clarke’s entrance. “You’re not wet enough,” Lexa informed, seeing the blonde go red and then use her own hand.

 

“I’m not?” Clarke sputtered, feeling herself only slightly damp. She felt extremely aroused but her core must not have caught up yet. “It’s fine, I’ll use spit.”

 

“No,” Lexa shot out, using strong arms to pull the blonde forward, forcing her to hold herself up. “Come here.”

 

“Where?”

 

“Right here.”

 

Clarke looked down and could see Lexa point to her mouth. She blushed even more but shook it away. She wasn’t a girl anymore, she was a woman and this was something exciting. “Okay,” she breathed, working her way upward and positioning her groin above Lexa’s face. How provocative, Clarke thought. This was so bad.

 

Pulling the blonde down closer, Lexa could feel the warmth on her lips and kept the woman steady. This practice was known to have her conquests topple over in pleasure. Letting her tongue out, she heard moans erupt from the blonde, legs trembling and body beginning to heave. The rain was picking up and began to drip along naked flesh, mixing with the ambrosia between Clarke’s legs.

 

This was something Clarke had never experienced before and she was struggling to keep herself up. If it wasn’t for Lexa’s arms holding her, she’d be falling over everywhere. Looking up to the dark sky, she moaned and closed her eyes, feeling the rain fall onto her skin and then a tongue pushing into her. This was too good.

 

Clarke was tight but getting wetter and wetter. Lexa continued to use her mouth as the blonde continued to be responsive. A loud crash of thunder went off in the distance followed by strikes of lightning. The sounds of rain falling into the river was getting louder as the rain continued to fall.

 

Reaching down to feel herself, Clarke rubbed at her sensitive spot and lifted herself away from a skillful mouth. She was drenched and ready for more and began to move back to her original position. Gazing down at the commander, she licked her lips and couldn’t wait to see the look on the brunette’s face.

 

Looking down at her body, Lexa could see herself ready to go. Clarke positioned herself atop the shaft and began to allow the tip in, squeezing the length and welcoming it inside of her. Lexa struggled to keep herself calm and her eyes were stuck on the sight. It was so warm and just tight enough. Body lowering a bit more; it was all Clarke could handle for now and she began to work with that.

 

It felt amazing to have Lexa inside of her. Clarke loved the way the commander looked as she began, enamored with the sight and igniting with pleasure. She began to slowly ride the length, shallow thrusts and getting used to the feeling. Placing her palms flat on the sand, Clarke was able to hold herself up, wet hair falling into Lexa’s face and body rocking back and forth.

 

Watching herself being enveloped, Lexa sucked in her bottom lip and grabbed at the breasts that were now in front of her face. Looking up at Clarke’s chest she let her head rest on the sand and pulled the mounds into her mouth, hearing a loud moan come from the blonde. Sweat was mixing with sand and rain as their bodies made their mark on the river bank.

 

Increasing her speed, Clarke could feel her heart palpitating and breath’s quickening. It was feeling better and better by the second. She allowed the length in further each time but knew she could not take it all. Finding a steady pace and pleasurable depth, Clarke let herself go and looked down to see Lexa working at her chest. The combination of having her nipples sucked and pulled along with the warmth inside of her was bliss.

 

This was a wonderful position, Lexa thought. She could simply enjoy herself from below. Sometimes she would send a quick thrust upward which resulted in Clarke giving her a displeased face and pulling her out as punishment. Other times, the blonde would simply tease her by allowing only the tip in and nothing else. Lexa wanted the full length to make its way deep into the woman but she controlled herself.

 

Taking Lexa’s right hand, Clarke wanted the commander to rub her sensitive spot. Her knees were beginning to pain and she wanted to finish. The skillful hand began to quickly work, not exactly touching the blonde perfectly but with enough pressure to be fulfilling. Gazing down, Clarke began to squeeze at Lexa, feeling herself get hotter and hotter.

 

Without warning, Lexa could feel contractions around her girth and it was almost like being hit by punch of indescribable pleasure. Clarke fell over her and was breathing heavily, spent from climaxing. Knowing she was close, Lexa pulled out and continued to please herself with a strong hand. A few moments and she was done.

 

Catching her breath, Clarke licked her lips and laid atop the commander. There was sand in places she found to be irritating and felt the sudden urge to go clean up. Listening to the rain hitting the river, she sighed and pushed herself up. Gazing down, she could see Lexa staring with effervescent eyes and a stoic face. “I need to get this sand off of me,” Clarke informed, getting to her feet. If they were inside, she’d have preferred to cuddle.

 

Taking a deep breath and sitting up, Lexa scanned the river and looked for an appropriate spot. “It’s shallow there,” she stated, pointing. “Let’s go.”

 

“Wait,” Clarke sternly stated as the commander also rose to her feet. Her breath hitched at the sight, she was inexplicably gorgeous.

 

Wiping at her skin, Lexa wanted to be rid of the sand as well. “Yes, Clarke?” she asked.

 

“ _You’re the one…”_

Eyes going wide and head snapping straight to stare right into tender blue eyes, Lexa’s mouth almost quivered. A thunderous boom, rattling the sky as if the world was being split wide open, the commander felt her heart erupt.

 

 _“You’re the one,”_   Lexa echoed.

 

**********

 

“Are you ready for this?” Kelara asked, gazing across a dark room within the Ark.

 

Nodding slowly, Cadenza knew what to do. Their plan would work, she knew it. Everyone had their role to play and it would all work out. It had to. “I am,” she assured, ready to walk out the door.

 

Popping open the window, Kelara could see the perfect tree to leap onto. Most of the area around the Ark was flattened but this particular part was adjacent to some very tall trees. Looking at her friends, she sighed and called to Voltani and Leryk. They hugged each other and kissed, not wanting to let go. “May we meet again,” Kelara breathed.

 

‘May we meet again,’ her friends replied, watching as the blonde pulled herself up and out through the window. A few branches creaked and moved and the girl was gone.

 

“Go now, Cadenza,” Voltani hissed, turning to the princess.

 

Leryk peered out the window and could tell Kelara was safe by the way the trees were moving. “You guys stay safe,” she said, turning back toward the dark haired girl. “Be smart. Stay alive and stick to the plan.”

 

Nodding, Cadenza waved to the two new comrades she now had and darted out the door. She was scared. Afraid of what would happen and sad she was so far from her parents. This was different and she didn’t know what the outcome would be. But if she didn’t do this, her family and many others would be in dire trouble.

 

**********

 

Making their way back to camp, Lexa had nothing to report from the forest. Her scouts were still keeping an eye out for suspicious activity. The two leaders had come to the conclusion that there must be a rat within their midst but could not think of who it could possibly be. Who would have the desire to cause such harm to everyone? Was it an Arker? Was it Tri Kru? Was it someone in disguise? They had to figure it out.

 

As soon as the guards at the Ark noticed Clarke and Lexa returning, a few of them left the fenced area and began sprinting toward the pair.

 

“We have terrible news,” a guard breathed, exasperated.

 

Clarke felt a shock of fear and she was back to her world of stress before having laid with Lexa. “What’s wrong?” she asked, looking toward the camp. People seemed frantic.

 

“The girls, Kelara and Cadenza,” the man began to say. “They ran away.”

 

Eyes going wide and heart beating out of her chest, Lexa’s mouth really did open wide. “How!?” She questioned, stepping toward the man who grimaced.

 

“They snuck out,” another guard stated, seeing the anger in Lexa’s face.

 

Reaching her hand out and gently squeezing Lexa’s arm, Clarke sighed and licked her lips. “They’re going to the Deadlands,” she noted, knowing exactly what Kelara was going to do. “They’re going to give themselves up.”

 

Whipping around to the blonde, Lexa had no ability to keep herself calm any more. “This is our daughter,” she gritted out, not knowing how to handle it. “She is everything, Clarke. And Cadenza... Atohl will be shattered.” The thunderous storm returned and lightning flashed behind the commander, making her seem menacing.

 

A weak smile, Clarke let go of Lexa’s arm and tried to keep calm. “Don’t let the fear of losing her take over, Lexa,” she echoed. “We’ll get them back.” She could see Lexa’s expression soften and the woman nod.

 

**********

 

An entire day had passed as Kelara and Cadenza walked within the desert. The sun was hot and high in the sky, beating at their skin and testing their endurance. Taking her staff from her back, Kelara had to check in with her friends who were probably working away back at the Ark.

 

“This was a great idea,” Kelara remarked, talking into her weapon. When she was done she pressed a tiny button. There was some static and then she heard a voice.

 

“I know,” Leryk replied. More static. “I’m a genius.”

 

Cadenza groaned and fingered her chain weapon. “What the hell do we do when they _take_ our weapons,” she asked, looking up into the calm blue sky.

 

“Let them take your weapons,” Voltani commented. “That’s the plan. We can hear you but they can’t hear us unless they figure out the button configuration.”

 

“But what will we use?” Cadenza continued, not fond of anything but her chain blade.

 

Kelara rolled her eyes and wiped her sweaty brow. “We steal theirs, obviously, or find out where they put ours,” she commented. “They’re going to take us to a heavily guarded place… With guess what… Tons of weapons!”

 

“Shof op,” Cadenza retorted, gripping her chain.

 

“Listen girls,” Leryk hissed, wanting their attention. “The vitals tracker on you can only go so far. I’ll have a general idea about your location but it won’t be perfect. We also won’t be able to talk once they take your weapons.”

 

“But at least they won’t find it if they search your body,” Voltani added. “They may search you but they won’t bother with weapons… I hope.”

 

“That’s where you come in, Cadenza,” Voltani stated through the radio system. “You know these lands just as well as the rebels. Just get somewhere you know is closest and safe.”

 

“But how will we get our weapons back?” Cadenza asked, wary of this plan.

 

Kelara rolled her eyes. “Once we find out where they put them… we go get them,” she said, as if it were that easy.

 

“Then ‘kaboom’!” Leryk exclaimed, giggling excessively afterward. “We can either activate the bombs from here or you two can manually. There's a one minute timer on each of them so you'll need to get away quickly.”

 

“We’re almost there,” Cadenza informed, glancing at Kelara and then at familiar sand dunes.

 

“Stay safe, guys,” Voltani said. There was static and the girls were gone.

 

“This is where the camp was?” Kelara asked, looking around, and drinking some water.

 

Climbing up the sand dune, and peering over, Cadenza could see the remnants of the camp where Voltani had been captive days ago. “This is it,” she stated, running her hand along her weapon and sliding down the hill.

 

“No one is here,” Kelara noted, looking around.

 

The two girls stood next to each other and waited. This was where they were supposed to go according to what Clarke said. A few more moments passed and they began to walk to the large tent that was flapping in the wind. But before they could get any closer, a figure emerged with a smile on his face.

 

“I can’t believe Clarke and that savage Commander had a kid,” the man mocked, turning to the girls and standing tall.

 

Kelara looked at the figure before her. He was not a grounder, he wasn’t an Arker. He was different. “Who are you?” she asked, squinting her eyes.

 

Cadenza was ready to fight, but stopped when seeing heads pop up over the sand dunes. They were surrounded, there was no escape. She scoffed and stood feeling the anger rise up in her body. Glaring at the man, she didn’t care who he was and wanted to chop his head off already.

 

The man smiled and eyed the rebels who were at the ready surrounding them. He shook his head slowly at the girls as to warn them and finally opened his mouth to answer Kelara. “Emerson,” he said. “Carl, Emerson.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bam, done, finito! Onto Influences... if you dare.
> 
> I've met some awesome people from writing this story. You can kik me at khirss or email me at resound@live.com. We can chat about whatever!

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi! Khirstin.tumblr.com


End file.
